Demons
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: After a life-altering event drives Alyssa Fitz and her family out of New York City, they move to the mysterious town of Rosewood Pennsylvania. Shortly after moving to Rosewood, Alyssa meets the town's heart-throb Blake Cavanaugh, who has almost as dark of a past as she does. What happens when Aria and Spencer, who are now arch enemies, find out about their friendship? Please read!
1. Welcome to Rosewood

Alyssa's POV

I let out a muffled sigh as my parents pull up to the old Victorian house that I will be living in until I graduate from the hell I call high school. I still don't get it. Why did my parents decide to pack up their lives in New York so they could start over in the boring town of Rosewood Pennsylvania?

In theory I know why. They thought that this town was exactly what I needed to heal. That moving here would magically erase all the pain and hardships I've had to endure over the last year and a half. They're convinced that a new town will give me a fresh start.

Well, they're wrong. I'm still Alyssa Fitz. I'm still a hopeless seventeen year-old girl who's deeply wounded, and damaged beyond repair. All they see when they look at me is hope. Hope that I can somehow turn my life around, and become the girl I was before this whole ordeal started. Don't they know by now that hope breeds eternal misery? Don't they see that I'm never going to go back to being the happy and carefree Alyssa that I used to be? I guess not because they still haven't given up on me, even though I desperately wish they would.

"We're finally here! Doesn't the house look beautiful Alyssa?" My mom asks as she turns to face me.

No, it doesn't. This house looks like it hasn't been renovated since the eighteenth century, and I already miss our modern apartment that overlooked New York City. Even though terrible things happened in that house, I grew up there, and I still consider it to be my home. But my mom seems so excited to be here, and I don't want to ruin this for her. I've already destroyed my Mom's old life, and I don't want to ruin her fresh start as well.

"Yeah, it's perfect." I say as I force a smile.

"That's the spirit Alyssa. I knew you'd love it." My dad says as he stares into the blue eyes that I inherited from him.

Even though my dad is looking right at me, he doesn't see me. He sees his perfect little girl who doesn't have a single flaw. He doesn't see how everything that happened was my fault. In his eyes I'm the victim of this terrible tragedy, and there wasn't anything I could have done to prevent my life from spiraling out of control. If only he could see how wrong he is. If he could, would he still stare at me with such deep love and affection?

"I wish the boys were here. We could use some help moving in." My mom says with a heavy sigh.

The boys my mother is referencing are my two older brothers. Matthew is twenty-two years old, and he's just starting his senior year at Georgetown University. My other brother Patrick just turned nineteen, and he is now a Freshman at Emory University. It's my first year with both of them out of the house. I thought I'd be sad about being an only child, but oddly enough I'm not.

Ever since I could remember, my brothers have always teamed up against me. Being the youngest child and the only girl in the family, I had the largest target on my back. They'd constantly call me names like "princess" and "baby", and tease me at every chance they got. Sometimes it hurt, but usually it didn't bother me. They were my brothers, and like it or not, teasing me was their job. Even though they could be incredible rude to me, I knew they always had my back. And they still do, but things are different now...

Ever since the accident, there hasn't been any teasing or name calling. Instead, my brothers treat me like I'm a delicate little butterfly who can't be messed with in any way shape or form. Just like my father, they don't see me. All they see is a victim, who was wronged by someone else's actions. And I hate being seen as the victim. I just want to be Alyssa again.

"Honey, you look exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs to your new room and take a long nap? Your mother and I can start unpacking while you rest." My father offers.

"It's okay..." I start to say.

"Alyssa, we insist! Go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner." My mom says before kissing my forehead, and shoeing me out of the car.

They didn't even ask me what I wanted to do. Just like always, they assumed. Oh well. I guess a nap doesn't sound too bad after all. I walk out of the moving van that my parents rented before entering the new house, and making my way up a long and windy path of stairs. I've only been inside of this house once, but I know that my room is down the hallway and to the left.

I enter the room and take in the appearance of the place I'm going to be spending most of my time in for the next two years. It's spacious but cozy, and it overlooks the street we now live on. Even though it's not the most elaborate bedroom in the world, I'll find a way to make this space my own. As of now, this bedroom is the only thing I have that's my own.

I let out a tired yawn, before flopping onto the new bed that my parents just ordered for me. It's king sized, and even though they've always said that I didn't need such a large bed, they ordered it for me as soon as I asked for it. My parents will pretty much get me whatever I ask for now. I guess something good did come out of this disaster after all.

Line Break

"Honey, it's time for dinner." I hear a familiar voice say.

My eyes flutter open, and I realize that my mother is sitting next to me in bed. I guess I fell asleep. Maybe I needed a nap after all.

"I'm tired." I grumble as burry my head in my pillow.

"I know you are, but you have to eat something." My mom tells me gently.

I don't want to eat. Ever since the accident, I've found no pleasure in eating even my favorite foods. I've always been skinny, but now I'm basically skin and bones. I know it worries my mom, and she's asked me several times if I have an eating disorder. I always tell her I don't, and that's the truth. The only disorder I have is eternal sadness.

"I made your favorite. Lasagna with garlic bread." My mom says, trying to cheer me up.

But I don't have the energy to get out of bed, and I certainly don't have the energy to walk downstairs and have dinner with my parents. I just want to lay in bed, and sleep for a while. When I'm asleep, I don't have to think about anything.

"What if I brought a plate of food upstairs? Would you eat it?" My mom questions.

Maybe. I wouldn't mind eating if I could stay in bed. I give my mom a small nod, and she responds by scurrying out of the room to get my food. Moments later she comes back with a plate of lasagna and several pieces of garlic bread.

"Thanks." I mutter as I take the food from my mom, and dig my fork into the plate of lasagna. I take a bit of the food, and swallow it slowly. It tastes pretty good I guess.

"How is it?" My mom asks me curiously.

"Good." I say as I look up at my mother, who has tears pouring out of her eyes. Why is she crying? What have I done this time?

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask with panic in my voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." My mom says before forcing a smile, and bending down to kiss my forehead.

She's lying. Everything is wrong. I've caused my family so much pain and stress, and it kills me on the inside. I just want them to stop worrying about me. I don't care about what happens to me, and I wish they'd realize that and move on with their lives.

"I think Rosewood will be good for you Alyssa. It will give you a chance to start over. You know?" My mom asks as she stares into my blue eyes.

I don't know. Even though I'm in a new town, I'm still the old me. There is no going back after what I went through, so I've given up on trying to heal. But my mom doesn't need to know that. It won't hurt my mom to tell her what she wants to hear.

"Yeah, maybe it will be." I mutter.

My mom smiles a little. I have her fooled.

"I have you scheduled to meet with your new therapist tomorrow morning. I know we just got here, but you start school next week and I'd like you to get a few therapy sessions in before your first day." My mom tells me seriously.

I groan in response. I hate therapy, and my parents know this.

"Do I have to go?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

"Yes. I'm sorry honey, but you do." My mom tells me apologetically.

"Why?" I challenge.

"Because therapy is part of the healing process." My mom says, for the millionth time this year.

"Where did you get that line? Off one of the pamphlets in Dr. Johnson's room?" I ask as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

My mom looks hurt. Genuinely hurt. I guess I still haven't learned how to keep my mouth shut during situations like these.

"I'm trying here Alyssa. I'm really really trying, and so is your father..." My mom starts to say.

"I know. I'm sorry." I mutter as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. What happened wasn't your fault, and you know that. I just wish you'd try too. This will only define you and where you go from here if you let it." My mom says before grabbing one of my curls and tucking it behind my ear.

"You don't understand..." I start to say.

"Maybe not, but Dr. Dalton will. She works with girl's like you on a daily basis, and she knows exactly how to help you." My mom says to me.

"You said the same thing about Dr. Johnson, and she didn't help me in the slightest. If anything, she made me feel worse." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

Dr. Johnson was my therapist in New York. She was easily in her seventies, and her room always smelled like cat pee. I hated her sessions almost as much as I hated her.

"Alyssa, don't cry honey. Tell me why you didn't like Dr. Johnson." My mom instructs.

"I didn't like her because she looked at me like I was a total freak-show. She hated me mom, and I'm convinced that she blames me for everything." I say with a sniffle.

"You're so wrong. Dr. Johnson cared a great deal for you; I could see it in her eyes. And she didn't blame you for what happened Alyssa. No one in their right could ever blame you." My mom says as she begins to shake her head vigorously.

Does that mean I'm out of my mind? I blame myself everyday for what happened, and I'm sure everyone from my old school did too. Maybe my mom's the one who's crazy. But I doubt it. I think my mother is in denial.

"You do know that though, right? That what happened wasn't your fault?" My mom asks me gently.

I don't want conflict, so I simply nod my head. She doesn't need to know how I truly feel about the matter. The truth would only cause her confusion and heart-break.

"I got you a present." My mother tells me suddenly.

A present? Last time I checked it wasn't a birthday or a holiday. Things have been so weird around here lately.

"What's the occasion?" I ask her curiously.

"There's no occasion. I was at the store and I saw this. It made me think of you." My mom mutters before pulling a small box out of her pocket, and handing it to me.

I open the box, and see a glass angel covered in bubble wrap. Did my mom honestly see an angel and think of me? I'm no angel, but she doesn't know that.

"What do you think?" My mother asks me hopefully.

"It's beautiful." I say as I force a smile.

My mom beams, and gently takes the figurine out of the box. She puts it on the nightstand next to my bed, and stares at it for a minute.

"You know how much I love you, don't you Alyssa?" My mom asks me softly.

"I do." I tell her truthfully.

"Good. You've always been my angel, and your father's too. Ever since the day you were born, you've brought us so much joy and happiness..." My mom starts to ramble.

Her words are ironic. I haven't made them happy lately. The only thing I ever seem to do is make my mother cry, and my father grimace. They would never admit it though. Not even to themselves.

"Anyways, I hope that having this angel by your bedside gives you some form of comfort and joy. I owe you that much." My mom says with a teary smile.

"No. You really don't owe me anything." I say as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"Well if you insist." My mom jokes before pressing a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Thank you for the present. I really, really like it." I say, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm so glad to hear it sweetheart. Your father and I were talking, and we thought a movie night would be fun. Do you want to come downstairs with us? You can even choose the movie." My mom offers.

That doesn't sound like fun at all. I used to be close to my parents, but these days every interaction with them seems forced and stressful. I'd rather just hole up into my room and go to sleep early.

"Actually, I'm really tired. I kind of wanted to sleep..." I start to say.

"Okay. I understand. Goodnight sweetheart. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." My mom says before pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Okay. Goodnight." I say, hoping she'll leave soon.

My mom gets the message because she climbs out of the bed and leaves my room. She closes the door behind her, and I take a minute to enjoy the feeling of being completely alone. My parents rarely leave me alone anymore, and for a good reason. They know what I'm capable of under the right kinds of pressures.

I rest my head on my soft pillow, and close my eyes for a while. I imagine that I'm not Alyssa Fitz, and that none of this ever happened. I'm a carefree seventeen year-old girl with plenty of friends, straight A's, and a gorgeous boyfriend. I never have to go to therapy, and I never have mental breakdowns. I'm perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Line Break

I wake up in a cold sweat. I can't believe I had another nightmare about what happened. Every time my problems show up in my dreams, I have to relive them over and over again, and I absolutely hate it.

"Breathe Alyssa. Breathe. It was just a dream." I say, trying to calm myself down.

But it wasn't a dream. It really happened. I let out an audible sob as I burst into tears. Where is my mom? I usually scream during my nightmares, and she comes rushing into my room to comfort me. Maybe I didn't scream this time because my room is completely empty. For once, I wish I weren't alone. I just want my mom to hold me like she always does on nights like these.

I know. I'll wake her up to tell her about my dream. But I know I shouldn't. My mom looked exhausted earlier, and she needs her rest. I don't want to deprive her of another night of sleep. I'm a big girl. I can clam myself down without her here to hold my hand and hum to me.

I know one thing that always clams me down... No. I can't. I haven't cut since this summer. Even if I wanted to, it would be impossible. After my parents found out about my bad habit, they began to make sure that nothing sharp was in my room. There probably isn't anything in here that I could use.

Actually, there is. My eyes dart over to the glass angel on my nightstand. I know I shouldn't use my mom's gift to harm myself, but I don't have any other options. I take the fragile angel, and begin to rub its wing on the skin directly below my right hip. I used to cut my wrists, but my parents noticed the marks. Now that they know about my habit, I have to be careful of where I leave the cuts. They can't know that I'm doing this because if they found out, they'd freak out and send me back to the mental institution I was at few months ago. I can't go back there. I just can't.

I grimace at the pain that comes with cutting my lower hip. It hurts, but it feels good too. I know I should stop. I already feel blood trickling out of my skin, and I know that I'll leave a scar if I keep rubbing there. But I can't stop. I'm out of control.

After what seems like eternity, I pull the angel away from my hip. I sigh before crawling out of bed, and entering my bathroom. I take the angel and wipe the blood off its wing, and then I wipe the blood off my leg.

I was stupid to cut so deep. I don't have any bandaids in my new room, and if I go back to bed my mom will see the blood on my sheets. I can't have that. I take a seat on my bathroom floor, where I will remain until the bleeding calms. It could be hours, or it could be minutes. Maybe it doesn't really matter how deep the cut is, or how long it bleeds for. A wound is a wound regardless of its size or importance.

An: What did you think of chapter one? Obviously this is a dark story, and I might consider changing it to an M rating depending on the feedback I get as the story progresses. Any predictions on what the big accident was? The next chapter will be told from Blake's POV, and him and Alyssa will briefly meet for the first time. What do you think of Alyssa and the plot so far? I was hesitant to post this story at first since it's so unlike anything I've ever done, and I'm not sure what the response will be. Do you think I should continue? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Sunday Mass

Blake's POV

"Blake, it's time to wake up." I hear a familiar voice say.

Oh God. Is it time for school? No. I'm still on Summer break. Could it be baseball practice? No. My coach is giving us this week off. So what is it? Why do I have to wake up so early?

"Blake!" The voice says, a little louder this time.

My eyes flutter open, and I sigh when I see my seven year-old sister Madison hovering over me. Sometimes my sister is adorable, but most of the time she's a pain in the ass. Yesterday she woke me up at six o'clock to tell me that our mother put her on a time out for letting a blue jay into our house. What do I care about a stupid blue jay?

"Maddie, what do you want? I'm tired, and I want to go back to sleep." I say as I burry my head underneath my pillow.

"But Daddy told me to wake you up. We have to be at church in half an hour, and Pastor Ted will kill you if you oversleep again." Maddie says in a sing-song voice.

Shit! I completely forgot about Sunday Mass. I overslept last week, and my parents were furious when I walked into church twenty-five minutes late. Thank God Maddie reminded me!

"Thanks Maddie. I'm going to get dressed now." I say as I spring out of bed.

Maddie giggles before skipping out of my room, and leaving me alone to change. I immediately walk over to my closet and pull out my best suit. I always have to look nice for mass. All of Rosewood shows up at the church on Sundays, and everyone's eyes are always on me. I guess that's one of the perks of being the best baseball player in this entire town.

I change into my suit, and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look buff. Really buff. Maybe the extra lifting I've been doing is paying off after all. By the time mass is over, all the girls in Rosewood will want me. It should be a fun afternoon.

Line Break

The choir is already singing when I enter the church, but I'm not late since Pastor Ted hasn't come out yet. My eyes dart over to the seventh row, where my family is sitting. I make my way to the pew, and take a seat next to my mother. She offers me a soft smile before giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Blake." I hear a familiar voice whisper.

I turn around and smile when I see Riley Wolfe sitting in the pew behind me. She's easily one of the hottest girls in Rosewood, and I've had the pleasure of sleeping with her more than a few times this year.

"Hey Riley." I say before winking at her playfully.

My mom clears her throat, and a blush forms on my cheeks. My flirting in front of her obviously makes my mom uncomfortable, so I decide to cool it for a while. I won't flirt, but I'll definitely admire. I look around the church, and pick out all the attractive girls who I'd like to get with before I graduate.

Sarah Ackard

Jessica Kahn

Amanda O'Hara

Cassidy Campbell

Ashley Kelley

"Blake, pay attention." My mom hisses as she slaps my back gently.

Oh yeah. Mass is about to start. It's probably a sin to be thinking about all the girls I want to bone during church. I let my mind wander to more important things, like baseball. I'm only a junior, but the Stanford and Princeton coaches are already trying to get me to commit to their schools. I can't decide where I want to play yet, and I have to make a decision very soon. Maybe if I pray super hard, God will point me in the right direction.

I sit there and wait for a sign, but it doesn't come. Oh well. I tried. I start to stand up, but my mom quickly pushes me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom asks me angrily.

"It's stuffy in here. I need some fresh air." I say as I offer her my sweetest smile.

My mom sighs, before nodding her head slowly. Victory! I spring out of my seat, and exit the church through the back door. I glance down at my watch and realize that it's only nine o'clock. I have half an hour to kill.

The perfect idea comes to me. I'll walk up to the bell tower and wait there until mass ends. As girly as this sounds, I've always loved the bell tower. It's peaceful up there, and it gives you a lovely view of Rosewood. My mom and dad might be angry at me for dodging church for the second time in a row, but they'll get over it. Maybe.

When I get to the top of the bell tower, I see the most beautiful sight in the universe. And I'm not talking about the view of Rosewood. I'm talking about the beautiful girl who's sitting a few feet away from me. The girl has long brunette hair, a set of mesmerizing blue eyes, and a lovely pair of boobs. She's easily a C, and maybe a D. Damn, that black dress clings to her body in all the right places. What is her name, and how have I not seen her in town before?

"Hey there." I say with a toothy smile.

The girl gasps and looks up at me. She looks startled, maybe even afraid.

"Hey." She says before springing to her feet, and walking towards the stairs.

"Wait! What's the rush?" I ask as I grab her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." The girl says as she jerks away from me.

Damn. So she likes to play hard to get. I guess I could use a challenge.

"Sorry. I didn't know that touching a girl's shoulder was a crime. I'll accept whatever punishment you find fitting." I say before winking at her flirtatiously.

"That's not funny." The girl says as she shakes her head vigorously.

What? That trick works every time. She really is playing hard get.

"Really? You don't think I'm funny?" I ask with a fake hurt expression in my voice.

The girl doesn't even respond. She just sprints down the stairs as quickly as she can. Shoot. I actually upset her.

"Stop! I didn't mean to frighten you." I say as I chase after her.

The girl stops for a minute, and looks up at me with her piercing blue eyes. It doesn't take long for me to realize that tears are pouring out of them. Maybe she's having a bad day, and my flirting is making everything worse.

"My name's Blake Cavanaugh." I say as I extend a hand.

"I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Fitz." The girl mutters as she gives my hand a firm shake.

"Rosewood is a small town, so why haven't I seen you around before? Are you here visiting an old relative or something?" I ask her curiously.

"No. I just moved here yesterday." Alyssa says with a sniffle.

She chose the wrong town to move into. All of us teenagers in Rosewood have been together since we were in diapers, and our parents and Grandparents grew up together as well. If you're new in this town, you're basically a nobody.

"Where did you move from?" I ask her curiously.

"New York City." Alyssa responds.

"New York? Why would you leave the coolest place in the world to come to a boring town like Rosewood?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"You ask a lot of questions." Alyssa mutters.

"How else am I supposed to get to know you?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

"I should get going. My mom doesn't know I'm here." Alyssa says before turning her back to me, and making a move towards the exit.

"Does Mommy have to know everything?" I call out to her.

"Yeah, pretty much." She grumbles before storming away.

Wow. Alyssa Fitz is something else. But is it for better or for worse? I guess time will tell.

Line Break

When I arrive home from church, my parents are already in the living room waiting for me. And they look furious to say the least... I hope I don't get grounded. I have plans with Jessica Kahn tonight, and I really don't want to miss out on whatever she has planned for me.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I mutter as I start to walk upstairs.

"Not so fast. Blake, your father and I would like to have a word with you." My mom says with sternness in her voice.

Shit. There is no getting past my mother when she wants to talk. As the best lawyer in all of Pennsylvania, she has a way of getting exactly what she wants. Not to mention, she has my father to back her up. My dad is head over heals in love with my mom, and whatever she says around here goes.

"Yes Ma'am." I mutter before taking a seat on the couch, and staring at my mom with a sulky expression on my face.

"Why don't you tell us where you were during mass?" My mom asks me furiously.

"I was up in the bell tower. What's the big deal?" I ask with an eye roll.

"The big deal is that we've always gone to church as a family. Since when are you too good for us Blake?" My mom questions.

Oh God. I swear she's such a drama queen sometimes. I just didn't want to sit in that hot room and listen to Pastor Ted preach about sin, and how it turns us away from God.

"Mom, it has nothing to do with you guys. I just get bored during mass. I'm tired of hearing the same things over and over again." I say with a shrug.

"Guess what Blake? Sometimes life is boring. You cannot walk away from your obligations just because you're not in the mood to see them through. I get tired of things too you know. Sometimes in the court room I get bored. But do I just excuse myself and walk out on my clients? No! Do I ever get tired of listening to you and your sister whining about this and that? Obviously! But it's not like I've sent you to an orphanage yet. And I've been with you father since I was sixteen years old. I've definitely gotten bored with him on more than one occasion..." My mom starts to say.

"Spencer, he gets the point." My dad says as he rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Right. Toby, is there anything you'd like to say to your son?" My mom asks my father softly.

"Yes actually. Blake, your behavior is concerning me." My father tells me seriously.

"For the love of God! I walked out of mass, I didn't rob a bank! Can we please move on?" I ask as I begin to raise my voice.

"This isn't just about today at mass. Ever since summer started, you've been acting different. You've been hanging around a lot of girls, you've been coming home from parties hammered, and you haven't been spending nearly enough time with your family. What's going on with you Blake? You're a good kid! You've always been a good kid!" My father exclaims.

"News flash, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a man. And I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm going to Stanford or Princeton for crying out loud! My life it set! If you want to worry about someone, worry about Maddie and her inability to make friends." I say as I throw my hands into the air.

My mother and father both gasp at my words, and I immediately regret saying them. Maddie is extremely shy, and she's suffered from a lot of bullying over the last year. It's a sensitive topic for my family, and I just crossed a major line.

"Maddie is seven, and you're seventeen. Your issues are a lot more pressing than hers. And by the way buddy, you're not in either one of those schools until you get your acceptance letters. That means you better keep up your grades, and you better not do anything stupid. Do you understand me?" My mom screams at me.

Does she think I'm stupid? I know how hard I'm going to have to work to get into those schools. I just wish she'd relax, and let me worry about my grades and my decision making. I'm going into my junior year, and I've never gotten anything below an A. I'm pretty sure I have things figured out.

"I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." I say as I spring to my feet.

"No you don't. You're grounded tonight." My mom says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Grounded? What am I thirteen? Guess what? I'm not taking any of this bullshit!

"You can't keep me here." I fire back.

"Yes, we really can. If you leave this house, I'm calling your coach and telling him that you will not be attending the tournament in Vegas next month. We're paying for the trip, so we have all the say in the world." My mom says with a smirk.

If my mom wasn't a girl, I'd hit her. She's being a total bitch, and I hate it. But I'm not going to win by arguing with her. I respond by storming upstairs, and slamming the bedroom door behind me.

Line Break

I hate being grounded. Sitting in my room on a beautiful Summer night is even more boring than going to mass. Stupid Mom for making me cancel my plans with Jessica. Speaking of Jessica, she just sent me a text message. I open my phone and smile when I read her message. I know exactly where this is going.

"You alone?" -Jessica

I spring out of bed, and slowly open my bedroom door. All the lights are out. My entire family must be sleeping. Perfect.

"Yeah, I'm alone." -Blake

Seconds later, I receive a picture of a topless Jessica laying on her comfortable looking bed. Holy Shit. Her boobs are amazing. Maybe being grounded isn't so bad after all. Especially with modern technology...

"What do you think?" -Jessica.

"Beautiful. Just like you ;)." -Blake.

":)" - Jessica

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when my bedroom door bursts open. What the hell? I quickly wriggle into my boxers and throw my phone onto my nightstand. Who comes into a teenage boy's room without knocking first?

"Blakey." I hear a soft voice say.

I glance up and see my little sister Madison standing in the doorway, with tears streaming down her face. At first I'm pissed at her for ruining my um, chat with Jessica, but I cool off when I realize how upset she looks.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I rush over the the little girl.

"I-I had a scary dream. I went to Mommy and Daddy's room, but their door was locked." Madison says with a whimper.

Lovely. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I can only imagine what my parents are doing behind a locked door on a Sunday night.

"What was your dream about?" I ask as I pick up my sister, and place her on the center of my bed.

"Someone snuck into our house, and kidnapped me." Maddie says with a sniffle.

At that moment, I realize how young my sister looks. She's only seven, and being so small can be absolutely terrifying. I think I was seven when it first happened... Don't even finish that thought.

"No one's going to kidnap you. I promise. If anyone ever tries to hurt you, I'll kill them. I'm always going to keep you safe Maddie." I say as I hold the little girl close to me.

"Promise?" Maddie asks as she stares up at me with her hazel eyes.

God she looks like my mother. Same eyes, same hair, same skin tone... You can definitely tell they're related.

"I promise. You're safe with me here Maddie." I say before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"C-Can I please stay with you? I'm still scared, and I don't want to be alone." Maddie says with a frown.

Honestly, I don't want to be alone either. Maybe it will be nice to have my sister with me tonight.

"Of course you can." I say before tucking my sister under the covers, and getting in next to her.

"Thank you." Maddie says softly.

I feel so guilty for calling her out in front of Mom and Dad earlier. Madison is only seven years old, and she's one of the few people who's never done anything to hurt me. I really am I terrible older brother.

"Did you hear what I said to Mom and Dad earlier?" I ask Madison suddenly.

"No. I just heard yelling." Maddie says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Good." I mutter before kissing her forehead again.

"Do you love Mommy and Daddy?" Maddie asks me suddenly.

Of course I love my mother and father. They've been on my nerves lately, but I'll always love them. Part of the reason why I work so damn hard at everything is to make them proud. I want to be the perfect son for them.

"I love Mommy and Daddy very much. Almost as much as I love you." I say before tickling her stomach playfully.

Madison giggles before wrapping her tiny arms around me. I take it she liked my answer.

"So you love me a lot?" Maddie asks me curiously.

"I love you more than anything in the world. You're my girl Maddie-Maddie." I tell her truthfully.

"I thought Jessica, Riley, or Sarah was your girl..." Maddie starts to say.

No. They're more like my side hoes. Too bad Madison is too young to understand that joke.

"They've got nothing on you babe." I say with a chuckle.

Maddie giggles and begin to sing the old Bruno Mars song that my parents used to listen to in high school. She really is a cutie.

"Goodnight Maddie." I say as I turn off my lamp.

"Goodnight Blakey." She says with a tired yawn.

I kiss her one last time before closing my tired eyes, and letting my mind turn off for the night.

AN: What did you think of Blake? What did you think of his brief encounter with Alyssa? He's definitely not as dark as she is yet, but Blake has quite a few secrets ;). Any guesses after reading this chapter?

A lot of people want to know what happened between Aria and Spencer, and all I can say is that you'll figure it out soon enough. A quick spoiler is that they're not the only people involved in the feud. We run into more characters from the show such as Emily, Hanna, Alison, Mike, Mona, ect. What do you think happened between the girls?

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I got a good amount of response on the last chapter, so thanks for your support :). Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter so I can continue to make this story better. Have a great day!


	3. Sinner

Alyssa's POV

"Honey, wake up." I hear my mother's soft voice whisper.

My blue eyes flutter open, and I see my mother hovering over my bed. She has tears in her eyes, and she looks incredibly distraught. What did I do this time?

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit up in my bed.

"You were screaming in your sleep again." My mom says as the tears begin to spill out of her eyes.

Again? I hate that my nightmares always wake her and my father up. I'm such a burden, and I'm ashamed of myself because of it. I wish my parents would just ship me off to military school or something. I'd be just as miserable there as I am here, but they'd be able to move on and live their lives.

"It was nothing. Sorry I woke you." I grumble.

"Alyssa, it wasn't nothing. I'm sorry you're hurting baby girl." My mom says as she wraps her arms around me lovingly.

No. I don't want her touching me. I don't deserve her love. I instinctually push myself away from my mother, and glare at her angrily.

"I'm not hurting." I growl furiously.

"Yes you are..." My mom starts to say.

"No. I'm over everything. You're the one who's hurting, and I wish you'd just leave me alone." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

I immediately regret my words. My mom looks even more hurt, and again it's because of me. Why do I always make everything worse? Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut when it comes to my parents?

"You're right, I am hurting." My mom says as she avoids looking into my blue eyes.

"Because of me?" I question.

"I didn't say that..." My mom starts to say.

"You didn't have to say anything Mom. I'm not stupid." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Please just stop. I'm tired, and I don't want to fight with you today." My mom says with an ounce of annoyance in her voice.

She never disclaimed my statement. I knew I was right anyways. My mom is hurting because of me, and so are my dad and brothers. I wonder if they wish I'd never been born. I wish I hadn't been born on mornings like these.

"Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs? Your father made you pancakes, and we have to be at the church in half and hour." My mom says as she glances down at her watch.

Church? Why are we going to church? I know we used to go every Sunday in New York, but we just moved to Rosewood yesterday! Shouldn't we focus on getting everything unpacked, or setting up the furniture? What are my parents thinking?

"Why are we going to church?" I ask as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Because it's Sunday. We always go to church on Sundays. You know that Lyss." My mom says as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"We went to mass in New York, but we're not in New York anymore. We're in Rosewood, remember?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

"It doesn't matter if you're in New York, Rosewood, or even some remote town in Siberia. God is still God, and he'd want you to go to mass." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

She's wrong. I've been in Catholic school since Kindergarden, and according to The Old Testament, God doesn't forgive people like me. He wouldn't want me in his church, or around even the most unworthy of his people. In his eyes, I'm no better than the serpent who tricked Eve into eating that damn apple in The Garden of Eden.

"I'd rather stay home and unpack." I mutter.

"Well, I'd rather be at the beach, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do." My mom says with a chuckle.

Just like always, she doesn't understand. Oh well. I'll go to church, and do whatever Mommy and Daddy ask of me for the rest of the day. That's what I'm best at. Complying to the rules and going through the motions.

"Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." I say as I spring to my feet, and walk over to my closet.

"By the way, mass is a big deal in Rosewood. Make sure you wear something dressy. This isn't like New York where you can get by wearing jeans and a sweatshirt." My mom tells me seriously.

"Okay." I say as my mom walks out of my bedroom.

I stare into my closet, and sigh when I realize that I hardly got any packing done yesterday. How am I going to find something dressy enough to wear to mass? And that's when I see it. A little black dress hanging behind my new school uniform.

I could wear that I guess. Possibly. I haven't worn a dress since... But no one in this town knows what happened. They won't judge me like the kids in New York did. But I know what happened, and so does God. The people of Rosewood might not judge me, but he will.

No. He's already made up his mind about he. I'm a sinner and the devil in his eyes. I'm already doomed. It doesn't matter whether or not I wear the dress or a frumpy down-parka because my destiny is set. I might as well live it up while I'm here.

Hesitating slightly, I pull the dress off the hanger and slide it onto my skinny body. I look at myself in the mirror, and nearly throw up at my reflection. This dress is too short, it shows too much skin, it's too tight, and it's ugly on me. I can't wear this, I can't. I'm about to take the damn thing off, but the sound of my father's voice restricts me from doing so.

"Alyssa, hurry up and come downstairs. You haven't eaten, and we have to leave in five minutes." My dad says from outside of my bedroom.

Shit. I don't have time to change. I'll have to walk into my new church looking like a drowned out slut. Oh well. I guess I deserve it.

"I'm coming." I say before slamming the closet door shut, and storming out of the bedroom.

Line Break

I enter the large white church alongside my mother and father, and the only sound that can be heard is the quiet chattering of the townspeople. Unlike my church in New York, I don't know a soul here. My mom knows several of the adults, and some of them offer her a wave, or a warm smile as we enter the back pew.

I look around the large room, and immediately begin to feel out of place. All the girls my age are wearing designer dresses, and here I am in a worn out dress and a pair of my mom's flats. My mom always told me that there was money in Rosewood, but I didn't realize there was this much money. How is my family going to fit in here? We're definitely comfortable, but we're not rich by any means. Both of my parents are English professors, and they have to find a way to put three kids through college. I'm pretty sure we're the only family in this building who didn't drive to church in a BMW.

"Are okay Alyssa?" My dad asks as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

No. It all feels like too much. I don't want to be here right now. At church, I'm being judged not only by God, but by my new peers. I look like a mess, and I'm already making a terrible first impression on them. I need to leave. I can't be an outcast in this town. I can't.

"I-I don't feel well. Can I go for a walk?" I whisper.

My mom and my dad exchange a knowing look. I can tell they don't like the idea of me leaving during family time, but I know they're afraid to say no to me.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Would you like me to come with you?" My mom asks me.

"No, you stay here with Daddy." I say as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"Okay. Be safe honey." My mom says before kissing my forehead softly.

Be safe? More like don't be stupid, and get yourself into trouble again. I wonder if my parents think I'm destructive. Do they worry that I'll get involved with the wrong people every time I leave my house? I know I do.

"I'll be safe. Love you." I whisper before climbing out of the pew, and exiting the church.

Where should I go? I could walk around town for a while, but my mom probably doesn't want me so far away from her. My eyes dart over to a stairwell that leads to the top of the bell tower. I wonder if this is the bell tower from my mother's stories. When I was young, my mother used to tell me about her childhood and teenage years in Rosewood. Apparently my parents broke up twice on this very stairwell, and my mom beams when she tells the story. I know a story about a break up doesn't seem very uplifting, but to my mother it represents the many hardships her and my father had to go through to be together.

After thinking about it for a minute, I decide to take the journey to the top of the bell tower. What else am I going to do around here? Slowly, I make my way up the stairs, and I gasp at the sight the bell tower offers. I can see all of Rosewood from up here! No wonder my mother loved this place so much.

Or did she? Even though my mom always talks about her childhood in Rosewood, she hasn't been back here since the birth of my oldest brother Matthew. On holidays my grandparents visit us in New York, but we never visit them in Rosewood. She claims it's because she's so busy raising a family and managing her career, but I'm not so sure I buy that. My mom is never too busy go to Europe for a vacation, or to drive down to Boston on the fourth Tuesday of every month for her environmental club. So why didn't she ever make time to visit Rosewood?

What if my mom has a dark past too? Maybe things happened to her here that were similar to the things that happened to me in New York. No. I doubt it. My mom couldn't have any secrets. She's too... Mom like.

I take a seat against the wall, and stare out the bell-tower. I try to imagine what it would feel like to be my mother at seventeen years old. What was it like growing up in this small town? How did it feel to be a normal teenage girl, with a cute boyfriend and an abundance of friends? I used to be normal. Way back before this entire ordeal started.

I close my eyes, and think back to the day that changed my life forever. The day the Perkins moved into our old apartment complex.

Flash Back

I love summer. During summer, you're allowed to hang-out with your friends non-stop, and go to the mall without having to worry about all the homework you have to finish later. The only problem with summer is that it's easy to forget about all your responsibilities, and go way overboard when it comes to things like spending your mom's money.

I made that mistake today. I went to the mall with my friends Massie, Sophia, and Avery, and I spent two-hundred dollars on a pair of boots. I'm dreading my mother's reaction as I walk into our apartment. She's going to ground me when she sees the price tag, and she's never going let me borrow her credit card ever again.

"Hey honey. How was your trip to the mall?" My mom asks me from our custom kitchen.

Do I tell her about the boots, or do I let her figure it out on her own? I feel jittery today, so I decide to go with the latter.

"It was a lot of fun. We went to the food court for lunch, and then we just looked around for a few hours." I ramble nervously.

"Oh? Did you find anything cute?" My mom asks as she raises an eye brow.

"Well- I um..." I start to ramble.

"Why am I even asking that? Of course you did! You're holding a bag for crying out loud!" My mom says as she begins to approach me.

This is it. She's going to see the boots, and then ground me until I turn thirty. Great. My summer (and life) is officially over!

"Come on! Let me see?" My mom says as she reaches for the bag.

I sigh, before handing my mom the bag. She takes out the shoe-box, and opens it slowly. My mom's eyes grow wide with excitement when she sees the new pair of shoes. Maybe she hasn't seen the price tag yet.

"Alyssa! These are adorable!" My mom squeals.

"Um, yeah." I mutter as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"I bet they were expensive, but it's worth it! How much did you pay for these? Fifty dollars? Maybe eighty?" My mom asks as she searches for the price tag.

"Not exactly..." I start to ramble.

At that moment, my mom see's the price-tag. Her eyes grow wide with shock, and she shoots me an angry glare. Crap!

"Two-hundred dollars? Alyssa Fitz, what in the world were you thinking?" My mom asks as she begins to raise her voice.

"That they were twenty-five percent off?" I tell her hesitantly.

The angry look on my mother's face begins to evaporate, and she begins to laugh hysterically at my words. What in the world? I don't know if I should feel relieved or concerned about my mother's mental state of health.

"Y-you're laughing?" I ask with shock evident in my voice.

"You're a fifteen year-old girl Alyssa. You have absolutely no impulse control when it comes to clothes, and I get it. I should have written you a check for fifty-dollars, instead of giving you my credit-card." My mom says through her laughter.

"S-so I'm not in trouble?" I ask her cautiously.

"Not this time. I'm in a good mood today, and in the grand scheme of things two-hundred dollars isn't the end of the world. You're off the hook this time, but next time you pull something like this you're grounded." My mom says in a warning voice.

I respond by running over to my mom, and wrapping my arms around her lovingly. I'm so happy that she didn't ground me, and I'm even happier that she's not angry with me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim.

"No problem Alyssa. Your father and I wanted to get you a gift to celebrate anyways." My mom says with a chuckle.

Celebrate? It isn't my birthday or a Holliday.

"Celebrate what?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Your report card just came in the mail, and you got straight A's for the second time in a row. Congratulations honey! We're so proud of you." My mom says with a warm smile.

Straight A's again? I don't know how I do it! I just ended my freshman year last week, and so far I have a 4.0 on my transcript! I'm doing much better than I thought I would do.

"Wow." I say as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Don't act so surprised. You earned this Alyssa. You work so hard, and I'm very impressed." My mom tells me seriously.

"Thanks mom." I say with a cheeky smile.

At that moment, my father waltzes into the kitchen, singing "My Girl" by the Temptations. Oh God!

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girls. My girls my girls. Talkin' 'bout my girls." My father sings as he wraps his arms around me and my mother.

"Ezra, do poor Alyssa a favor and stop singing. She's fifteen now, and I'm sure it's embarrassing her." My mom says in a teasing voice.

"Nah. Alyssa loves my voice. Don't you kiddo?" My dad asks as he ruffles my dark hair.

"No offense Daddy, but you should stick to writing poetry." I tell him truthfully.

"That hurts." My dad says as he pouts at me.

I giggle at my father's words. He's such a goofball, and he never fails to put a smile on my face.

"Where are Patrick and Matthew? I'm sure they want to hear all about their baby sister's perfect semester." My dad says as he offers me a proud smile.

"Last I checked they were upstairs getting to know our new neighbors." My mom tells him.

New neighbors? We haven't had a new neighbor in ages! Our apartment complex is so nice that no one ever wants to move out. However, the owners recently built a new penthouse on the story above ours, and I'm guessing it's finished now. But how did they sell it so quickly? I can't believe we have new neighbors already!

"Have you met the Perkins yet Alyssa? They're the most darling couple! They've been married for almost five years now, but they can't be any older than thirty." My mom says as she pours herself a glass of ice-water.

"Forget about that Aria! The husband Douglass is one of the best college baseball coaches in America! He left Stanford to coach at NYU, and I'm convinced that he's going to lead our team to a title this year. How cool would it be to profess at a college with a league winning baseball team?" My dad asks as his eyes dart over to my mother.

"I don't know Ezra. It seems a bit weird to me. Why would he leave a sports powerhouse like Stanford to coach at NYU which is only division three? It doesn't make sense." My mom says with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well his wife Rita wanted to move to New York. He told me earlier that they're ready to settle down and start a family, and she wants to be close to home." My father says with a shrug.

"Huh. I guess it makes sense. Alyssa, why don't you go upstairs and introduce yourself? I'm sure they'd love to meet you." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do this afternoon. Besides, it would be fun to meet the new neighbors. Everyone in our complex is so old, and it will be nice to have some young people around here.

"Yeah, I'll go now." I say before sprinting out of the kitchen, and leaving my family's apartment.

I take the elevator up to the next floor, and by the time I get out I hear loud music playing. Are they throwing a party up here or something? I knock on the door to the apartment, and a woman in her late twenties answers the door immediately. I'm instantly taken aback by her beauty. The woman has dark brown hair, and misty green eyes with a hint of blue in them.

"You must be Alyssa. Your brothers were telling us all about you. My name's Rita." The woman says as she holds out her hand.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you." I say as I shake her hand.

At that moment, a man, who I'm assuming is the baseball coach, begins to approach us. The man is tall, and stands at about six foot five. He is also remarkably handsome with his icy blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. No wonder Rita married him. They're both so gorgeous.

"Hey Alyssa. My name's Douglass." The man says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

I don't know what to do or say. I don't think I've ever felt this strong of physical attraction to someone before. I know I'm only fifteen, and he's in his early thirties, but I can still appreciate his beauty right?

"H-hi." I mutter as I stare into his piercing blue eyes.

"She's adorable isn't she?" Rita asks as she gestures towards me.

"Yeah, she's beautiful just like her mother." Douglas says as he offers me a pearly smile.

My insides begin to feel all gooey. Does he really think I'm beautiful? I don't think any guy, other than my dad and brothers, have complimented my looks before. This is definitely a confidence booster.

"Your brothers are outside in the hot tub. You're welcome to stay for a few hours if you'd like." Rita tells me sweetly.

Hot-tub? They have a hot-tub?

"You have a hot-tub?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Oh yeah. It's out on the patio. Perks of living on the top floor! Would you like to go for a swim?" Douglas asks me curiously.

"I don't have a bathing suit..." I start to ramble.

"Nonsense! You live right downstairs! Just go home and throw it on!" Douglass exclaims.

Huh. He has a point. Going in the hot-tub does sound nice, and I haven't seen my brothers all day.

"Yeah, I think I will." I say as I offer Douglas a sweet smile.

End of Flashback

I didn't know that the afternoon I spent with my brothers and the Perkins was the beginning of the end. Part of me blames my parents. Why did they let me go over there that day? Another part of me blames my brothers. Why didn't they protect me like older brothers are supposed to do? Mostly though, I blame myself. After all, every thing that happened was my fault. I was foolish, and I was naive. It's too bad I didn't realize that until it was too late.

"Hey there." I hear a masculine voice say.

I gasp, and look up at the teenage boy standing in front of me. Immediately, I begin to feel anxious. He looks just like... Just like Douglas. He's tall and muscular with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, and his appearance literally makes me want to cry and vomit at the same time.

What was I thinking coming up here alone? I don't know anyone in this town, and I don't know what the guys here are like. For all I know, this boy could be willing to hurt me, and no one would be here to help. I need to get out of here. Fast.

"Hey." I say before springing to my feet, and hurrying towards the stairs.

"Wait! What's the rush?" The boy asks as he grabs my shoulder.

Absolute fear and panic overtakes my body. He's touch is setting my skin on fire, and not in a good way. I want to cry and scream at the same time, but there's no use. Everyone is downstairs at church, and no one would be able to hear my pleas for help.

"Don't touch me!" I say as bravely as I can.

"Sorry. I didn't know that touching a girl's shoulder was a crime. I'll accept whatever punishment you find fitting." He says before winking at me flirtatiously.

Well, my idea of a good punishment would be castration, but I doubt this douche-bag would agree.

"That's not funny." I tell him angrily.

"Really? You don't think I'm funny?" The boy asks in a mocking voice.

You know what, I'm done waiting around for something to happen. I'm going to get out of here right now. I'll run to my daddy, and he'll beat the crap out of this boy for giving me a hard time. I begin to sprint towards the stairs, and I run down them as quickly as my legs will carry me.

"Stop! I didn't mean to frighten you." The boy calls out after me.

His voice is so gentle, that I start to cry. I'm not trying to be a freak. I'm just so afraid... He was just being a normal teenage boy, and I freaked out. What in the world is wrong with me? I just hope he doesn't notice the tears that are pouring out of my eyes.

"My name's Blake Cavanaugh." He says as he extends a hand.

Blake. I like it. It's a simple name.

"I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Fitz." I say as I give his hand a firm shake.

"Rosewood is a small town, so why haven't I seen you around before? Are you here visiting an old relative or something?" Blake asks me curiously.

"No. I just moved here yesterday." I say with a sniffle.

Blake doesn't say anything for a while. Instead, he stares at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Where did you move from?" He asks me curiously.

"New York City." I respond.

"New York? Why would you leave the coolest place in the world to come to a boring town like Rosewood?" Blake asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

I don't know why, but I feel the urge to tell him everything about myself. Everything from the Perkins, to the death, to my time in the mental institution. Wait, I can't tell him those things. I don't even know this boy. My family moved to Rosewood to give me a fresh start, and I'm not going to throw it away on some guy I just met.

"You ask a lot of questions." I mutter.

"How else am I supposed to get to know you?" Blake asks as he raises an eye brow.

He doesn't want to get to know me. I don't even want to know me. If he knew all the baggage that I carry around with me, he wouldn't even be wasting his time here. If he's not going to waste his time on someone as damaged as me, why should I waste my time on someone as attractive as him?

"I should get going. My mom doesn't know I'm here." I say before turning away from Blake, and walking down the last flight of stairs.

"Does Mommy have to know everything?" He asks me curiously.

Yeah, she really does. Ever since the accident, my mother insists on knowing everything that's going on in my life. It would be annoying, but I know she's only trying to protect me.

"Yeah, pretty much." I grumble before storming away.

AN: What did you think? Any new ideas on what might have happened to Alyssa? How do you think the Perkins play into it? I have the next chapter written, and I will post as soon as I get twenty reviews. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Babysitting

Blake's POV

I wake up with Madison sleeping soundly in my arms. Slowly, the details of last night come flooding back into my brain. My sister came into my room while I was texting Jessica, and I agreed to let her sleep with me since she was so shaken up about a nightmare.

"Blakey?" Madison asks as her hazel eyes flutter open.

"Hey Maddie. Did you sleep well?" I ask her softly.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for letting me sleep with you." Maddie tells me with a slight smile.

"It was my pleasure." I say before kissing her forehead lovingly.

At that moment, my mother barges into my room. She looks angry. Really, really angry. However, her anger begins to die down when she sees Maddie laying down next to me in bed.

"Hey Maddie-Maddie. What are you doing in here sweetheart?" My mother asks as she scoops the little girl into her arms.

"I had a scary dream, so Blakey let me sleep with him." Maddie tells my mother innocently.

"Huh. That was sweet of him." My mom mutters as her eyes dart over to me.

"It was. Blakey is the nicest older brother in the world! He told me that I was his girl, and that he'd always protect me." Maddie says with a smile.

All the sudden, my mom doesn't seem so angry anymore. If anything, she seems relieved. Maybe now she knows that I'm not such a heartless person after all.

"Maddie, do you want to go downstairs and watch TV for a few minutes? I'd like to have a word with your older brother." My mom says as she gently puts Maddie down.

Maddie nods before sprinting out of the bedroom eagerly. My mom never lets her watch TV, so this is a special occasion. Whatever my mom needs to tell me must be especially important. My mom closes my bedroom door, before taking a seat on my bed, and running her hands through my dirty-blonde hair.

"That was sweet of you. I'm glad Maddie knows how much you love her." My mom says as her voice softens.

"She's my baby sister. I wasn't going to kick her out of my room while she was so upset." I say with a shrug.

"Well, I'm proud of you." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"Thanks." I say with a blush.

"Look, I didn't mean to come down on you so hard yesterday. You're my son, and I only want what's best for you. You know that, right Blake?" My mom asks me softly.

"Yes, of course I know." I say with a nod.

"You're a good kid Blake. I know that, and so does your father. That's why we're so concerned." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you concerned about? I have a 3.8 grade point average, and I've been playing baseball everyday this summer. I'm doing everything I'm supposed to be doing, so what's all the commotion about?" I ask my mother as I try to contain my frustration.

"It's not about your school work or your baseball Blake, but you're right. You've done well for yourself, and if you keep up the hard work you'll do great thinks in life. I'm just worried that you're letting outside forces distract you from what's important." My mom tells me softly.

"Outside forces? What are you talking about?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"I'm talking about all the drinking you've been doing this summer, and all the girls you've been hanging around." My mom says with an exasperated sigh.

"Mom, everyone drinks in high school. What's the big deal? And I have a lot of friends who are girls, so what?" I ask as throw my hands into the air.

"You're right Blake, most kids drink in high school, but you're not most kids! Most kids aren't going to Princeton or Stanford to play baseball. And I have a feeling that the girls you've been hanging around with are more than just friends." My mom says with a heavy sigh.

"Why would you think that?" I question.

"Because I found a pack of condoms in your car." My mom blurts out suddenly.

Shit. What was she doing going through my car? This is awkward, but she had no business going through my things.

"Before you get angry with me, let me just explain. I felt badly that we fought yesterday, so I decided to surprise you by taking the car in to get a new stereo system. I was looking through your pockets to make sure there wasn't anything valuable hidden inside of them before I handed the car in, and I found these." My mom says as she pulls the package of condoms out of her pocket, and hands them to me.

I'm at a complete loss for words. Is my mother really having this conversation with me right now? I can't believe she just handed me a pack of condoms...

"Blake, I know this isn't any of my business. You're seventeen years old, and you're old enough to make these decisions on your own, but you don't even have a girlfriend." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

"Why does that matter?" I ask as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Because it means you're sleeping around. Like I said before it's none of my business, but don't you want it to be special? How will your future wife feel when she finds out that you've slept with fifty girls who meant absolutely nothing to you?" My mom questions.

"Mom..." I start to say.

"Look, I get it. You're a horny seventeen year-old boy, and I'm sure you have girls throwing themselves at you all the time, but is this honestly what you want Blake? I know it feels good, but..." My mom starts to ramble.

"That's not why I do it." I say, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Wait, what?" My mom asks with confusion in her voice.

"I said that's not why I do it. It's not just about how it feels." I say as I avoid looking into my mother's eyes.

"So why do you do it?" My mom asks as her voice softens.

She wouldn't understand. No one could possibly understand. What the girls who sleep with me don't know is that I'm using them to feel in control. Whenever I have sex, I know that I'm in complete control of the situation, and it's an amazing feeling. But my mom wouldn't understand. She couldn't possibly.

"You wouldn't understand." I mutter.

"Oh?" My mom asks as she raises an eye brow.

"I do it because... Never mind." I say, stopping myself before I give too much away.

"Blake, you can talk to me. I'm your mother, and I love you." My mom says as tears begin to form in her hazel eyes.

"I know, but I can't talk to you about this. It's too..." I start to say.

"Awkward? I know the feeling. Would you rather talk to your father?" My mom asks me.

No. That would be even more awkward. I prefer to keep my sex life to myself thank you very much.

"Not really." I say as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"Honey..." My mom starts to say.

"Mom, I get it. I'm making horrible decisions, and I'm letting you down. I don't want to be a bad son, so I'll try harder." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Blake... You're the best son I could have ever asked for. Don't beat yourself up over this. You're just going through a hard time." My mom says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"It's just so much pressure, you know?" I ask with a sniffle.

A look of realization washes over my mother's face, and she lets out a breathy sigh. Did I say something wrong? I hope I didn't upset my mother more than I already have.

"Blake, you know that your father and I will love you no matter what. It doesn't matter if you end up at Princeton, or at Rosewood Community College. All we want is for you to be a healthy and happy teenage boy. If you're turning to girls and alcohol to relieve yourself of stress, then I'm failing as a mother." My mom says through her tears.

"Mom, it's not about you or Dad. I'm the one who wants to do well. Even though you might not care where I go to school, I do." I tell my mother seriously.

"I get it. You're a perfectionist, and you put too much pressure on yourself. I was the same way in high school you know. I think it's part of the Hastings DNA." My mom says with a chuckle.

Yeah, she's probably right. Everyone on my mom's side of the family has some stress issues to work through. I hope I don't grow up to be as uptight as Grandpa Peter...

"What would think of going to therapy once a week?" My mom asks me suddenly.

Therapy? Does she think I'm crazy? I'm a little high-strung, but that doesn't mean that she needs to ship me off to Radley or anything like that!

"Blake, relax. I don't think you're crazy. I just think that you're under a lot of pressure, and it would be nice if you learned how to deal with that pressure in a healthy way." My mom tells me gently.

I don't want to go to therapy, but my mom obviously wants me to go. I know I'm causing her worry, and I don't want to make things worse for her. It wouldn't hurt to please her, even if it means sitting through a few pointless therapy sessions.

"Yeah. Therapy sounds great." I mutter as I avoid looking into her hazel eyes.

"Really?" My mom asks as her face lights up with excitement.

"Yeah, sure. I guess it couldn't make things any worse." I say with a shrug.

"It won't. This will make things so much better for you Blakey." My mom says before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere with baseball." I say as my tone turn serious.

"Don't worry, I got it." My mom says with a chuckle.

"Do you have any cases that you need to work on today?" I ask my mother curiously.

"Yes actually. I have a rape case to deal with, but I doubt I'll be able to get much work done. It's my day to watch Maddie, and you know how high-maintenance she can be." My mom says with an eye roll.

Maybe I can redeem myself by helping my mom out today. I could watch Maddie, and she could work on her case. It would be a win for everyone involved.

"I don't have any plans today. I could watch Maddie for a few hours." I say with a nonchalant shrug.

"Seriously? That would be awesome, but only if you're not busy..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Mom, it's cool. I already said that I didn't have plans." I say with a chuckle.

"I could pay you for babysitting. I know you could use the extra pocket money." My mom offers.

"No, it's perfectly okay. You don't have to pay me to spend a few hours with my little sister." I tell her.

"Well how about we go out for Chinese food later tonight? I know you've been wanting to go, and I think your father gets off work early tonight." My mom says after thinking about it for a minute.

Chinese food sounds delicious, and it might be nice to spend an evening with my family. I haven't really gone out to eat with them since summer started, and I miss spending quality time with them. Maybe it's good that my mom confronted me about this. I do need to get my act together, and focus on what's important.

"That sounds good." I say with a wide smile.

My mom responds by offering me a soft kiss on the forehead, and pulling me in for a long hug.

"It's good that we had this talk Blakey." My mom tells me softly.

"Yeah, I agree." I say with a slight smile.

"I love you." My mom says to me.

"I love you too." I tell her truthfully.

My mom stares at me for a minute, and I begin to feel self-conscious. Do I have something in my teeth? Maybe my hair is messy since I haven't combed it yet.

"What?" I ask my mom with a concerned expression on my face.

"Nothing. You just remind me of your father when he was your age." My mom says with a teary smile.

"Oh." I say as a blush begins to form on my cheeks.

"I'll leave you now. I'll have Maddie come upstairs after I start working." My mom tells me.

"Okay, bye." I say as my mom leaves my bedroom.

Line Break

I've been babysitting Maddie for two hours now, and she's driving me crazy! Not only is she hyper, but she's also extremely bossy. When it comes to Maddie, it's either her way or the highway.

"Blakey! Let's play pretend! I get to be Cinderella, and you get to be my Fairy Godmother!" Maddie exclaims.

Is she serious? There is no way I'm going to be a Fairy Godmother.

"Maddie, no." I tell her flatly.

"Blakey, yes." My sister says as she begins to raise her voice a little.

"Maddie, I have played with your dolls, I have let you put lipstick all over my face, and I have let you ride on my back for thirty-minutes straight. Pretending to be your Fairy Godmother is where I draw the line." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

My little sister pouts, and for a minute I worry that she's going to start crying. If she cries my mom will come into the room, and she'll take Maddie from me. If that happens, my mom won't get any work done, and it will be all my fault.

"Mommy always plays pretend with me." Maddie says as her chin begins to quiver.

"I have an idea! Why don't we walk into town and eat lunch at The Grille? That sounds fun, doesn't it?" I ask with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

Maddie doesn't seem sold. She just stares at me with a blank expression on her face.

"What do you say?" I ask, trying to get a response for her.

"Will you let me order whatever I want?" Maddie questions.

Oh God! This could get bad. On Maddie's seventh birthday my dad let her order whatever she wanted from The Grille, and she got chicken fingers, Mac and Cheese, pepperoni pizza, cotton candy, a hot fudge Sunday, a lava cake, and three bottles of creme soda. Eventually my mom cut her off, and Maddie threw a fit right there in the middle of the restaurant.

"How does an order of chicken strips and a hot fudge Sunday sound?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

"Can I get a creme soda too?" Maddie asks me softly.

I don't want to feed her too much sugar, but I also don't want to play pretend for the rest of the afternoon. I guess it's fine.

"Only if you don't tell Mommy." I tell my sister seriously.

"You want me to lie to Mommy?" Maddie asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Okay. No creme soda." I challenge.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Maddie says with a defeated sigh.

Line Break

Maddie and I sit at the table closet to the window, and I watch in amusement as my little sister waves to all the bikers as they ride by. Sometimes they ignore my sister, but other times they smile and wave back.

"Hello, I'm Cat and I'll be serving you today." A waitress in her early twenties says as she approaches our table.

Holy cow! She's smoking hot. Her red hair, her blue eyes, her ginormous boobs...

"Cat? Like the animal?" Maddie asks the waitress innocently.

Jesus Christ. I hide my face in embarrassment, but Cat doesn't seem to mind my sister's comment.

"Exactly like that sweetheart." She says before handing my sister a kid's menu, and handing me an adult menu.

Crap. Is it bad that I like the kid's menu better? I wanted to order chicken strips, and I like the word search and the maze on the front cover...

"Hey Maddie, want to switch menus?" I ask my sister as soon as Cat walks away.

"No way Jose." Maddie says as she begins to shake her head vigorously.

"Please Maddie? Don't you want to be a big girl for a day?" I question.

"No. I want to help Mr. Breadstick find the basket." Maddie says as she begins to work on the maze.

This is sheer torture. I have to make her switch menus with me.

"I'll let you order an extra creme soda if you switch menus with me." I say with a desperate sigh.

"No thank you." Maddie says with a giggle.

"Maddie..." I start to whine.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Maddie says as her eyes grow wide with excitement.

"What is it?" I ask her curiously.

"Cat, Cat, Cat!" Maddie screams at the top of her lungs.

Oh my God! She's going ask Cat for an extra kid's menu! This girl will be the death of me,

"Maddie, Maddie, it's okay." I say as I cover her mouth with my hand.

But it's too late. Cat is already scurrying over to our table with a concerned expression on her face. Great.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" Cat asks as her eyes dart over to my younger sister.

"My brother wants a kids menu. There aren't any games on the grown-up menu." Maddie says a she takes my menu, and shows it to our waitress.

Cat begins to laugh hysterically, and I can feel my cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Why did Maddie have to open her big mouth?

"Here you go. Would you like some extra crayons?" Cat asks me in a teasing voice.

"No thank you." I grumble.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?" Cat questions.

"We're ready! We'll take two orders of chicken strips, three creme sodas, and two hot fudge Sundays for dessert." Maddie says with a cheeky smile.

"Okay. Can I ask why you ordered three creme sodas instead of two?" Cat asks with an amused look on her face.

"Oh yeah. My brother said he'd get me an extra creme soda if I got him a new menu. Right Blakey?" Maddie asks as her eyes dart over to me.

I groan in response. Our waitress must think I'm a total freak.

"You could have just asked me you know. I wouldn't have judged you." Cat tells me seriously.

"I think Blakey has a crush on you. He liked girls a lot. My mommy says he's girl crazy, and once I saw him kissing Jessica Kahn in our living room." Maddie says as she begins to laugh hysterically.

That's it! I've had enough her sassy comments! Why on Earth did I agree to babysit Maddie for an entire day?

"Maddie, knock it off!" I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"I should go..." Cat mutters before storming away.

"See Blakey. If you want something, all you have to do is ask Cat." Maddie says as she takes a long sip of water.

"Please just stop talking." I growl furiously.

"Someone's in a grouchy mood. Don't have a cow Blake." Maddie says with an eye roll.

I ignore my sister, and begin the talk of helping Mr. Breadstick find his basket. I finish in less than twenty seconds, and I smile at my impressive time. I can't believe it used to take me so long to figure these things out!

"Alyssa, is this table okay?" I hear someone ask.

Alyssa? Where have I heard that name before? I look up, and gasp when I see the girl I met yesterday at church standing a few feet away from me. Should I say something? No that would be weird.

"Yeah, it's fine Mom." Alyssa mutters.

My eyes grow wide with shock when Alyssa and her mom take a seat in the booth in front of us. Alyssa's back is facing me, but I get a clear view of her mother, who looks rather concerned about something.

"I don't want to go..." Alyssa starts to ramble.

"Honey, I know you're nervous, but it's going to be okay." Alyssa's mom says as she reaches for her hand.

What is she nervous about? Starting school next week? I wish I could tell Alyssa that she has nothing to be nervous about. She's smoking hot, and she'll have no trouble fitting in. All the girls will want to be best friends with her, and all the guys will want to bang her. (Myself included)

"Hey Blake, why are you staring..." Maddie starts to say.

I bend down so I'm at Maddie's eye level, and I begin to whisper to her.

"Don't you dare say anything. Just shut-up and drink your creme soda." I growl.

Maddie looks hurt, and for a minute I feel bad, but then Alyssa begins to speak again. I quickly gear my attention towards her, and wait anxiously for her response.

"What if someone from my new school finds out? They'll think I'm a freak..." Alyssa starts to say.

Find out about what? Now I'm really curious about Alyssa Fitz...

"No one will find out, and for the millionth time you aren't a freak." Her mom says as her tone turns serious.

All the sudden, I feel guilty. I shouldn't be listening to this conversation. Alyssa seems to have enough problems without my eavesdropping, and I should respect her privacy. I grab my kids menu, and then spring to my feet.

"Where are you going Blakey?" Maddie asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"We're moving back a booth." I say in response.

Maddie nods, before grabbing her things and following me to the next booth back. Now I'm too far away to hear what Alyssa and her mom are talking about.

"Blake, sorry I told the waitress that you had a crush on her." Maddie says with a guilty look on her face.

"Don't sweat it Maddie. It turns out Cat wasn't as hot as I thought she was after all." I say as my eyes dart over to Alyssa.

AN: What did you think? Do you like Blake any more or less than you did before reading this chapter? Any new insight on what might have happened to either Blake or Alyssa? I've gotten some interesting theories, and I love hearing your ideas :). I have the next chapter written, and I'll post as soon as I get twenty reviews. Thanks for reading :)

By the way, I got a review saying that I keep mixing up Blake and Alyssa's eye colors. I re-read, and the guest was right, so sorry about that! I have so many characters that I find myself mixing their physical traits, which isn't good! For the record, Alyssa's eyes are blue and Blake's are hazel :) Sorry for any confusion, and thanks to the guest who cleared that up for me!


	5. Therapy

Alyssa's POV

I stare out the window of my mom's car, and observe my new town, Rosewood Pennsylvania. I see a young couple holding hands on a park bench, little girls playing hopscotch and jumping rope, teenage boys throwing the football around, a mother bending down to hand her son a chocolate ice cream cone, and so much more. These are sights that would convince most people that there is good in the world, but I just feel empty. I don't want to feel empty anymore. I want to feel... I don't know. I just want to feel something.

"Rosewood sure is beautiful, isn't it honey?" My mom asks as she reaches for my hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

It is beautiful. Unlike New York, the streets aren't ridiculously crowded, and it's a safe enough town for kids to run free. The sky is as blue as ever, and I see tall pine trees off in the distance. Maybe growing up in Rosewood would have been better than growing up in New York. I wonder why my parents left this town in the first place.

"Why did you leave Rosewood?" I ask my mom suddenly.

My mom looks taken aback, startled even. I can tell I struck a chord in her, and I immediately regret asking about her not so distant past.

"It's complicated Alyssa. Rosewood wasn't always this way." My mom mutters.

So what was it like? Darker, or more hostile? I can't imagine Rosewood being anything other than light, and lively like it is today.

"We have forty five minutes before your appointment starts. Are you hungry? We can eat at The Grille for lunch?" My mom offers.

I'm not hungry, but going into an air-conditioned restaurant sounds better than sitting in the hot car for forty-five minutes. Plus, it might be nice to have lunch with my mom.

"Sounds good." I say with a nod.

My mom smiles, before unbuckling her seatbelt and walking out of the car. I do the same, and follow my mom into the trendy restaurant.

"Alyssa, is this table okay?" My mother asks me softly.

Does she really think I care about a stupid table? I swear my mom needs my approval on everything these days. My mom must think that if she says the wrong thing, or sits at the wrong table, I'll snap and go tumbling into a downward spiral.

"Yeah, it's fine Mom." I mutter.

I take a seat across from my mother, and realize that she looks concerned. What's wrong? Am I acting strange? And that's when I realize that I'm shaking. I'm shaking so much, that she probably thinks I'm having a seizure. For the first time today, I realize how nervous I am about meeting with my new therapist.

"I don't want to go." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Honey, I know you're nervous, but it's going to be okay." My mom says as she reaches for my hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

When I was seven, my grandma and her husband Steve came to New York for a visit. It was Christmas time, and my grandma brought a glass figurine that was shaped like a little girl in her suitcase. Grandma's best friend gave her the glass figurine, and she brought it on the trip so she could show it to my mother. Apparently, the sculpture of the girl looked exactly like my mom when she was young.

Grandma left the figurine out on the table so that the whole household could admire it, and one day when my mom and grandma went shopping, I picked up the figurine so I could get a better look at it. I had forgotten that my hands were slippery and wet from just washing them, so as soon as I took the figurine off the counter I dropped it. The girl shattered into a million pieces, and I knew it was broken beyond repair.

As soon as my mom and grandma got back from the mall, they saw the broken girl, and asked my father what had happened. He truthfully told them that he didn't know, and I bursted into tears and told them everything. My mom was angry. She yelled at me for being careless, and for not coming forward right away. My grandma on the other hand, couldn't have cared less.

"I can get it fixed Alyssa. It's just a figurine, and the most important thing is that you weren't hurt." I remember my grandma saying as she wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me close to her.

After that, I forgot all about the figurine. I assumed that grandma had gotten it fixed, and that it was just as beautiful as it always had been. About three years later, my grandma sent out a Christmas card. On it was a picture of her and Steve, but in the background I could see Grandma's collection of figurines, along with the little girl I shattered years before. Even in the picture, I could tell that the girl didn't look the same as she used to. She was pieced back together, but I could still see the cracks and strains on the glass figure.

In a way, I'm just like the glass figurine. I took a terrible fall, and I broke. Everyone wants to stitch me back together, and pretend like I'm the same girl that I always had been. But I'll never be that girl again. Even with therapy and support from my family, I'll always be different from the girl I was before the fall. You'll always be able to see my cracks and strains, and I can feel them because they're carved on the undersides of my heart.

"What are you thinking about?" My mom whispers to me.

She doesn't want to know. If I told her that I was just like the glass figurine, she wouldn't believe me. I wonder if my mom realizes that she's just like grandma. She puts me on a shelf for the whole world to see, even though I'm broken. I'm damaged goods, and everyone can see that except for her. All she's doing is embarrassing herself.

"What if someone from my new school finds out? They'll think I'm a freak." I say, so I won't have to tell my mom what I'm actually thinking about.

"No one will find out, and for the millionth time you aren't a freak." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

That's easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who had to walk through the hallways of high school with everyone staring, and calling her names as she passed by. She wasn't the one who lost all of her best friends because they were embarrassed to be seen with her. She wasn't the one who had to go through what I went through.

"Alyssa... You're crying." My mom says as she hands me a napkin, which I use to wipe away my tears.

I cry so much now, that I don't even realize I'm doing it. I know it breaks my mom's heart when I cry, so I try to stop, but the tears just keep on coming.

"Alyssa, I know you don't see it now, but it's all going to be okay. I promise." My mom says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"How do you know?" I ask her skeptically.

"Because I've been around for a long, long time. I've seen extraordinary people get through extraordinary tragedies, and you're the most extraordinary person I've ever known." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

I want to believe her, but I can't. I'm just too damn hopeless to heal.

"You're only saying that because you're my mom." I say with a sniffle.

"No. I'm saying it because it's the truth." My mom whispers to me.

Line Break

My mom sits next to me in my new therapist Michelle Golden's office, and she gives my hand a loving squeeze. I can tell she's just as, if not more nervous about this than I am. My mom knows that Michelle is my last hope. If she can't fix me, then who can?

"So, I've been looking through your files. It's seems like you've had a very traumatic year." Michelle says as she glances up at me from her desk.

"It's been hard. Alyssa is doing her best to recover, but she's just so hurt." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

Michelle gets up from her desk, and sits down on the chair across from the couch I'm sitting on. Now we're face to face, and I feel even more nervous if that's humanly possible. My therapist is probably a few years older than my mom, and she has olive skin and hazel eyes. She seems nice enough, but I know first hand that looks can be deceiving.

"You've been to therapy before, right Alyssa?" Michelle asks me softly.

"Yes." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"How many people has she talked to?" Michelle asks as her eyes dart over to my mother.

"Alyssa went to a therapist in New York. Our family pediatrician referred us, but it didn't exactly work out. She also talked to some people while she was in the hospital." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Hospital? Are you referring to the rehabilitation center Alyssa was sent to after she tried to kill herself last year?" Michelle asks my mom gently.

"Yes, that's the one." My mom says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Here." Michelle mutters before hanging my mom a box of tissues.

This woman sure doesn't miss a beat. She doesn't seem to be judging me, but it could be an act. Maybe underneath the caring therapist persona, she's thinking about what a nutcase I am.

"Since you've been to therapy before, you know how everything works. I can't repeat anything you tell me in this room unless I think you might be a danger to yourself or others. Also, if I find out that someone is physically hurting you I'll have to report it to the police and your mother." Michelle says as her tone turns seriously.

Am I a danger to myself? If Michelle knew about the cutting, would she have to report it? No. Cutting isn't suicide.

"Do either of you have any questions for me?" Michelle asks us curiously.

"No." My mother and I say at the exact same time.

"Okay. Alyssa, would you be okay with your mother leaving the room for this part of our session? It's only if you're comfortable." Michelle tells me gently.

My mom tighten's her grip around my hand, and I realize that she's nervous about leaving me. Now that I'm thinking about it, my mom hasn't left me alone with a stranger since I got home from the rehabilitation center. She's going to have to get used to being away from me though because I start school next week.

"Yeah. That would be fine." I mutter as I avoid looking into my mom's hazel eyes.

I can tell that my answer disappoints my mom, and she obviously doesn't want to leave me. I think Michelle senses this because she quickly speaks up.

"Are you okay Aria? You seem more tense than she does." Michelle says with a small laugh.

"No, I'm fine. I just want Alyssa to know that I'll be in the waiting room if she needs anything. Please call me if she starts to look anxious, or..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Your daughter is in good hands Mrs. Fitz." Michelle assures her.

My mom lets out a breathy sigh, before planting a kiss on my forehead and walking out of the room. I almost feel relieved that she's gone. My mom's anxiety gives me anxiety.

"She doesn't let you out of her sight too often, does she?" Michelle asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you could say that." I say as I stare at the ground.

"So are you an only child?" She questions.

Am I an only child? I have two older brothers, but they moved out, so what does that make me?

"Kind of." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"Kind of?" Michelle asks with confusion in her voice.

"Well I have two older brothers, but they both moved out. Matthew is twenty-two and he's a senior at Georgetown. Patrick is nineteen, and he just started his freshman year at Emory." I tell the older woman.

"Huh." Michelle mutters.

"What?" I ask with a blush.

"I see why your mother is so protective of you. You're her only little girl, and her last baby to leave the nest." Michelle says with a slight smile.

I get that a lot. My brothers always tease me for being "the little princess" and "the baby" of the family. Apparently it's inevitable that I get spoiled by Mom and Dad just because I'm the youngest and the only child without a penis.

"Do you miss your brothers?" Michelle asks me.

Honestly, I miss them more when they're at home than I do when they're at college. After the accident, my relationship with them changed completely, and now their presence leaves me feeling awkward and regretful.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't." I say with a shrug.

"So you're not particularly close with them?" Michelle asks as she scribbles something down in her notebook.

"I used to be, but not anymore." I tell her truthfully.

"What changed?" Michelle asks as she stares into my blue eyes.

"Everything." I say almost immediately.

"Are you referring to..." Michelle starts to say.

"Yes." I say before she can finish her sentence. I knew exactly what she was going to say before she even started talking.

"Was it you who changed, or was it your brothers?" Michelle questions.

Everyone in my family changed because of the accident. I got depressed, my mom got attached, my dad got protective, and my brothers got... Awkward. They never know what to say or how to act around me. Unlike my parents, they realize that I'm different now, and that maybe I can't be fixed so easily.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I blurt out suddenly.

"I can't get to know you if I don't ask questions." Michelle tells me softly.

Jesus Christ. She wants to get to know me. What exactly does she want to know? How I was betrayed? How I killed an innocent person? How I tried to swallow a handful of pills so my heart would stop working? Maybe she wants me to tell her about how I absolutely despise myself, and how I wish my daddy hadn't found me unconscious in my room that day.

"Alyssa, we never have to talk about anything that you're not comfortable with. I know you're still warming up to me, so how about you tell me about yourself?" Michelle suggest.

"It's all in the files. When I was fifteen..." I start to say.

"No, no, no. I want to hear about you, not about what happened to you." She says before I can finish my sentence.

"Isn't it all the same?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"No. It's not the same unless you choose to let what happened define you. Tell me what you were like before you met the Perkins." Michelle instructs.

What was I like? It's been so long since things were... Normal. Maybe that's what I was like before I met the Perkins. I was normal.

"Normal I guess." I grumble.

"Normal? What is normal?" Michelle asks me curiously.

"I was a straight A student, and I had plenty of friends. Actually I had more than plenty of friends. I was one of the coolest girls in my grade." I say as I think back to those days.

"You think being one of the coolest girls at school and having straight A's is normal?" Michelle asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"It is in my family." I say as I avoid looking into Michelle's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Michelle asks as her voice softens.

"Well my brothers were straight A students, so that was pretty much expected of me. The popular part... I guess that just came along with having Patrick as my older brother." I say with a sniffle.

"Was Patrick a popular boy at your old school?" Michelle asks as she writes something down in her notebook.

"Oh yeah. He was basically a legend. Patrick was the starting pitcher on the baseball team since his freshman year of high school. He got a full ride to Emory to play baseball, and he's in their honors program. When he was in high school, all the guys wanted to be his best friend, and all the girls wanted to marry him." I tell Michelle.

"What about Matthew?" Michelle asks me.

"Matthew was less known than Patrick. He was one of the guys, but he wasn't the guy like Patrick was. He played baseball, but he didn't start all four years, and he doesn't play in college. He was a better student than Patrick though. I think he graduated with a 4.7 or something ridiculous like that." I say with a small laugh.

"Would you say your parents put a lot of pressure on you? Do you feel as though they're comparing you to Patrick and Matthew?" Michelle asks me.

I used to feel that way, but not anymore. My parents are less concerned with my grades and my social status than they are with my depression. Even though I don't feel pressured to be perfect anymore, I feel pressure to heal. I know that my parents expect me to move on from this, and to live somewhat of a normal life.

"No, not really." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"That's good. Would say you're still a good student?" Michelle asks me.

"Well, I ended my sophomore year with an overall GPA of a 4.2, but that was only because my dad made a huge scene and forced all my teachers to fix my grades. During the second semester of my sophomore year, I stopped doing well in school. It's not that I wasn't trying, it's just that I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"That's understandable given your circumstances. So are you nervous about your ability to keep your grades up this year?" Michelle asks me.

"Yes. I'm taking three AP classes, and I don't know how I'm going to get through... Every time I read a textbook my mind starts to wander, and I-I..." I say through my heavy sobs.

"You what?" Michelle asks as she hands me a box of tissues.

"I can't remember anything I just read. All I can remember is him..." I say with an involuntary shutter.

"Honey, I'm going to stop you right there. You're obviously a smart girl, and I'm going to help you work through all the other stuff. If you put the work in, you'll do fine this year." Michelle assures me.

How can she help me work through everything? She doesn't know what goes on in my head, and she certainly doesn't know how much everything hurts.

"Do you ever talk to any of your friends from New York?" Michelle asks, changing the subject.

"No. They stopped talking to me after my parents went to the police. Everyone knew the Perkins at my school, and everyone took their side over mine. Even my best friends." I say as I try to hold back tears.

"Did you try telling your friends the truth about what happened?" Michelle questions.

"Only a million times. They didn't believe me." I say as I shake my head slowly.

Michelle responds by reaching for my hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze. She looks truly sympathetic, and truly sorry that this happened. For a minute, I almost trick myself into believing that she cares about me.

"I know it's difficult, but you can't dwell on their opinions. Your parents know the truth, the police know the truth, I know the truth, but most importantly, you know the truth." Michelle tells me seriously.

"Yeah, I guess." I say as I stare up at the ceiling.

"How did you feel when your friends didn't believe your story?" Michelle asks me gently.

Hurt, angry, betrayed, worthless. I hated myself. I still hate myself.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as I use my sleeve to wipe away the tears that are pouring out of my eyes.

"Was that the last straw for you? Is that what pushed you over the edge, and drove you to try and take your own life?" Michelle questions.

I can't sit here and talk about this with a stranger. I can't talk about this period.

"I don't want to talk about that either." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"That's fine for now. I just need you to answer one question honestly." Michelle says with a breathy sigh.

"What is?" I ask her.

"I know you're clinically depressed, but have you had any suicidal thoughts or fantasies since you got out of rehab? Do you ever want to hurt yourself?" Michelle asks me.

Have I hurt myself? Yes. Have I tried to kill myself again? No. I remember seeing my mom and dad's faces when I woke up in the hospital the day after I tried the first time. They looked so hurt, and so heart-broken. I never want to put them through that again. I want to stay alive for my mom and dad, if not for myself.

"No. I don't want to kill myself if that's what you're asking." I say with an eye roll.

"I know you might not want to kill yourself... But people with depression act impulsively. If the thought has once crossed your mind, you're already taking a risk." Michelle warns.

"I already told you it hasn't. I don't want to die." I say with a little more force this time.

"Good. Should I call your mother in?" Michelle asks me.

"Yes, please do." I say as I avoid looking into my therapist's eyes.

AN: What did you think? Any new theories about what happened to Alyssa after reading about her therapy session? You get some clues about Blake's secret in the next chapter, and I think you'll be very surprised :) I have the next chapter written, and I'll update as soon as I get 30 reviews. Thanks for reading, and have a great day :)


	6. Double Happiness

Blake's POV

After a long day of babysitting Maddie, my father finally gets home from work! I am no longer responsible for the seven year old, and having no responsibility is an amazing feeling. As my dad enters the living room, I realize that I don't think I've ever been so happy to see him in my entire life.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Maddie screams as she springs off the couch, and runs into our father's arms.

"Hi there princess. Did you have a fun day with your brother?" My dad asks before kissing Maddie's forehead lovingly.

"Uh huh. Blakey took me to The Grille, and then he let me watch TV." Maddie says with a cheeky smile.

My dad laughs before putting the seven year old down, and taking a seat next to me on the couch. He punches my shoulder playfully, before speaking up.

"Make sure you don't tell your mother about Maddie watching TV. She might have a stroke." My dad says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she probably would." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Daddy, Blakey also let me have two creme sodas and an ice cream Sunday. Don't tell Mommy though, or he'll get in big trouble." Maddie says before running over to the couch, and jumping in my father's lap.

"Maddie." I hiss in annoyance.

But my father doesn't seem angry. If anything, he seems amused.

"You had two creme sodas and an ice cream Sunday? You're just a little sugar monster, aren't you?" My father asks as he begins to tickle Maddie playfully.

"Daddy stop it! That tickles!" Maddie says through her giggles.

"Should I stop Blake?" My dad asks as his eyes dart over to me.

"No. I think she deserves some tickles. Let me help you out." I say as I begin to tickle Maddie alongside my father.

"Blakey, stop it!" Maddie squeals.

At that moment, my mother enters the living room. She quickly realizes what is going on, and she immediately comes to Maddie's rescue.

"Are you two men tickling Maddie Maddie? That isn't very nice!" My mom exclaims before rushing over to the couch, and taking the seven year old away from my father.

"They wouldn't stop tickling me Momma! You should put them on time-out!" Maddie exclaims.

"I think Blakey is a little too old to be put on time-out, but I can punish Daddy later." My mother says before winking at him playfully

Gross! The thought of my mom "punishing" my dad makes me want to throw up. They should be more careful about what they say in front of me now that I'm old enough to understand their sexual references.

"Are we still getting Chinese food?" I ask, trying to get those scaring images out of my head.

"I was planning on it. Is Chinese food okay with everyone?" My father asks the family.

"No! I don't want Chinese food. We should get pizza instead." Maddie tells us.

Is she serious? I've been wanting Chinese food all day, and Maddie always gets her way when it comes to food. I guess that's one of the perks of being Mommy's little princess.

"Maddie, that isn't very thoughtful of you. Blake has been taking care of you all day, and he's been looking forward to getting Chinese food. Would you please be civil and let your brother choose dinner tonight?" My mom asks Maddie seriously.

Maddie sighs, before nodding her head in agreement. I can't believe my mom took my side over Maddie's side! I should offer to babysit more often. I give my mom a grateful smile, and she returns the gesture.

"Let's get going. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving." My dad says as he rubs his hands over his stomach.

"That makes two of us. I forgot to have lunch." My mom says with a heavy sigh.

"Blakey and I had lunch. Didn't we?" Maddie asks as her eyes dart over to me.

Oh no! She's going to tell Mom that I let her have two creme sodas and an ice cream Sunday. I can kiss my egg rolls goodbye!

"Did you two go to The Grille?" My mom questions.

"Uh huh. I had chicken strips, water, and nothing else. I wanted an ice cream Sunday and a creme soda, but Blakey said no way jose!" Maddie exclaims, before winking at me.

"Did he really? I always thought your brother was a softy when it came to you Maddie." My mom says with a chuckle.

Me? A softy? No way!

"He is! Since I'm Blakey's girl, I'm allowed to do whatever I want when he watches me." Maddie tells my mother.

"God help him when he falls in love." My mom mutters.

I should tell my mom not to hold her breath. I'm not going to fall in love anytime soon, and even if I did, I wouldn't be the soft one in the relationship. I'd take charge, and show the girl who's boss.

"God help the girl who falls in love with him." My father teases.

In a way, he's right. I might be able to charm the pants off of every woman in Rosewood, but I'm not exactly boyfriend material. I refuse to commit to a woman for longer than it takes me to shoot my load.

Line Break

I sit with my family at our go to Chinese restaurant, Double Happiness, and take a large bite of my lemon chicken. This food sure is delicious.

"How is it son?" My dad asks as his eyes dart over to me.

"Really good." I say with a warm smile.

"Do you want some of this Blake? I'm not going to finish it all, and I know you're probably starving." My mom says as she gestures towards her plate of orange chicken.

"Only if that's okay..." I start to ramble.

My mom responds by taking my plate, and filling it with orange chicken. My eyes dart over to Maddie, and I let out an audible chuckle when I realize that she's asleep in the booth. It's already nine o'clock, and she usually goes to bed at around eight.

"It looks like our princess is tired." My dad says as he picks up Maddie, and sets her on his lap.

"She's so precious Toby." My mom mutters as she presses a kiss on the girl's forehead.

My mom is right. Maddie is adorable, and she's even more adorable when she's asleep. She always looks so peaceful and vulnerable in her sleep, and every time I see her in this state, I fall in love with her all over again.

"It's too bad she fell asleep so early. I was hoping we could tell the kids the good news tonight." My dad says with a breathy sigh.

Good news? Now I'm really curious. Could we be going on a vacation to Hawaii? Maybe my parents agreed to get a dog? What if they decided to renovate our pool after all?

"What's the good news?" I ask as my eyes light up with excitement.

"Should we tell him Toby? I don't think it would be fair for him to find out before Maddie." My mom says in a teasing voice.

"Seriously?" I ask with a groan.

"Come on Spencer! Just tell him already." My dad says with a chuckle.

"Are you ready to hear the good news?" My mom questions.

"I've been ready for about five minutes now." I say with an eye roll.

"Okay, okay. Uncle Jason's company just got transferred to Philadelphia, and he wants to move back to Rosewood so he can be closer to you and Maddie!" My mom exclaims.

Is she serious? I feel like I'm about to throw up all the Chinese food I just consumed. It's bad enough having to see Jason on holidays, and now I'm going to have to see him every damn day? I feel absolutely sick.

"A-Are you serious?" I ask as I try to keep myself from crying.

"That's not even the best part! He's renovating the house across the street from ours, and until it's finished, he's going to be staying in our guest room!" My dad tells me happily.

Could this get any worse? I feel like all my worse nightmares are coming true. How could my parents agree to something like this?

"Look at that Toby! He's so excited that he's speechless!" My mom squeals.

Excited? How stupid can my mom be? I'm furious!

"Jason can't stay in our house!" I blurt out suddenly.

My mom and dad gasp, and exchange a nervous glance. Don't they know that I hate Jason more than anything in the entire world?

"Blake... What's wrong? We thought you'd be excited about this. You and Jason have always been so close. Especially when you were little..." My mom starts to say.

"Just stop! Why would you let him stay in our house? It's crammed enough, and I need my privacy." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Blake, you'll have plenty of privacy. Jason won't even be on the same floor as you." My dad says as his voice softens.

And that's when it hits me. He'll be on the same floor as Maddie, my defenseless baby sister. Well... There is one thing I can do. No! My parents can't know about my history with Jason. No one can ever know.

"I just... I just would feel better if you told Jason to stay somewhere else." I say as bravely as I can.

"Blake... We already told him he could have the guest room. He's moving in next week." My mom says, obviously stunned by my strong objection.

And that's when I snap. Why won't they listen to me? Why are they taking Jason's side over mine?

"Well that's just grand! We'll have a fifth person living in our tiny house, and no one will get any privacy! I hope you're happy." I say as I glare at my mother furiously.

"Blake, don't talk to your mother like that..." My dad starts to say.

"You know what? Fuck it! Fuck you, fuck Mom, and fuck everything." I scream at the top of my lungs.

At this point everyone in the restaurant is staring. Both of my parents look hurt, angry, and mortified at the same time.

"Blake Peter Cavanaugh, how dare you speak to us that way! It's absolutely appalling..." My mom starts to say as tears begin to stream down her face.

I don't wait for her to finish her sentence. I grab my coat, and sprint out of the restaurant as fast as I can. As soon as I'm out of the restaurant, I burst into tears. I can't live in the same house as him. I can't. But I can't move out either. If I move out, I won't be able to protect Maddie, and I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to her.

I can't think about this now. I need to calm down. I feel out of control, and I can't stand it! I pull out my phone, and dial Jessica Kahn's number. She picks up on the third ring, and I let out a breathy sigh before beginning to speak.

"Are your parents home?" I ask her softly.

"No. Why?" Jessica asks with a mischievous giggle.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I mutter before hanging up the phone.

Line Break

"Blake." Jessica cries out as she reaches her climax.

Holy shit! She feels so damn amazing! I don't think I can last much longer, and I'm literally about to explode.

"O-o-ohhhhh G-god." I say as I let go completely.

I let out a breathy sigh before pulling myself out of Jessica, and kissing her sweaty forehead. I pull her naked body close to mine as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Do you think you're up for another round?" Jessica asks as she reaches for my manhood.

I don't feel like having sex again. I'm tired, and I just want to go to sleep.

"No thank you." I say as I grab her hand, and move it away from me.

"Come on. I know you have it in you." Jessica says with a giggle.

Something inside of me snaps! I already said no! Why won't she listen to me?

"Dammit Jessica! I already said no!" I scream furiously.

Jessica gasps, and for a moment she looks upset enough to cry. I shouldn't have yelled at her. That wasn't fair of me.

"Jessica..." I start to say.

"You're in one of your moods. That's just great." She mutters.

Whenever I feel angry or upset, I call Jessica. For some reason I feel relatively comfortable around her, and I know she'll put up with me when I'm in a "mood."

"I'm sorry." I say as I avoid looking into her blue eyes.

"I-I just wish you'd talk to me. I care about you Blake, and I'm worried..." She starts to say.

That concerns me. She can't "care" and she can't be "worried." Those words mean she's getting attached, and I can't have that.

"Jessica, don't say those things to me. It's not your job to worry about me. This is a no strings attached kind of relationship, and I don't want anything more." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of getting close to me?" Jessica asks me softly.

Jesus Christ! Is she really going to play therapist with me? Maybe it's time to put Jessica in her place.

"Jessica, you mean absolutely nothing to me. I'm just using you for sex, and if you have any sort of feelings for me whatsoever, you better get over them. You're making a complete fool of yourself." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk? Just get out of my house, and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Jessica screams furiously.

"Gladly." I mutter before storming out of Jessica's bedroom.

Line Break

When I get home, all the lights are off. It looks like no one cared enough to make sure I got home safely. I take my key out of my wallet and unlock the front door before walking into the house.

I don't want to be alone tonight, so I walk across the hallway to Maddie's room. She's sound asleep so I try not to make any noise as I walk over to her bed and lay down next to her. I look down at my sister, and chuckle when I realize that her little thumb is in her mouth. My mom has tried everything to kill the bad habit, but my sister still sucks on her thumb at night. The small action makes me realize just how young Maddie is.

"Maddie, wake up." I say as I begin to shake her gently.

Maddie's hazel eyes flutter open, and she looks incredibly distraught. Usually when something wakes up Maddie in the middle of the night, she cries because she's so exhausted. I know my sister needs her sleep, but I need to have an important conversation with her tonight.

"Blakey..." Maddie says as her chin begins to quiver.

"Sh-sh, don't cry." I say, trying to keep her quiet.

Maddie sniffles, but she doesn't cry. Thank God!

"Maddie, did Mommy and Daddy tell you about Uncle Jason moving in with us?" I ask my little sister curiously.

"Uncle Jason is moving in with us?" Maddie asks as her face lights up with excitement.

I hate how happy she is about this. She has no idea that Jason is a predator, and it makes me sick.

"Maddie, Jason is not a nice man. He might pretend to be, but he isn't... Has he ever done anything to you?" I ask my sister nervously.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asks with confusion in her voice.

"Has he ever touched you in a way that made you feel afraid or uncomfortable?" I ask as my tone turns seriously.

"No." Maddie says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Promise me Maddie? You don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed with me..." I start to say.

"I'm just confused." Maddie mutters.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaim before pulling Maddie close to me, and holding her so tightly that I doubt she can breathe.

It isn't too late for her! I can still keep her safe, and prevent her from going through the same things I went through. I won't let Jason hurt Maddie. I'll die before I let him lay a finger on her.

"Maddie, listen very carefully. If Jason ever tries to hurt you, I want you to cry and scream as loud as you can. If he ever offers to babysit you or pick you up from school, I want you to say no and throw a huge temper tantrum. If Mommy and Daddy ever leave you alone with him, I want you to call my cell phone number right away, and then lock yourself in the bathroom until I get home. Is that clear?" I ask my sister.

"Blakey... I don't understand..." She starts to say.

"I don't need you to understand why. I just need you to understand what you're going to if those things ever happen. So do you understand Maddie?" I ask her seriously.

"I understand." She tells me softly.

"Good, but let's keep this conversation between us. You don't have to tell Mommy or Daddy about anything we talked about." I say to her.

"But..." Maddie starts to say.

"It's our little secret. Isn't that cool? We have our own little secret!" I say, trying to convince her to keep quiet.

"That is cool!" Maddie says with excitement in her voice.

"And if you keep the secret, I'll let you sleep with me in my bed every night after Jason moves in." I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster up.

"Oh boy!" Maddie exclaims as she begins to jump up and down on her bed.

"Sh-sh. Mommy and Daddy are sleeping, and we don't want to wake them up. They can't know about any of this, remember?" I ask her seriously.

"Right. It's our little secret." Maddie says before throwing her little arms around me.

AN: What did you think? Any ideas on what went on between Blake and Jason? Do you like him more or less after reading this chapter? Thank you so much for reading :) I'll update as soon as I get 30 reviews!


	7. The Last Stretch

Alyssa's POV

My mother doesn't say a word to me as we drive home from my therapy session. I can't tell if she's angry at me, or nervous for my safety and well being. As soon as my mom got into Michelle's office, the therapist insisted that I come in four times a week rather than two times like my parents originally planned. I guess I'm more screwed up than they thought I was, and that's definitely saying something!

"Mom?" I ask with a whimper.

"What is it sweetheart?" My mom asks as she turns to face me.

"I-I'm sorry." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

My mom does something completely unexpected. She turns sharply, before pulling over to the side of the road, and staring right at me. She looks... Angry.

"Alyssa, stop saying you're sorry. For the millionth time, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." My mom says as she begins to raise her voice.

Is my mom... Yelling? She hasn't yelled at me since the accident, and it's weird to hear her raise her voice at me. I used to hate when my mother yelled at me, but now it feels strangely refreshing. I deserve to be yelled at... For everything. So my mother is wrong. I do have things to be sorry for. Maybe she can't see my faults, or maybe she's just lying to herself and to me.

"Yes I do." I mutter as I avoid looking into my mother's eyes.

"What? Give me one thing!" My mom challenges.

I can give her a whole list of things. I'm sorry that I was naive. I'm sorry that I let myself come undone. I'm sorry that I tried to kill myself. I'm sorry that I'm too depressed to function. I'm sorry that I'm still not better. Most importantly, I'm sorry that I caused her so much pain.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." I say as tears begin to pour out of my hazel eyes.

"Alyssa..." My mom starts to say.

"Don't lie and say that I haven't hurt you, Mommy! I've caused you and Daddy so much stress and unhappiness, and I bet you both wish that I hadn't even been born." I say before I begin to sob hysterically.

My mom doesn't say anything. Instead, she pulls out her wallet and hands it to me.

"W-Why are you giving this to me?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"I want you to open it." My mom instructs.

I open the wallet, and see a picture of myself when I was about six years old. My smile is so wide, that it's easy to see the gaps where my two front teeth should have been. I'm wearing a little blue dress, and my hair is up in pig tales. I sigh when I realize that I hardly recognize the little girl in the picture.

"Now look at the back of the wallet." My mom tells me seriously.

I nod before turning the wallet over to the back pocket, where I see small, almost unreadable words. I have to squint my eyes to make out what they're saying.

Happy Mother's Day Mommy

I love you very very much

Even when you tickle my tummy

And make me sit on time-out during lunch

You read me lots of books

You lay with me in bed

You are like a very yummy cookie

And you kiss me on the head

-Alyssa

"Mommy, this poem doesn't even make sense." I say as I begin to laugh through my tears.

"Honey, you were only seven when you wrote it. You were so proud of it, and it made me so goddamn happy. It still makes me happy, and that's why I keep it in my wallet. Every time I'm upset about something, all I have to do is flip through my wallet." My mom says with a sniffle.

"And you're showing this to me because?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

"Alyssa, I'd be lying if I told you that everything that's happened to you this year hasn't brought me any pain. But it only hurts because I love you so much, and I hate that you're so upset." My mom says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

Is this supposed to make me feel better? Honestly, I feel like my mom just hit me with a pile of bricks.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though this year has been difficult for me and your father, the pain we felt doesn't even compare to the joy and happiness that you've brought us over the years. Holding you in my arms for the first time, reading bedtime stories with you at night, watching you ride your first bike, listening to your sweet laugh, seeing that beautiful smile... All those things have taught me what the true definition of happiness is, Alyssa." My mom says as she takes a piece of my hair, and tucks it behind my ear.

"Mom..." I start to say.

"No, let me finish. I'm a selfish person because I want to see you do so much more in this lifetime. I want to see you graduate from high school, go off to college, fall in love, have children of your own... That's why I want you to heal so badly. I want you to live as happy of a life as I have, and I never want to go through the fear of possibly losing you ever again." My mom says before wrapping her arms around me, and holding me so close to her that I can barely breathe.

Being so close to my mom feels good. For the first time since I tried to kill myself, I feel like she's talking to me honestly, rather than dancing around the truth to keep me from breaking. Maybe this is what I needed all along. For her to be straight with me.

"I know it's hard right now Alyssa... Trust me I know! I just- I just need you to hang on for a little while longer. Do that for me, if not for yourself." My mom says with a sniffle.

"I-I don't want to die anymore Mommy. I just want to feel okay again." I say as I stare into her hazel eyes.

"I know you do honey. Can I tell you a story?" My mom asks me softly.

"Sure." I say with a nod.

"About a year after I married your father, I went through something hard too. I was depressed just like you were, and getting out of bed every morning was a struggle. It got so bad that your father had to sit me down so we could have a serious talk." My mom informs me.

My mom was depressed? Why is she just now telling me this? I wonder what happened to her!

"W-what was the talk about?" I ask my mom curiously.

"When he was younger, your daddy used to run marathons. I was never much of an athlete, so his ability to run that many miles in such a short period of time amazed me. When we had our talk, he told me that the hardest part of the race is always the last .25 miles, or the last stretch as he called it." My mom says with a chuckle.

I'm sorry, but what does running a marathon have to do with anything? I guess this is one of the perks of having English professors as parents. They're always trying to turn life into one giant metaphor.

"Your father taught me that there are times in life where everything is hard, and it feels like you're running that last .25 miles in the race. It sucks, but if you can just push through the pain... If you can just get past whatever is holding you back and finish the race, everything will be okay again, and you'll come out of it stronger than you were before. Alyssa, you're at the last stretch right now. All you have to do is get past this one obstacle, and you'll be on the other side of the finish line." My mother tells me seriously.

"You make it sounds so easy... Like if I get through this one thing I'll never have to suffer again." I mutter.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. You're going to be at the last stretch plenty of times in your life, Alyssa. Maybe you have a bad semester in college, maybe you have your heartbroken, maybe you're just sad... It doesn't matter! If you can past the stretch this one time, I guarantee that you'll be able to overcome any obstacle that life throws at you. Am I making any sense?" My mom asks me.

In a strange way, she is making sense. If I can get past what happened last year, I can be happy again and live a normal life. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe I can still finish the race after all.

"So you don't think it's too late for me?" I ask my mother softly.

"Of course it's not too late for you Alyssa! You just need to find away to believe in yourself as much as I do." My mom says with a slight smile.

How can I believe in myself after everything that's happened? So much has happened to me this year!

"You also need to know that everyone is rooting for you. Me, Daddy, Matthew, Patrick, Grandma, Grandpa; we all love you. We want you to get past the finish line." My mom says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

All the sudden, everything feels like too much. My mom is trying so hard to motivate me, but I haven't even been completely honest with her. Would she still believe in me if she knew that I cut myself the other day? Would she still be rooting for me if she knew I used her present to do it?

"Mom... I have a confession to make." I blurt out suddenly.

"What is it honey?" My mom asks with a concerned expression on her face.

"I cut myself again the other night. I had a nightmare and I couldn't stop myself..." I start to ramble.

"Let me see it." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

I lift up my shirt, and revel the deep gash on my hip. My mother gasps, and my cheeks turn red with shame. I let her down again.

"Oh Alyssa! What did you use?" My mom asks as more tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I-I used the angel you bought for me. I didn't want to use it, but I couldn't find anything else and I was desperate. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I say as I begin to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

My mom responds by wrapping her arms around me, and pulling me in for another hug. I can't believe she's not furious with me.

"Don't cry honey. It's okay. I mean, it's not okay that you want to hurt yourself, but I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Honestly I'm proud of you for coming to me with this. If you're ever having trouble coping, you can always talk to me about it. I'll never get mad or judge you, I promise. I know you're doing your best..." My mom starts to say.

"But you're wrong. I haven't been trying my best. I haven't even been trying to get better because I didn't think I was capable. I thought I was broken, and I hated myself. Sometimes I still do." I say through my tears.

"Alyssa... You're not broken. Well maybe you are, but it's only a temporary break. You can still heal, and you have absolutely no reason to hate yourself. You've done nothing wrong." My mom mutters as she begins to rub my back gently.

"You always say that, but I have a hard time believing you." I tell her truthfully.

"Well, that's something we're going to have to work on fixing. It might be difficult, but it's not going to be impossible." My mom says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you Mommy. For everything." I say with a sniffle.

"You don't have to thank me baby girl. I'm right here, and I always will be." My mom says before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

Line Break

When my mother and I enter the living room, my father is pacing back and fourth nervously. He looks really upset! As soon as he sees us, my dad lets out a sigh of relief, before rushing over to me and pulling me in for a long hug.

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick." My dad mutters as he holds me close to him.

"Alyssa had to meet with her new therapist. I thought I mentioned that." My mom says as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"You mentioned it, but you also said you'd be home by four o'clock. It's five thirty Aria!" My dad exclaims.

"Sorry... We got a little sidetracked." My mom says as she gives me a wink.

"Jesus Christ! I called you five times, and you weren't picking up. I was close to calling the police!" My dad says as he throws his hands into the air.

"The police? Really Ezra?" My mom asks with an eye roll.

"Seriously Aria! You can't do something like that to me ever again! Do you have any idea how much I worry about you two? If something were to ever to happen to either one of my girls, I don't know what I'd do." My dad mutters as he tightens his grip on me.

"You're right. I'll make sure to call you next time I'm running late." My mom says before walking over to my dad, and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good! Now tell me, how did you like your new therapist?" My dad questions.

"She was nice." I tell him truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll take you to your next appointment honey. I'd like to meet the woman who's helping you." My dad tells me seriously.

"But Daddy... The best part of therapy Is hearing Mommy's pep talks afterwards." I say with a giggle.

My dad's eyes dart over to my mom, and he looks rather confused. I always assumed they gave each other talks like that on a daily basis.

"I gave Alyssa your talk about the last .25 miles after her session. That's kind of why we were late." My mother says with a blush.

"I see. Well you should know that she stole that talk from me." My father says as he takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"I know, she told me." I assure him.

"How did you like it?" My dad asks me curiously.

"I loved it. As cliche as this sounds, I feel so much more motivated now. For the first time in a while, I feel like I can get through the last stretch, you know?" I ask as I stare into my father's blue eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you. You're going to get through this. I always knew you could do it." My dad mutters as he pulls me in for another long hug.

This is the happiest I've felt since the accident. I've already gotten through the hardest part, and now I just have to finish the race. I'm almost there.

"I just got a great idea!" My father exclaims.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"Why don't we run a marathon together? Maybe if you can get past the last stretch in a literal sense, you'll feel more confident in your ability to do it in the figurative sense." My dad says as his face lights up with excitement.

He thinks I can run a marathon? I don't think I've ever successfully run a lap! Sports have never been my thing, and there is no way I can finish an entire marathon.

"Daddy, marathons are like twenty-six miles." I say as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I know. You won't have to do that right off the batt though. We'll just build up to it. Maybe this week you can do a mile a day, and next week you can do two." My dad says as he rests an arm oner my shoulder.

"I think it's a great idea Ezra. This will help take her mind off things, and give her something to work for." My mom says with a smile.

Is she serious? I don't even think my mom owns a pair of tennis-shoes! If she's so inspired by marathons, she should run one herself!

"How about you run a marathon Mom?" I ask as my eyes dart over to her.

"If I were young again and my body wasn't so worn down maybe I would." My mom says with a shrug.

"Aria, what is your body worn down from?" My dad asks with a smirk.

"In case you're forgetting, I've pushed three of your children out of my vagina. Not to mention you're rather needy in the bedroom..." My mom starts to say.

I don't want to think about my parents having sex! That's disgusting.

"Ewwwwww!" I shriek, hoping my mom will get the picture and shut up.

"Sorry about her, pal. What do you say? Will you try running out?" My dad asks as his voice softens.

My dad looks so hopeful and so excited, and I don't want to let him down. I guess there is no harm in trying...

"Sure. Why not." I say with a shrug.

"That's my girl." My dad says with a proud smile.

Who knows? Maybe this running thing won't be so bad after all. Maybe I'll actually enjoy running marathons.

"It's not going to be easy, but you can do it kiddo. You'll be amazed at how clear your mind feels after you finish a long run." My dad says as he pats me back.

That's exactly what I need. To clear my mind. To forget that any of this ever happened. To get past the last stretch of the race.

AN: What did you think? Did you like Aria and Alyssa's talk? What do you think happened to her? Do you think she's making steps towards recovery, or is this just a small ray of hope? In the next chapter you learn more about the Cavanaughs, and their role in Rosewood. Plus, some other PLL characters will appear, and I think you'll be surprised to see who they've kept in touch with and who they haven't. I'll post as soon as I get 30 reviews. Thanks for reading :)


	8. Family Gatherings

Blake's POV

The details of last night come flooding back into my brain as soon as my eyes flutter open, and I realize that I'm in Maddie's room. Speaking of Maddie, where is she? Maybe she's already awake, and watching cartoons.

I have no idea how I'm going to get through the day. My parents will probably go ballistic on me when they wake up, and I can't even begin to fathom how much trouble I'm going to be in after my little scene at Double Happiness last night. Should I leave for the day, or should I just hang around here?

I don't know what to do. The only thing I know is that I'm starving, and if I don't eat something soon I'll probably pass out. I sigh before crawling out of my sister's bed, and walking downstairs into the kitchen. Crap. My entire family is sitting at the kitchen table, and eating breakfast. It looks like I'm going to have to face my parents earlier than I expected.

"Blakey!" Maddie exclaims as she springs out of her seat, and runs into my arms. Great. At least one person in this family still cares about me.

"Good morning Maddie." I say before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, and then putting her down.

My parents ignore me completely, and don't even bother to make eye contact with me. I guess it's better than getting screamed at. I walk over to the pantry, and take out a blueberry muffin. After I warm it up in the microwave, I begin to make my way out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom calls out after me.

"To my bedroom." I say as I turn to face her.

"Not with that muffin. I just washed your sheets." My mom says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Is she honestly giving me a hard time about the damn muffin? If only she knew the truth. She'd feel so badly, that she'd never yell at me again. That, or she'd be absolutely disgusted by me.

"I'm sorry. Where would you like me to eat it?" I ask as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"At the table." My mom says as she gestures towards the empty seat next to Maddie.

My parents want to sit here and pretend like nothing happened last night? Fine by me. I take my muffin and sit down next to Maddie, who is munching on a blueberry pancake.

"Toby, are you driving Maddie to her play date or am I?" My mom asks as she looks up at my father.

"I can do it. I don't have to be at work until eleven." My dad says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yay! I can't wait to see Bryce!" Maddie squeals happily.

Bryce? Who the hell is Bryce? That sounds like a boy's name to me...

"Who is Bryce?" I ask as I turn to face my sister.

"Bryce is my boyfriend silly." Maddie says as she begins to giggle playfully.

The word "boyfriend" causes my jaw to clench. I don't want to think about Maddie dating boys. What if she ends up with a guy who treats her like I treat Jessica? It makes me sick.

"Are you serious? She's too young to have a boyfriend." I say as I turn to face my mother.

"Blake relax. She's seven years old. It's not at all what you're thinking." My mom says as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Who cares if it's not what I'm thinking? My parents shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behavior! Who has a boyfriend when they're seven?

"I can't believe you're letting her do this!" I exclaim as I begin to raise my voice.

"Honestly, neither can I. I didn't know the play date was with a boy." My dad says as he glares at my mom angrily.

"Who cares if it's with a boy? It's normal for children Maddie's age to want to play with the opposite sex. I'm happy she's comfortable around boys." My mom tells us defensively.

"Yeah, let's see how you feel about that when she's sixteen." My dad says with a chuckle.

"I already know how I'll feel about it. As soon as the boys start getting horny, Maddie isn't allowed near them." My mom says as her eyes dart over to the little girl, who is humming softly to herself.

"Horny? What's that?" Maddie asks my mom curiously.

"Horny is an adjective that describes all boys from ages thirteen to twenty-five. You don't want to be around them Maddie." My mom says with a chuckle.

"Blake is seventeen. That makes him horny." Maddie says with a wide smile.

Oh God. Just when I thought this morning couldn't get any more awkward.

"Blake is horny, Blake is horny, Blake is horny." Maddie sings as she springs out of her chair, and begins to run around the kitchen like a maniac.

"Honey, that's enough. How about we get you dressed for you play date with Bryce?" My mom asks as she picks up the seven year old, and kisses her forehead softly.

"Okay! Make sure you make my hair look pretty." Maddie tells my mother seriously.

"I'm on it sweetie-pie." My mom says before carrying Maddie out of the kitchen.

Now I'm alone with my father, and I have no idea what to expect. Usually he's softer than my mother is, and unlike her he rarely raises his voice. The only exception to that rule is when I do something to upset Mom, and I certainly upset her yesterday.

"Can you tell me what my punishment is already? You don't have to leave me hanging." I mutter as I avoid looking into my father's eyes.

"Punishment? There is no punishment Blake." My dad says as he shakes his head slowly.

So that's it? I'm off the hook? This is too good to be true. There has to be a catch.

"Well are you going to yell at me or something?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

"Nope." My dad says before walking over to the kitchen table, and taking a long sip of his coffee.

Now I see what my father is doing. He's giving me the silent treatment. Does he honestly think he's going to make me feel guilty for acting out yesterday? He's the one who should feel guilty. I can't believe he's choosing Jason over his own son!

"It's not going to work you know." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Huh?" My dad asks as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"Your giving me the silent treatment isn't going to make me apologize or change my mind about having Jason stay with us." I tell him seriously.

"Blake... I'm not giving you the silent treatment because I want to make you feel guilty. I'm doing it because I don't know what to say anymore. Your mother and I have yelled at you and we have grounded you, but obviously that's not working. You're out of control." My dad says with a breathy sigh.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I question.

"Nothing. If you want to self-destruct and blow up right in front of us, fine. Just don't expect me to watch." My dad says before grabbing the newspaper, and storming out of the living room.

Well that went well. Even though my dad didn't yell, I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before in my life. I don't think I'll be able to patch things up with my parents so easily this time. Seconds later my dad comes storming back into the kitchen. Maybe he changed his mind about not yelling or grounding me.

"By the way, everyone is coming to our house for dinner tonight. If you're not on your best behavior, I'll find a way to punish you. Your mother doesn't need anymore stress." My dad growls before leaving the kitchen for the second time this morning.

Great another group gathering. Just what I needed today. "Everyone" refers to my mom's best friends and their children.

First, there is Mona and Mike. Their son Josh is in my grade, and we've been best friends since birth. However, we've been fighting a lot this summer because he doesn't agree with my "life choices" so things are kind of awkward between us now. His younger sister Marisa is thirteen, and she's even more annoying than Maddie. My mom says it's the age, but I just think she's a brat.

Next is Gabriel and Alison Holbrook. Their oldest daughter Amanda is the coolest girl in the grade above mine, and everyone in Rosewood knows about her. Amanda is smart, beautiful, and mean, but all the girls want to be best friends with her and all the guys want to bang her. Our friendship has definitely earned me some brownie points from my peers throughout the years, so I'm extremely grateful to her for that.

I'm not looking forward to the group gathering. Sometimes seeing everyone is nice, but it won't be today. I have too much going on, and smiling and acting polite all evening doesn't sound fun, especially when my parents are so upset with me. God get my through this dinner!

Line Break

Our guests arrive at around six o'clock in the evening. The parents chatter in the living room while Marisa plays with Maddie, and Amanda ignores everyone and types furiously on her cell phone. Josh and I just stare at each other with blank expressions on our faces, as we try to keep up with everything that's going on around us.

"Want to go for a walk?" I whisper as I nudge my friend gently.

For a minute, Josh looks hesitant. He probably assumes that I'm going to bring alcohol and pot, and I know those things make him uncomfortable. One day after baseball practice I gave the guys beers, and Josh was he only one who didn't drink. Sometimes I don't know why we're best friends.

"It's just a walk Josh." I mutter with an eye roll.

Finally, Josh springs to his feet and follows me out the front door. Neither one of us speaks as we depart from my driveway, and enter into the streets of Rosewood. The silence is awkward and uncomfortable, so I finally decide to break the ice.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask him in a nonchalant manner.

"I've been trying to avoid my parents. My dad's sister is back in town, and he won't shut up about it." Josh says as he shakes his head slowly.

Mike's sister? Last I checked she was one of them. There are two families in Rosewood who my parents hate more than anyone in the entire world. Those families are the Rivers and the Fields.

The Rivers have a son named Jesse who is on the football team at Rosewood High, and we've hated each other since we were in Kindergarden. I was raised to hate him, but even if I hadn't been I probably still would. Everything about him irritates me. They have another son named Kyle in the seventh grade, but I rarely cross paths with him.

The Fields don't have any children at my school. I'm pretty sure they adopted two little girls from Korea, and from time to time I see them taking the girls to the park.

And then there is Mike's sister. Our families hate her, but she lives all the way in New York with her husband and kids so fortunately we don't have to deal with them. I think her last name is Fritz or something like that? I wouldn't know. She never comes to Rosewood. Why is she here now?

"Is she here to see your grandparents?" I question.

"No. She's moving back to Rosewood." Josh says with a muffled sigh.

What? They're moving to Rosewood? I'm going to have to deal with another one of those families? That's just grand.

"Are you serious?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Uh-huh." Josh says as he kicks a rock on the side of the street.

"Why did they come back here? Don't they know they're asking for trouble?" I question.

"I talked to my grandma today. You know how she remained neutral through the whole ordeal right?" Josh asks me.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"Well she told me that they have a daughter who's in our grade. I guess something really bad happened to her in New York, so her whole family had to pack up and move here." Josh informs me.

This is juicy. I wonder what happened to Josh's cousin. It must be really bad if her family had to leave New York because of it.

"What happened?" I ask him curiously.

"My grandma wouldn't tell me. Apparently it's too personal. She just said to be nice and introduce myself if I see her around in the hallways." My friend says with a shrug.

That's interesting. What if we got the truth out of the little brat? We could reveal it to the entire school, and the stupid Fritzes would have to leave Rosewood for good. Maybe this could get me back in my mom's good graces. She hates Josh's aunt more than anyone in the entire world.

"Dude, we can use this! Imagine what would happen if the entire school found out about what happened in New York?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with excitement.

Josh smiles, and offers me a high five. I'm sure he doesn't want that tramp strolling through the hallways at school. I'd be humiliated if I were related to a Fritz. Especially after what they did to my mom.

"I have an idea. You could charm her into telling you what happened, and then you can spread it around school. Imagine how heartbroken she'd be!" Josh says with a wicked grin.

Wait a second! What if the girl is a total freak? I can't be seen walking around with someone who isn't a ten. It would ruin my reputation.

"What if she's ugly or something? I don't want people to think I take charity cases." I tell Josh seriously.

"Dude, come on! No one would have to know about it. Maybe if she's ugly you could meet in secret or something. I bet you could even convince her to sleep with you. Sex is sex, no matter how ugly the girl is." Josh says as he gives me a playful nudge.

He sure knows how to get to me. I love girls, and I love sex. But why would I want to sleep with an ugly girl when I can have any girl in Rosewood other than Amanda? His logic is flawed.

"What's her name?" I ask, avoiding having to answer to his comment.

"I can't remember. I think it starts with an a though. Adrianna, Amy, Alexa..." Josh starts to ramble.

And that's when it hits me.

"Alyssa. Her name is Alyssa." I mutter as I avoid looking into my friend's eyes.

How did I not connect the dots sooner? At the church Alyssa said she moved from New York, and she said her last name is Fitz, not Fritz. She also looked sad... Heartbroken even.

"How did you know?" Josh asks as a look of confusion washes over his face.

"I met her at church." I says as I look up at the changing sky.

"No way? Is she hot?" Josh asks me.

"She's smoking hot. Maybe even hotter than Jessica." I say as I try to recreate a picture of Alyssa in my head.

"Perfect. You'll get to know her on Monday, bang her on Tuesday, and tell everyone her secrets on Wednesday." Josh says with excitement in his voice.

I quickly remember the way Alyssa cried when I touched her shoulder, and how upset she was when I ran into her at the grill. I don't think I have it in me to hurt someone like her. She seems broken enough, and I don't want to make things worse. In a way, she reminds me of Maddie. They're both so sensitive and vulnerable...

"Never mind dude. The plan is off." I say as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"What? Why?" Josh asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"You didn't see her at church the other day Josh. She doesn't seem malicious like her mother. She just seemed depressed. We should just leave her alone." I tell him seriously.

"You want to leave her alone? She's one of them Blake! Are you forgetting where your loyalties are?" Josh asks me furiously.

"This isn't about us and them. This is about a girl who's already hurt and I don't want to be responsible for breaking her. Doesn't she have two older brothers?" I ask Josh.

"Uh-huh. My grandma mentioned that." Josh says with a nod.

"Think about it man. Alyssa is their Maddie. If someone hurt my little sister in the way you want me to hurt her..." I start to ramble.

"You'd beat the shit out of them. Is that what you're afraid of? Getting beat up by a Fitz?" Josh asks with an eye roll.

"No. I'm afraid of taking this petty argument too far." I say as I begin to raise my voice,

"Petty argument? Don't you remember what they did to your mom?" Josh asks as he begins to raise his voice.

"Alyssa didn't do it. Her mom did." I remind him.

"Who cares? They're one in the same! If you hurt Alyssa, you hurt my aunt!" Josh exclaims.

All the sudden, I don't feel like hurting anyone anymore. There are enough people hurting because of me, and I don't want to cause anymore people sadness. All I want to do is go home and hug Maddie, and then I want to walk to the Fitz's house and hug Alyssa, even though I hardly know her.

"I already said I'm out!" I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Blake! All summer you've been sleeping with every girl who can stand to look at you, and now I'm giving you permission to bang my hot cousin who happens to be a Fitz and you won't do it? Why are you taking their side..." Josh starts to say.

"I'm not taking sides! I don't want to be on a side! I just want to to stop this stupid argument! It's been years, so why can't everyone just move on?" I shout.

"Because of what they did!" Josh says in response.

"Has it ever occurred to you that our families weren't the only ones who were hurt? Imagine how your aunt felt when she lost..." I start to say.

"She deserved it. She deserved all of it." Josh says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

I disagree. No one deserves what she went through. I never thought about it until now, and I'm sure no one in my family thought about it either. All anyone ever seems to think about is themselves. Maybe that's how this entire feud started.

"I'm just going to walk home from here. I don't feel like associating with a traitor." Josh mutters before turning around, and sprinting towards the opposite direction.

AN: What did you think? Any theories behind why the Fitzes and the Cavanaughs hate each other? How are the other families involved? Did this chapter change your opinion of Blake at all? Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Thanks for reading, and have a great day :)


	9. Dinner at The River's

Alyssa's POV

Running isn't as easy as I thought it would be. This morning at six o'clock, my dad came into my room with a bucket of cold ice water, and threatened to pour it on me if I wasn't out of bed in ten minutes. I managed to roll out of bed nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, but boy was it difficult!

After I got my running clothes on, my dad took me out to the driveway and told me that we were going to start off with an "easy" mile and a half. The first thirty seconds were nice and refreshing, but everything after that went downhill fast. I've been running for what seems like eternity, and my dad is jogging effortlessly by my side.

"You're almost there, honey. Just turn this corner and you'll be done." My dad says as he gestures towards the curb about ninety feet away from us.

Oh god! How the hell am I going to make it that far? I'm exhausted, and I feel like my legs are going to give out if my lungs don't burst first.

"Daddy..." I say as I attempt to fill my lungs with air.

My dad doesn't say anything. Instead he sprints forward. What the heck? I don't want to lose him, so I begin to run as fast as my worn out legs will take me. Before I know it, I'm past the curb. Oh my gosh! It's over! It's really over!

"Great job, kiddo." My dad says before wrapping his arms around my sweaty body, and pulling me close to him.

I didn't do a great job. I barely got through a mile and a half. How does he expect me to run a full marathon?

"Dad, I was awful." I say through my heavy breathing.

"No you weren't..." My dad starts to say.

"I'm not stupid." I say, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Alyssa it was your first time running! I wasn't expecting you to get through the first mile and a half without some blood, sweat, and tears. The important thing is that you got through it, and tomorrow when we do the same run it won't be nearly as bad." My dad says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

And that's when it hits me. I have to go through this again tomorrow, and all the days after that. Why did agree to train for a marathon with him?

"And when you feel comfortable running a mile and a half, we'll up the distance to two miles..." My dad starts to say.

"Can we stop talking about running and go home?" I ask, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Sure. Why don't we go into town for breakfast? It's been a while since the two of us have spent time together." My dad offers.

That's because being around him when my mom isn't there to act as a buffer is extremely awkward. Things weren't always this way. Before everything happened, I was close to my dad. I was more of a mommy's girl than a daddy's girl growing up, but I still enjoyed spending one-on- one time with him. I don't feel the same way anymore. Every time I'm alone with my dad, he stares at me like I'm a piece of glass, that could shatter at any moment. His eyes are always filled with sorrow and regret, and I hate that he beats himself up over what happened. It was my fault. Not his. But my dad would never make me take responsibility for what happened. His masculine pride wouldn't allow him to.

"Dad, why don't we just go home to Mom? I'm sure she'll worry if we decide to get breakfast without telling her first." I say as I avoid looking into my father's blue eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Another time." My dad says with disappointment in his voice.

I nod before speed walking in the direction of my house. I want to get there as quickly as possible. The less we talk, the better.

"Wow! Slow down there kiddo." My dad says as he gently grabs me by the shoulder.

Oh God! What now?

"Dad, I really want to get home. I'm tired, and I don't want Mom to worry..." I start to ramble.

"Just slow down. Speed walking will tire you out. We'll be there in no time." My dad says, trying to calm me down.

I sigh, before slowing down and walking at my father's pace. I already feel awkward and uncomfortable being me. Great.

"Alyssa, I'm really trying here." My dad blurts out suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"I know things are different now. You've been through a lot in the past year, and you're almost a grown woman. Spending time with your old man probably isn't the coolest thing to do at your age, but I miss you pal." My dad says with a sad smile.

I guess I miss him too. Maybe not him as much as the relationship we used to have. I miss the fun and carefree talks we used to have, and how I used to be able to tell him anything. I can't tell him everything anymore. If he knew everything, he'd probably have a stroke.

"Dad, it's not that. It's just..." I start to ramble.

"What?" My dad asks, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Never mind. Let's just get home before mom wakes up." I say as I avoid looking into his blue eyes.

Line Break

When we get home, the living room is empty. My mom is probably still sleeping since it's only about seven o'clock. I walk upstairs to her bedroom, and smile when I see her sleeping soundly underneath the covers. At least one of us got to sleep in.

I take off my tennis shoes before crawling into bed next to my mother, and closing my blue eyes. Maybe I can get a little more sleep after all. All the sudden, my mom wraps her small arms around me and cuddles closer.

"Ezra?" My mom mutters.

"No, it's Alyssa." I whisper back.

My mom's hazel eyes shoot open, and she offers me a friendly smile. Why is she so happy? I'd be pissed if someone woke me up at seven o'clock in the morning for no apparent reason.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I tell her apologetically.

"It's okay. How was your run?" My mom asks me softly.

"Terrible." I say with a shutter.

"Sorry, honey. I promise it will get easier. Do you want to talk about it?" My mom questions.

"No. I just want to sleep." I say as my blue eyes flutter shut.

"This reminds me of how you and the boys used to come into my room to cuddle on Saturday mornings. Back when my babies were still babies." My mom says with a sad chuckle.

I don't know how to respond, so I keep my eyes and my mouth closed. My mom begins to stroke my long brunette hair, and I really want her to stop. All I want to do is sleep.

"My friend Hanna from high school called me after you fell asleep last night. She's having our other good friend and her wife over for dinner tonight, and she invited us to join them." My mom blurts out.

All the sudden, I feel wide awake. Who exactly are we going to dine with tonight? What if they know about me? What if they're just like the Perkins...

"Hanna married her high school sweetheart Caleb and they have two boys. Their little one is in seventh grade, and their firstborn is in your grade. I think his name is Jesse or something like that. It might be good for you to get to know someone before your first day..." My mom starts to ramble.

It's been so long since I've hung out with someone who's my age, let alone a boy. I don't have a good feeling about this at all.

"What do they know about me?" I ask my mother nervously.

"Just the basics. I told Hanna about how smart and beautiful you are." My mom says with a proud smile.

"What do they know about the important stuff?" I ask with an eye roll.

"That is the important stuff." My mom says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know what I mean." I mutter in annoyance.

"Alyssa, you need to calm down. They don't know anything about New York." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

That's good. That's really, really, really good. They don't know about me yet. Maybe I can start fresh. I just have to get through an evening without bursting into tears, or looking like a total freak. No problem. Right?

"My other friend's name is Emily. She's the sweetest person in the world! Her wife's name is Paige, and they've been together since their junior year of high school. They have twin girls who they adopted from Korea. Belle and Katie I believe... They turned five in August." My mom says with a smile.

"If you were so close to these people, why did you fall out of touch with them?" I ask my mom suddenly.

For a minute my mom looks angry, but it quickly passes. Thank goodness! I don't want to fight with her this early in the morning.

"Life happens Alyssa. I moved to New York, and they stayed here. It's hard keeping in touch with high school friends when you're raising a family of your own." My mom informs me.

"Oh." I mutter as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"You are okay with going over there right? This is only if you're comfortable." My mom assures me.

I'm not exactly comfortable, but I've probably dealt with worse. I can tell my mom really wants to see her friends, and I don't want to let her down. What's the harm in stopping by for a few hours? I'm sure it will feel like no time at all.

"I'm comfortable." I tell her decisively.

Line Break

I'm completely uncomfortable. My mom helped my straighten my dark curls and then she dressed me in my cutest fall outfit. I can tell she really wants to impress her friends, and I feel like a porcelain doll for her to show off. I guess I don't mind. I just hope I don't let her down.

My father opens the car door for me, and I hop out of our family's used car before staring at the house in front of us. It's ginormous just like all the other houses in Rosewood. I bet these people are rich sobs.

"Ready to go in?" My mom asks as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I nod before following my mother and father to the front door, and within minutes a beautiful blonde woman my mother's age emerges from the house.

"Aria?" She squeals.

"Hanna!" My mom exclaims before running into the woman's arms.

They both begin to laugh and cheer like they're high schoolers instead of moms in their forties. I don't think I've ever seen my mom so animated before.

"It's nice to see you again, Hanna." My dad says with a warm smile.

"Likewise! It's great to see you, Ezra." Hanna says as her eyes dart over to my father.

"This is our daughter Alyssa." My mom says as she gestures towards me.

Hanna takes a minute to observe me, before throwing her arms around me and pulling me in for a long hug. Okay. I guess she's a warm person.

"Oh Aria! She's absolutely darling!" Hanna exclaims as she breaks the hug and stares into my blue eyes.

"Isn't she?" My mom asks with a proud smile.

"God yes! She looks just like you did at seventeen. She isn't dating any of her teachers, is she?" Hanna teases.

Oh God! I already know the story of how my parents met, but it's still weird to think about. I can't imagine dating one of my teachers. That's just gross. Sorry Mom.

"She better not be." My dad says as he rests an arm over my shoulder.

At that moment, at man who looks to be about my mother's age walks out onto the porch. I'm guessing this is Hanna's husband?

"Hello, Caleb." My mom says with an excited wave.

"Aria, Ezra. What is your name?" Caleb asks as his eyes dart over to me.

"I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Fitz." I say as I give the man a firm handshake.

"It's so nice to meet you Alyssa Fitz. Would the three of you like to come inside to say hello to everyone?" Caleb questions.

"Yes, absolutely." My dad says before grabbing my mother's hand, and leading her into the house. I follow, and gasp when I see how many people are in the living room.

"Everyone, the Fitzes are here! This is their daughter Alyssa!" Hanna exclaims.

At that moment, a tall and tan woman springs to her feet, and approaches me and my family. My mom and her hug and whisper loving words to each other, before her eyes dart over to me.

"Alyssa, it's so nice to meet you, sweetheart. I'm Emily, and that's my wife Paige and our daughters Katie and Belle." Emily says as she gestures towards the couch, where her family is sitting.

"It's nice to meet you." I tell them.

"It's nice to meet you two Alyssa. We're so excited you're here." Paige tells me happily.

"Say hi, girls!" Emily tells the twins.

Neither one of them respond. One of them just stares at me with a blank expression on her face, while the other one hides behind her mother. Wow. I'm a hit here already!

"They're really shy around new people. It isn't personal." Emily says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Caleb, where are our boys?" Hanna asks her husband softly.

"Jesse, Kyle." Caleb shouts.

At that moment, two new people enter the living room. One of the boys is about my hight, and he has light skin with blue eyes and brown hair. I'm guessing that's the seventh grader. The other boy stands at about six feet tall, and he has blonde hair like his mother's and icy blue eyes. He must be the one in my grade.

"This is Alyssa. The girl I was telling you about earlier." Hanna says as she gestures towards me.

For some reason, Jesse's jaw drops open. What? Do I have something in my teeth? I don't like the way he's starting at me. It's making me uncomfortable.

"Jesse, why don't you introduce yourself." Caleb tells his son in a warning voice.

Jesse doesn't say anything. He just stares at me with that same lost expression on his face. Great. They hate me already. Why do I even bother?

"Stop standing there like a mute idiot! Say something!" Hanna hisses in annoyance.

"Right. Sorry. I didn't expect her to be so... Punctual." Jesse mutters as his breath hitches in his throat.

Punctual? What in the world is he talking about?

"I'm sorry. Weren't we supposed to get here at six thirty?" I ask as my eyes dart over to Hanna.

For some reason, everyone in the room begins to laugh hysterically. Everyone except for Jesse who looks rather uncomfortable, and my father who looks constipated. Am I missing something?

"Aria, she's so adorably clueless. Does she have a boyfriend?" Hanna asks with a chuckle.

"No, she doesn't." My mom says before giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry. I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Jesse." The boy says before walking over to me, and shaking my hand firmly.

"I'm Alyssa." I mutter as I avoid looking into the boy's blue eyes.

"Jesse will be in your grade at Rosewood High this year! Isn't that exciting? He can introduce you to all his friends, and answer any questions you might have. Can't you, Jess?" Hanna asks her son sternly.

"Yes. Yes of course I can. You'll love Rosewood High." Jesse says with a warm smile.

"You're in good hands Alyssa. Everyone at your high school knows Jesse. He's the starting quarter back on the football team." Emily says, butting in.

"Cool." I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster up.

"Why don't you take her out the the porch for a while. You two can get to know each other." Hanna suggests.

I glance over at my mom, and hope she'll get me out of this awkward situation. I hate boys, and I know all of their tricks. One minute they're offering to help you with project, or answering questions about your new school, and the next they're going in for the grope. I don't want that tonight.

"Good idea, Hanna." My mom says as she gives me a soft nudge.

Is she serious? My mom knows how I feel about boys. Especially boys I don't know.

"Come on." Jesse says as he holds the front door open for me.

Crap. I try to think of an excuse as to why I shouldn't go out there, but nothing comes to mind. I could say that I'm cold, but it's the early weeks of September. I guess I'll just have to endure his company.

I follow Jesse outside, and he motions for me to sit on the their porch swing. I oblige, and the teenage boy takes a seat right next to me on the swinging bench. Not wanting to be to close to this boy, I subtly shift towards the left side of the bench. Jesse doesn't seem to notice because he begins to talk like we've been best friends for years.

"So you're from New York? That's really cool in all, but Philadelphia is a much better city. Us Rosewood High kids like to go down there on the weekends. You should come with us sometime. I'm sure you'd like it. They have the best pretzels, and it's much more lively than this burning town." Jesse rambles.

He seems... Nervous. But why? He's the captain of the football team, and he's exceptionally attractive. Maybe he does know about what happened to me. He probably knows that I'm a freak, so he doesn't know how to act.

"Would you want to? You know, hang out with me and my friends on the weekends? You'd like them. I'll introduce you on Monday." Jesse says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm not really into doing things on the weekends." I tell him flatly.

"Oh. What are you into? Do you play any sports?" Jesse asks me curiously.

"Nope. I have two left feet." I mutter with no emotion.

"Oh. What did you do for fun in New York? Did you have a lot of friends? Maybe you were into the Broadway scene. Have you seen a lot of shows?" Jesse asks as his eyes light up.

"No." I say in response.

"Want to go for a walk? I can show you around Rosewood. We can go to the old creek right outside of town." Jesse offers.

"No." I repeat.

Jesse stops talking. I think I finally cracked him. He just stares out into the distance with a rejected and disappointed look on his face. Perfect. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone.

"Alyssa, for someone so beautiful you sure are cold." He mutters as he shakes his head slowly.

His words hit me like a bucket of bricks. I didn't used to be this way. The old Alyssa would have found Jesse to be remarkably attractive, and she would have flirted with him shamelessly. Within minutes I'd have him wrapped around my finger, and he'd do whatever I asked in the blink of an eye. But I wouldn't get attached... Oh no. The old Alyssa wasn't into lovey dovey relationships. She was all about testing the reigns, and seeing how far she could bend a guy before he broke.

It's not that I was mean. I just didn't want to get hurt. Girls like me aren't supposed to get hurt. They wear their hearts on their cheeks instead of their sleeves, and they fight to always have the upper hand. I did all these things, and I still ended up getting hurt. I got hurt in the worst way possible. But maybe I was asking for it. Maybe I pushed the reigns too far. Now I don't play with guys. The real way to to avoid getting hurt is to avoid the xy chromosomes all together.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." I say, as I stare into his blue eyes for the first time since my arrival.

All the sudden, Jesse's arms are around me. He isn't hugging me in a sexual way, but rather in a comforting way. Why is he being so nice to me? I've been a total bitch.

"What was that for?" I ask as I break the hug reluctantly.

"You're crying, and you seem really upset." Jesse tells me softly.

For the first time, I realize that tears are pouring out of my blue eyes. The sad part is that I don't even know what I'm crying about. Maybe I'm crying over what happened to me in New York, or maybe I'm crying because I was so damn nervous about being alone with a boy.

"Yeah. I do that a lot too." I say with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jesse asks me sweetly.

I'm about to tell him to get lost, but then I have a change of heart. Maybe there is something he could do for me.

"Yes actually. I really need a friend. Not a boyfriend or a hookup buddy, but just a friend. I don't know anyone in this town, and I don't want to be a loner." I tell him truthfully.

"A friend. You've got it Alyssa Fitz." Jesse says with a warm smile.

A friend. That sounds pretty good to me. I haven't had a real friend other than my mom in ages, and it feels nice to not be so alone.

"Thank you." I tell him gratefully.

"And Alyssa... I don't know what happened to you in New York. All I know is that it was really, really awful. I'm so sorry you got hurt." Jesse says with genuine concern in his voice.

I respond by wrapping my arms around Jesse, and hugging him in a friendly way. I'm glad I have him, and I never thought I'd be happy to have another guy in my life.

"What was that for?" Jesse asks as he breaks the hug.

"For not being a total asshole." I tell him seriously.

"Well... You don't know me that well yet." He says in a teasing tone.

"Trust me, you can't be worse than the guys I do know." I say with an involuntary shutter.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Do you like or dislike Jesse? Were you surprised by Alyssa's behavior in this chapter? Any new ideas on what might have happened in New York? Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked so I can't continue to make this story better. Thanks for reading, and have a fantastic day :)


	10. Panic

AN: There is a part of this chapter that is very mature, and might upset some people. I'll mark it off for you, but please be cautious and don't read if it's going to upset you.

Blake's POV

Everyone is still at the house when I return from my walk. Perfect. I'm going to have to think of a lame ass excuse as to why Josh went home, and my parents will probably assume that I tried to corrupt him again. That will make them even more angry at me, and I didn't think that was possible prior to this evening.

"Hey Blake." Mona says as I walk into the living room, where everyone is huddled around the television and watching an episode of Modern Family.

"Hi." I say as I offer the group a small wave.

It doesn't take long for the adults to realize that Josh isn't with me, and concerned looks wash over all of their tired faces. Great.

"Where is Josh?" Mike asks me curiously.

How do I explain this? I don't want to bring up the argument we had about the Fitzes because that family is a sensitive topic for everyone in the room. I also don't want everyone to assume that I tried to make Josh drink, and I don't want to be turned into the bad guy.

"He got tired and decided to walk home." I say with a nonchalant shrug.

An angry look washes over my mother's face, but I'm too upset to care. I'm not in the wrong, he is. I'm not going to hurt an innocent girl just because our mommies don't see things eye to eye.

"Why don't you go upstairs? You have practice early tomorrow morning, and you need your rest." My father mutters as he avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

Fine. I don't want to sit here with them anyways. I storm upstairs without saying a word to anyone, and when I get to my bedroom I slam the door behind me. This is so unfair. I always get blamed for everything around here. I honestly cannot wait to go to college, and get far far away from my so called family. Maybe they'll realize how awfully they treat me after I'm gone. I bet my mom will cry every day for the rest of her life when I don't come home to visit on holidays or birthdays. I'll pay for Maddie to come out and visit me, but not my parents. Never my parents.

My eyes dart over to a small picture on my nightstand. I'm seven years old, and standing in the front yard with a puppy and a wide smile on my face. I remember everything that happened the day that picture was taken. How could I forget? That is the last picture my parents took of me when I was genuinely and truly happy.

Flashback

Today is an exciting day for my family. My Uncle Jason is coming to Rosewood for a visit, and we haven't seen him an ages! Mommy is especially happy because Jason is her older brother, and she loves him very much. The last time I saw Jason was when I was three, and I don't remember anything that happened when I was that young. Even though I don't remember Jason, I know that he is a very nice man.

Mommy told me that last time Jason visited, he played catch with me and my daddy! I love playing catch, and Mommy says that Jason will play with me if I ask him politely. Also, Mommy told me that Jason has a special present for me. I love presents, and people who give them to me!

"Blakey, I need you to hold still." Mommy says as she runs a comb through my curly hair.

I don't like when Mommy brushes my hair. Sometimes she isn't gentle, and it hurts very much. I have to let her brush it though because if I don't, I'll get put on time out. Time outs are even worse than getting your hair brushed.

"Mommy, are you almost done?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

"Yes sweetheart. I know this isn't fun, but once I'm done you'll look so handsome. Don't you want to look handsome for Uncle Jason?" Mommy asks me curiously.

I do want to look handsome for Uncle Jason. Mommy says that I'm the most handsome boy in the whole wide world, and that is a big accomplishment. I want Jason to see how handsome I am so he will like me even more.

"Yes Mommy. I would like to look handsome for Uncle Jason." I say with a nod.

Mommy laughs a little as she continues to brush my hair. It takes her a billion years, but she finally finishes combing out the tangles!

"All done." Mommy says before putting the brush down, and offering me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Hurray!" I exclaim.

Mommy laughs, before kissing my forehead softly. I like when Mommy kisses me. When Mommy kisses me, she's telling me that she loves me very very much.

"You look so good Blakey." Mommy mutters before pulling me close to her, and rubbing my back gently.

"Thanks Mommy." I say with a wide smile.

At that moment, my Daddy walks into the bedroom. He's holding my Phillies Jersey, and smiling almost as much as I am. I love my Daddy. He takes me to baseball games, and gives me sugar even when Mommy says no.

"Daddy, Daddy!" I scream before jumping out of my Mommy's arms, and running into his.

"There's my little man." Daddy says before lifting me up, and spinning me around in circles.

I laugh as Mommy walks over to us and rests a hand on my Daddy's shoulder. Daddy puts me down, and kisses Mommy on the lips. Ewwww! Kissing is so gross, but Mommy and Daddy do it anyways.

"And there's my princess." Daddy says as he slowly breaks the kiss.

For some reason, Mommy's cheeks get super pink. That happens whenever Daddy kisses her, or calls her his princess. I once asked Mommy why her cheeks get so pink around Daddy, and she told me that it's because she loves him so much. I don't get why love makes cheeks turn pink, but whatever.

"Hey Tobes. I just finished combing Blake's hair. Do you want to get him dressed while I check on the lasagna I'm making for lunch?" Mommy questions.

Daddy nods before kissing Mommy's forehead, and watching her walk out of the bedroom. Now it's just me and my Daddy. I love Mommy, but sometimes I like being alone with Daddy. He calls it man to man time, and that sounds very special.

"Do you want to wear your Phillies jersey and pair of jeans?" Daddy asks me softly.

I love the Phillies. They are the best baseball team in the world, and Daddy and I go to their games almost every weekend. I love baseball games because Daddy always buys me a hot-dog and an ice cream cone, and they taste delicious!

"Yes please." I say with a nod.

"Do you need help getting dressed or do you want to do it on your own?" Daddy asks me.

Of course I want to get dressed on my own! I'm a big boy now, and that's what big boys do. Mommy and Daddy used to help me put my clothes on when I was six, but now I'm seven so I don't need any help.

"I'll do it myself." I say before taking the clothes from Daddy.

For some reason, Daddy doesn't turn around so I can get dressed. It's very rude to watch someone when they're changing, and Daddy usually has good manners. What is going on?

"Daddy!" I hiss in annoyance.

"Sorry buddy. I was just thinking about how much you look like your mommy." Daddy mutters before turning around to give me privacy.

I take off my pajamas and then I put on my jersey and jeans. No problem. I can get dressed all by myself!

At that moment, the doorbell to the house begins to ring. That must be Uncle Jason! He's here! He's finally here!

"Daddy, Uncle Jason is here! Let's go, let's go!" I exclaim before grabbing my Daddy's hand, and leading him down the staircase.

When we get downstairs, Mommy is talking to Jason in the living room. Jason is tall, and he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though he's Mommy's brother, he doesn't look anything like her!

"Look who it is!" Mommy exclaims as she gestures towards Jason.

"Hi Uncle Jason! It's me! Blake Thomas Cavanaugh!" I say as I run over to my uncle.

"I know who you are buddy. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" Jason says before picking me up, just like Daddy always does.

"I know. I'm the tallest boy in my class." I tell him proudly.

"I don't doubt that." Jason says with a chuckle.

I look around, but I don't see a present anywhere. Mommy said Jason was bringing me a surprise, and surprise means present. Oh no! What if Jason left my present in California? That would be devastating!

"Where is my present?" I ask Jason curiously.

For some reason Mommy and Daddy gasp while Jason starts laughing hysterically. Did I do something wrong?

"Blake, that was very rude." My mom says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Why? You said he was bringing me a surprise. I've been waiting for days, and I want it now." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Wow Spence. The kid is as forward and determined as you are! Listen Blake, I don't want to make you wait any longer. Wait here while I go to the car to get your present." Jason instructs.

I nod, and Jason walks out of the house. Mommy and Daddy look angry, but I'm too excited to care! Seconds later, Jason comes back into the house with a small puppy. The puppy is barking, and it has golden fur. I've always wanted a puppy, but Mommy says they're too messy.

"Why are you holding a puppy?" I ask Jason curiously.

"It's your surprise." Jason says with a chuckle.

WHAT? Jason got me a puppy! This is the best present in the entire universe! My eyes dart over to Mommy, and for some reason she doesn't seem angry. I thought she'd have a cow about Jason giving me a messy puppy!

"It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got your mother to agree." Jason says with a chuckle.

I respond by walking over to Jason, and wrapping my arms around him lovingly. He's the best uncle ever! I finally get a puppy, and it's all because of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I scream happily.

"No problem buddy. The guy living next door to me breeds golden retrievers, and one of his best dogs just had a litter of puppies. I thought it would be a nice gift for my favorite nephew." Jason says before ruffling my curly hair.

"You got that right!" I exclaim before taking he puppy, and letting him lick my face.

"Do you have a name for him son?" Daddy asks me curiously.

A name? This is an important decisions! I think, and I think, and I think, and eventually the perfect idea pops into my brain.

"I want to name him Philly after the baseball team!" I exclaim.

"I like it." Daddy says as he gives me a high five.

"Me too! I've always been a huge fan of the Phillies." Jason says with a smile.

I like this man. He gave me a dog, and he's a Phillies fan! I can't wait to play catch with a uncle Jason later.

"Thanks again for getting me Philly." I say as I hold the puppy close to me.

"No problem, buddy. We're going to have a great time together." Jason says with a wide smile.

End of Flashback

Without thinking about it, I pick up the picture and throw it to the ground. The glass shatters, and I burst into to tears. It's not fair. None of this is fair.

Within seconds, my mother is standing in the doorway. She must have heard the glass shatter from the living room. Great, now I'm going to get in trouble for breaking the goddamn picture. I begin to cry even harder if that's humanly possible, and my mom immediately rushes over to me and pulls me in for a long hug.

"Blake, what is it?" My mom whispers to me.

For a split second, I forget that I'm furious with my mother. She seems genuinely concerned, and I get the sudden urge to tell her everything. But I can't tell her everything. The truth would kill her, and I don't want to hurt my mom more than I already have.

"Blake, please just talk to me honey. Please, Blakey." My mom says as tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"No. You'd hate me." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Blakey! I could never hate you. You're my baby boy. Just tell me what's wrong. I promise it will be okay." My mom says as she runs her fingers through my messy curls.

It won't be okay. Especially since Jason is about to move into our house. I'm going to have to see his goddamn face every day, and to make matters worse he might do something to hurt my baby sister. No. I won't let him hurt Maddie. I'll let Jason kill me before I let him lay a finger on her.

"I-I'm just sorry. I never wanted to be such a disappointment to you." I say through my heavy sobs.

"What? You're not a disappointment, Blake. I love you and..." My mom starts to say.

She's lying to me. I'm a huge disappointment to her and to myself. I let Jason hurt me, and I let myself get out of hand.

"Stop lying to me Mom." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"I'm not lying! Blakey..." My mom rambles.

She keeps calling me Blakey. She hasn't called me that since I was a little boy. I want to be young again. I want to go back to the days before Jason messed me up. I was happy, and my parents loved me.

All the sudden, my palms begin to sweat and shake vigorously. My throat closes, and I feel like I'm about to have a massive heart attack. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

"Blake..." My mom says as a look of sheer panic washes over her face.

I want to respond, but I can't. I'm going to die. I begin to cry even harder, and my mom immediately wraps her arms around me protectively.

"Sh-sh. You're okay." My mom says, trying to calm me down.

No I'm not. She's lying.

"Toby, Toby come quick!" My mom screams at the top of her lungs.

Within seconds my father is in my bedroom, and hovering over me. He looks almost as concerned as my mother does.

"Spence... What the hell is going on?" Toby asks as he gestures towards me.

"I think he's having a panic attack. I used to get them all the time, and I've heard they're genetic." My mom says as she shakes her head slowly.

"We need to get this kid to a hospital! He looks like he's going to have a heart attack or something." My dad says as his eyes grow wide with worry.

"No, just keep him here. Panic attacks are terrifying, but harmless nonetheless. I don't think taking him to the hospital will help at all." My mom says as she rests a hand on my dad's shoulder.

"Blake, it's going to be okay. We're right here." My dad says, trying to calm me down.

It's not going to be fine. I'm going to die, I just know it. I feel even worse when my dad's face begins to disappear. The man hovering over me is no longer my dad, it's Jason.

Flashback (This is the part I mentioned earlier. Skip to the end of the flashback if you don't want to read)

Uncle Jason has been staying with us for a month now. He's a very nice Uncle, and I love him very much. Jason always plays catch with me, and last week he took me to a Phillies game! Tonight we're having Blakey/Jason time. Blakey/Jason time happens whenever Mommy and Daddy go out, and Jason babysits.

Jason lets me watch a movie and eat lots of candy when we're alone. Tonight he's acting different though. He keeps looking at me instead of the movie, and I'm very confused.

"Uncle Jason, why aren't you watching the movie?" I ask him curiously.

"I was just thinking about you Blake." Jason says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"What about me?" I ask him softly.

"I don't think your mommy and daddy are fair to you Blake. They treat you like you're a little baby, but you're seven years old!" Jason exclaims.

Mommy and Daddy do treat me like I'm a baby. Mommy never lets me cross the street by myself, and Daddy always tries to teach me how to catch a baseball, even though I already know how.

"They do." I say with a small nod.

"Do they ever talk to you about some of the things grown ups do?" Jason whispers to me.

"Sometimes." I say with a nod.

"What do they do?" Jason asks as he moves closer to me on the couch.

"Grown ups drink wine at dinner, and they stay up past eight o'clock. Also, grown ups go to work instead of going to school." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"Grown ups do those things, but they do other things too. Want me to show you something that your mommy does to your daddy after you go to sleep?" Jason asks with a warm smile.

I love learning new things! Mommy says that everyday you learn something new, and that's what makes you smart. I want to be smart, so I give my uncle a small nod.

Jason does the strangest thing. He takes off my pajama pants, and throws them to the floor. I'm not wearing any underwear, so I'm half naked! This feels odd.

"Why did you do that?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"I'm showing you something. You don't mind, do you Blake?" Jason asks me gently.

I don't like this. I don't like it at all. I really want Jason to put my pants back on, but I don't want to make him angry. I want to prove that I'm a big boy, just like my daddy.

"No." I say with a whimper.

Jason responds by bending down and touching my weenie. No one's ever touched me there before. Not even my mommy or daddy. He doesn't stop. He just keeps on touching.

"J-Jason..." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

He doesn't respond. I close my eyes, and sing the song "My Favorite Things" from the sound of music in my head. Mommy tells me that whenever she's afraid, she does the same thing, and I'm hoping it will work for me too.

By the end of the first verse, Jason is all done. I sigh in relief when he sits back up, and hands me my pants. But the happiness only lasts for a minute. That didn't feel right. Tears begin to pour out of my eyes, and soon I'm crying.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Jason asks as a look of panic washes over his face.

"I want my mommy." I say with a whimper.

"Your mommy will be home soon." Jason says as he wraps an arm around me.

I don't like the way he's touching me. It makes me feel sad. Maybe I should ask Mommy about what Jason did. I bet she could explain it to me.

"Jason, should we tell Mommy?" I ask my uncle curiously.

For some reason, Jason looks really angry. Oh no! What did I do wrong?

"Blake, you can't tell anyone about this." Jason growls furiously.

"Why not?" I ask him softly.

"Because your mommy and daddy would hate you if they knew that you gave me permission to do those things. You don't want that, do you Blake?" Jason asks as his tone turns seriously.

I don't want Mommy and Daddy to hate me! I just want them to come home right now. I'm scared.

"No." I say as I begin to cry even harder.

"Good. If you tell them, I'll hate you too. You could get me in trouble, and I was just trying to be a good uncle and teach you something." Jason says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Oh no! I want to tell Mommy and Daddy, but I don't want Jason to get in trouble because of me! What do I do, what do I do?

"Blake, promise me that you'll keep this between us." Jason says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

Maybe I should just listen to Jason. He's a grown up, and he knows more about these things than I do.

"I promise." I say with a small nod.

End of Flash Back

"He's awake." I hear my mother whisper.

My eyes flutter open, and I see my mother and father hovering over me. They both look extremely concerned, and for I a minute I trick myself into believing that they care about me.

"W-what's going on?" I ask as I begin to sit up.

"You had a panic attack and fell asleep." My mom says with a sniffle.

"Oh." I mutter as I avoid looking into her hazel eyes.

"Can we get you anything?" My father asks me softly.

"Where is Maddie?" I question.

"Asleep in bed." My mom informs me.

"Bring her to me." I instruct.

"Blake..." My mom starts to say.

"I need her now." I tell them seriously.

My mom responds by standing up, and storming out of the bedroom. Moments later she's back with a sleeping Maddie in her arms. She looks so peaceful and so beautiful, and I never want to see her get hurt like I was. I take Maddie from my mother, and hold her sleeping body close to mine. My parents watch me intently, and I can tell they're very confused as to what's going on.

"I love you so much little girl." I whisper into her ear.

Maddie stirs a little, but she doesn't wake up. That's good. She needs her sleep.

"No one will ever hurt you." I whisper, trying to convince her and myself.

AN: A lot of you figured it out before this chapter, but Jason molested Blake when he was young and that's why he doesn't want his uncle around. How will Blake deal with Jason when he moves into the house? Will Spencer and Toby figure it out? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	11. Day One

Alyssa's POV

Today is the big day. After months of not leaving my house or the hospital, it's time for me to go to high school. Not only am I going to high school, but I'm going to a new high school where I don't know anyone other than Jessie. Today should be fun.

"Alyssa, you haven't touched your breakfast." My mom says as she gestures towards eggs that are sitting right in front of me.

I'm not really hungry. Every time I think of swallowing my eggs, I feel a bit nauseous. I'm too nervous to hold down breakfast, and I wish my mom would stop talking about it and eat her pancakes.

"I know you're nervous for your first day at a new school, but you're going to need your protein." My mom tells me seriously.

I don't have the energy to respond, so I simply shrug my shoulders. My mom sighs, before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I can tell she's nervous for me. Maybe she knows that no one will like me, and I'll have to eat lunch alone like I had to do at the end of last year. I bet I'm an embarrassment to her.

"Why don't you get ready while I make your lunch?" My mom suggests.

That's a good idea. I'm sick of being in the same room as her, and I need to make sure that I look somewhat presentable for my first day. I nod before standing up, and walking upstairs to my bedroom.

When I open my closet, I realize that my mom unpacked and organized everything for me. I have a lot of cute clothes from when I was a normal teenage girl, but I don't know if I feel comfortable in any of them anymore. Oh well. I'll have to make something work.

After staring at my closet for a solid ten minutes, I decide on a creme sun dress with a black leather jacket and boots. I don't exactly feel comfortable in this outfit, but it's the cutest thing I have, and everyone in Rosewood looks like they belong on the cover of a magazine.

I quickly throw on the outfit before combing out my long curl hair, and applying some eye linear and mascara. I guess I look somewhat presentable. Hopefully my mother will be pleased.

A startled gasp escaped from my lips when I walk downstairs, and see Jesse Rivers standing in my kitchen, and chattering with my mother and father. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans and his letterman's jacket, and I have to admit that he looks exceptionally handsome.

"Look who stopped by!" My mom exclaims as she gestures towards Jesse.

"Hi Alyssa." Jesse says with a wave and a friendly smile.

What is he even doing here? I expected to see Jesse at school today, but not in my kitchen. My parents seem happy to see him, and I hope they don't expect me to date this guy just because they're friends with his parents.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Your mom mentioned that you don't have your license, and I was wondering if you needed a ride to school today." Jesse informs me.

Do I really want to ride alone with a guy who I just met? Of course not, but I also don't want my mom to be the one driving me to my first day of junior year. It's really embarrassing that I don't have my license yet, but with everything going on I didn't have time to go through the long process.

"Sure. Thank you." I say with a nod.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how beautiful you look until now! Doesn't she look beautiful Jesse?" My mom asks as her eyes dart over to the muscular football player.

"Mom!" I hiss in annoyance.

"It's okay Alyssa, and yes she looks beautiful, Mrs. Fitz." He says with a charming smile.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her today, Jesse." My dad says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

Oh God! Now what am I? A defenseless little girl who needs some guy she hardly knows to protect her? I think my dad just set feminism back fifty years.

"I will." Jesse assures him.

"Good." My dad says as he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late on our first day, do we Jesse?" I ask as I offer him a pleading look.

"No we do not. We should get on the road." Jesse says, obviously picking up on my hints.

"Okay. Alyssa, have a great first day. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to give me a call okay? If anyone gives you any trouble..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Mom, I'll be fine." I say with an exasperated eye roll.

"I know you will. I love you." My mom says before pulling me in for a long hug, and kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Remember to sit in the front row in all of your classes, and introduce yourself to your teachers." My dad says before giving me an awkward hug.

"I've got it, Daddy. See you both after school." I say before waving goodbye, and following Jesse to his black BMW.

Being the perfect gentlemen, Jesse holds the car door open for me, and I climb into the passenger's seat. As soon as I'm buckled in, he begins the short drive to Rosewood High.

"So I told all my friends about you. I was going to introduce you before first period started. We can help you find all your classes, and you can sit at our table during lunch." Jesse offers.

As much as I'll probably hate Jesse's popular friends, I don't want to get lost or eat lunch by myself. Maybe I'll take him up on his offer.

"Yeah, that would be great." I say as I force a smile.

A nervous lump forms in my throat as Jesse pulls into the parking lot of Rosewood High. I'm finally here, and I feel absolutely sick to my stomach. What if no one here likes me? I can't be a friendless loser again... I can't!

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" Jesse asks as he turn to face me.

"What if your friends don't like me?" I blurt out nervously.

"Alyssa... Why wouldn't they like you? You're smart, and beautiful, and... Just don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Jesse says as he grabs my hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't get it. I'm not the most social person in the world..." I start to ramble.

"Trust me, I know. But you don't have to pretend to be social. Just be yourself." Jesse tells me softly.

"You don't even know me." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Well, I'll get to know you." Jesse says with a shrug.

If only it were that simple. Jesse has no idea how dark my past is, and I'm not exactly good at letting people in.

"Okay." I say with a sniffle.

"Are you ready?" He asks me gently.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say before letting out a breathy sigh, and walking out of the BMW.

As we approach the stairway, a cute and tall blonde girl runs over to Jesse, and wraps her arms around him. Are they dating? I hope this girl doesn't think I like her boyfriend...

"Hi, Jesse! You must be Alyssa! I'm Nichole." The girl says before pulling me in for an awkward hug.

Okay. I guess this girl likes to hug. At least she's friendly.

"Hi." I say as I force a smile.

"Nichole and I met each other in first grade. We've been best friends ever since." Jesse explains.

Okay so they're not dating. That's sweet though. I lost all my "lifelong" friends, and it's nice to see that some people are able to maintain healthy friendships for long periods of time.

"That's so nice." I tell them truthfully.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool sometimes. So you're from New York! That's so awesome!" Nichole says as her eyes light up with excitement.

"It's not that awesome. I grew up there, so it was normal for me." I say with a shrug.

At that moment, a muscular guy with dark hair and blue eyes approaches us. He fist bumps Jesse, and begins to eyeball me.

"You must be the city girl." He says as he offers me a charming boyish smile.

"Yeah. I'm Alyssa Fitz." I say as I shake the stranger's hand.

"I'm Noel Kahn." The boy tells me.

Noel Kahn? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Your mom dated his date for like three weeks in high school. It ended badly, but I'm pretty sure they're cool now." Jesse informs me.

"Yeah, my dad is super modest. He named me after himself." Noel says with a smirk.

"Yeah, who the hell names their kid Noel? The spelling of your name means Christmas in French you know." Nichole says as she hugs the boy.

"What can I say, I was a gift to humanity." Noel says with a chuckle.

"I guess you also inherited you father's modesty." I tease.

Nichole and Jesse burst into laughter, while Noel stares me down. Shoot. I hope my joke didn't upset him.

"You're a sassy one." He says in a fake angry voice.

Okay, he's not angry with me. That's good! At least no one's running away from me yet.

"What do you have first period, Alyssa? We have to be in class in five minutes and I want to make sure you get to the right place." Jesse says as his tone turns serious.

I pull my schedule out of my binder, and hand it to Jesse, who looks at the paper intently. I'm so glad I have someone here to help me find my class.

"It looks like you have English with Mrs. Allen. My classroom is just down the hall, so I'll walk you over there." Jesse says before handing me my schedule.

"Thank you so much." I tell him gratefully.

"It's not problem. Honestly." Jesse says before waving goodbye to his friends, and leading me into the English building.

Jesse gestures towards the classroom 109, and I thank him one last time before scurrying over to the room. I enter just as the bell is ringing, and everyone is already in their seats. Great. I'm already drawing negative attention to myself and it's only the first day.

"What is your name?" A woman in her early sixties asks as she glances down at the attendance sheet.

"I'm Alyssa Fitz." I mutter as I avoid looking into the teacher's eyes.

"Welcome to AP Language and Composition, Alyssa Fitz. Why don't you take a seat in the back?" Mrs. Allen asks as she gestures towards the empty row in the back of the classroom.

My dad would have a stroke if he knew I was sitting in the back of the classroom, but I'm glad I'm not sitting in the front. None of these snobby Rosewood kids will be able to judge me if they can't even see me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up and gasp when I see that boy who I met in church standing in the front of the classroom. What was his name? I'm pretty sure it started with a B or something. I remember he was rude and obnoxious, and I hope I don't have to spend a lot of time with him this year.

"Take a seat in the back, Blake. I hope your tardiness doesn't become a habit again this year." Mrs. Allen says with an eye roll.

"It won't." Blake says before walking to my row, and taking a seat directly next to me.

Perfect. That's exactly what I needed today. Blake's eyes begin to roam my body, and I literally feel like I'm about to throw up. I really want to move seats, but I don't want to distract the class more than I already have.

"Hey Alyssa." He whispers to me.

He remembers my name? That's actually kind of surprising.

"Hi Blake." I mutter as I avoid looking into his hazel eyes.

Mrs. Allen begins to go over class rules and expectations, and I try my best to listen, but my mind is elsewhere. Why is this Blake kid staring at me? It's making me really uncomfortable, and I wish I had worn a more modest outfit.

"Alyssa... Are you okay?" Blake asks me gently.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. Why?" I ask as I avoid looking into his eyes.

"You seem upset. Is someone giving you a hard time?" Blake whispers.

Why is he being so nice to me? I don't even know this boy. Then again, I didn't know Douglas either... And that's when it hits me. Blake is just like Douglas. He wants to get close to me for his own personal gain, not because he cares about me.

"No. Please stop talking to me. I don't want to get in trouble." I snap at him.

"Alyssa..." Blake starts to ramble.

"I said stop! You don't even know me, and you don't want to. Just stop being so nice to me because... Because I know guys like you Blake. I don't need another asshole in my life." I spit out furiously.

For a minute, Blake looks hurt. Genuinely hurt. But I don't care, right? He can find another girl to flirt with because I'm not going to be his stupid little doll.

"Can I please be excused?" Blake asks as he raises his hand in the air.

"What is the matter, Mr. Cavanaugh? We're in the middle of something." Mrs. Allen hisses angrily.

"I know... But I'm not feeling well. Can I please go to the nurse?" Blake asks with an ounce of anger in his voice.

"Fine." Mrs. Allen mutters as she gestures toward the door.

Without saying a word, Blake springs to his feet and sprints out of the classroom. What the hell? Did my comment really upset him that much? Maybe he's in denial about being an asshole.

"Mrs. Fitz, is everything all right?" Mrs. Allen asks as her eyes dart over to me.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." I say as I force a smile.

Line Break

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm exhausted. The day has gone by smoothly other than my run in with Blake, but I forgot how tiring sitting through an entire school day can be. When I walk out of Biology, Jesse is waiting for me in the hallway.

"Ready for lunch?" Jesse asks as he offers me an awkward wave.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I say with an eager nod.

Jesse leads me to the cafeteria, and everyone stares at us as we walk towards the table in the middle of the room. Noel, Nichole, and a tone of other people I do not know are already sitting at the table, and I start to feel nervous. These kids are obviously the coolest kids at school, and I don't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of them.

"Hey Alyssa!" Nichole says as she offers me a small wave.

"Hi Nichole." I say with a nervous smile.

"Sit with me!" She says as she gestures towards the empty seat next to her.

I look to Jesse for approval, and the blonde quarter back gives me a warm nod. I take a seat next to Nichole, and pull out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that my mother made for me without saying a word to anyone.

Everyone at the table begins to chat about typical high school drama that I couldn't care less about. I have bigger things to worry about than who's hooking up with who, and who is throwing the biggest party this weekend. I'm just trying to get through the school day without having a mental breakdown.

"Oh God." I hear Nichole mutter.

What's wrong? I look up, and gasp when I see a group of boys from another table staring at me intently. What's going on? Why are those boys staring at me?

"Nichole... Who are they?" I ask as my eyes dart over to the boys at the table across from ours.

"Those are the baseball man whores. Everyone here hates them. The baseball and football teams have a huge rivalry, and they're always giving us shit." Nichole mutters as she takes a bite of her salad.

Baseball. I immediately think of Douglas, who lived and breathed baseball. All of the sudden, I feel sick. Absolutely sick. To make matters worse, two of the baseball guys are approaching our table. This can't be good.

"Who's the new meat?" A baseball player with red hair and freckles asks as he gestures towards me.

"This is Alyssa, and she's with us. Sorry Alex." Nichole says with an eye roll.

"That's too bad. You don't want to waste your time with the football players at this school. Last year they didn't even make it to the playoffs." The other baseball player with brown hair and brown eyes says as he high fives his friend.

"Whatever, Nick" Nichole says with an eye roll.

"Hey, what the hell is going on over here?" Jesse asks as he springs out of his seat, and walks over to me and Nichole.

"They were giving Alyssa a hard time." Nichole informs him.

"Hey guys, back off. Alyssa is new here, and she doesn't need any of your crap." Jesse says as he wraps an arm around me protectively.

"You need to relax. We weren't giving her trouble. Your friend is smoking hot, and we wanted to invite her over to our table for lunch. Geez." Nick says with an eye roll.

"I already said she's with us, so get lost." Nichole says as she begins to raise her voice.

"What did you say your name was?" Alex asks me curiously.

"I-I didn't. My name is Alyssa Fitz." I mutter as I avoid looking into their eyes.

Both boys gasp, and within seconds they're laughing hysterically. What did I say that was so funny?

"Oh my God! That's Josh's cousin! No wonder she's hanging out with the football losers." Alex says through his laughter.

Cousin? I don't have any cousins at this school. My dad has a brother named Wes, but his family lives in California. My mom has a bother who I've never met, and it occurs to me that he might live in Rosewood. Does he have kids at this school? Is this Josh kid my cousin?

"Are you a slut like your mom?" Nick asks me with a smirk.

Did he just call my mom a slut? For the first time since I've been at this school, I don't feel nervous or intimidated. I feel flat out furious. How dare these boys call my mother a slut! They don't even know her!

"My mother is not a slut!" I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Really? Josh told me she banged like, ten of her perverted teachers in high school." Alex tells me cruelly.

"She had an affair with one teacher, and he happens to be my father." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"They must have had some fun detentions together. I bet you were conceived on a desk." Nick says as he high fives Alex.

"That's enough." Jesse growls furiously.

"Are you into the kinky stuff like your mother is? I'd have no problem handcuffing you..." Alex starts to say.

His words strike a major chord in me. The though of this stranger handcuffing me and touching my body is absolutely sickening.

"I-I have to go." I mutter as I spring to my feet.

"Alyssa..." Jesse starts to say.

"No! Just let me go. Please." I say as my voice gets softer and softer.

Jesse nods, and I scurry out of the cafeteria. I run through the courtyard, and onto the empty football field in the back of the school. As soon as I'm away from everyone, I start to cry. I cry so hard that I worry I'll flood Rosewood with tears.

It isn't until about ten minutes into my pity party that I realize I'm not alone. I turn around and gasp when I see that Blake kid sitting on the bleachers, and crying hysterically. Does he see me? I doubt it because if he did, he wouldn't be here.

All of the sudden, I feel guilty for snapping at Blake in class. He looks sad... Maybe even more sad than I am. I wonder what he has to be sad about. I hope my comments weren't what caused his break down... Then again why would he care about the opinion of some girl he doesn't even know?

Our eyes meet at the exact same time, and Blake goes from looking sad to absolutely furious. What did I do?

"Blake..." I mutter as I begin to approach the bleachers.

"Stay the hell away from me." He growls furiously.

I want to apologize for everything. I'm sorry that I was so mean to him earlier, and I'm even more sorry that he looks so hurt. I try to find a way to express my emotions, but I don't have it in me. So instead I just nod my head, before running far, far away from Blake Cavanaugh.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Did you love or hate the Blake and Alyssa scenes? What about Alyssa and Jesse? Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading :)


	12. Change of Heart

Blake's POV

It's the first day of school, and I'm already late. That's just great. I tried so hard to be out of bed by six o'clock, but I was so damn tired. Maybe I can explain that to Mrs. Allen. I've had her every year for high school English, and I'm convinced that the old crab has a picture of my head on a dartboard.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I exclaim as I sprint into my AP Language and Composition class.

Mrs. Allen glares at me with her evil eyes, and part of me worries she'll make a huge scene. Luckily she doesn't, and Mrs. Allen composed herself before she begins to speak.

"Take a seat in the back Blake. I hope your tardiness doesn't become a habit again this year." Mrs. Allen says with an eye roll.

"It won't." I say as I breathe out a sigh of relief.

I look to the back of the classroom, and gasp when I see Alyssa Fitz sitting all by herself. Did no one introduce themselves, and offer to sit by her? How cruel! Maybe I can sit by Alyssa so she won't feel so lonely. I walk to the back of the classroom, and take a seat next to the blue eyes beauty. To my dismay, she doesn't even look up at me.

"Hey Alyssa." I whisper, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Hi Blake." Alyssa mutters as she avoids looking into my eyes.

Mrs. Allen begins to talk, and talk, and talk about nothing, and I find myself getting bored. I glance over at Alyssa, and realize that she's absolutely perfect. Well, maybe not perfect... She's not as mature looking as Jessica, and there is small birthmark on her right shoulder. Her nose is slightly crooked, and I quickly realize that it's broken. Even though there a million unattractive things I can point out about Alyssa... She's still perfect. Unlike the other girls in Rosewood, Alyssa looks real and approachable. Almost like the ideal girl next door.

But she looks... Green. Like she's going to throw up all over me. Is she nervous about her first day at Rosewood High? She doesn't have to be nervous. I'll be friends with her even if my friends refuse to be.

"Alyssa... Are you okay?" I ask her gently.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. Why?" Alyssa asks me so softly, that I can barley decipher what she's saying.

"You seem upset. Is someone giving you a hard time?" I ask her.

"No. Please stop talking to me. I don't want to get in trouble." She snaps.

Ouch. I was just trying to be nice to this girl. Why is she so upset with me? Maybe she knows I'm a Cavanaugh? I bet she's hated me all of her life, even though I just met her last week.

"Alyssa..." I start to ramble.

"I said stop! You don't even know me, and you don't want to. Just stop being so nice to me because... Because I know guys like you Blake. I don't need another asshole in my life." Alyssa spits out furiously.

She-she thinks I'm an asshole? What the hell have I done to her? The only thing I've done to Alyssa Fitz is go out of my way to be nice to her. And there was nothing in it for me by the way. If anything I was risking my friendship with Josh to make her feel welcome, and this is how she repays me? I've been a fool. This girl is a bitch like her mother after all. I can't believe she got me in the palm of her wicked little hand.

All of the sudden, it feels like too much. I don't want to be here anymore. If I don't get out of this classroom, I'm going to have a panic attack. I can't break down in front of my entire class. I'll be known as a freak for the rest of my life.

"Can I please be excused?" I ask as I raise my hand abruptly.

"What is the matter Mr. Cavanaugh? We're in the middle of something." Mrs. Allen hisses angrily.

"I know... But I'm not feeling well. Can I please go to the nurse?" I beg the older woman desperately.

"Fine." Mrs. Allen mutters as she gestures toward the door.

As soon as I get out of the classroom, I run. I run all the way across the courtyard to the football field, where I sit on the bleachers and sob. What did I do to deserve this? I'm not a bad person, so why does everyone treat me like I'm one? My parents, Josh, Jason, Alyssa... They all treat me like I'm a monster, and I hate myself because of it.

What if I am a monster? What if I'm an asshole, just like Alyssa said? I think of how I treated Jessica the other night, and I immediately feel guilty. I didn't have to take my anger out on her. I never have to take my anger out on anyone, but I do it anyways. Maybe I'm just an angry person.

Line Break

I've been hanging out at the football field for the past two hours. I can't go back to class because I might have a nervous break down in front of everyone, but I can't go home either. If I go home, my parents will ask me why I'm not in class, and they couldn't possible understand why I'm not brave enough to sit behind a desk for six hours.

How the hell did I get so messed up? I used to be able to ignore all the pain, but lately I haven't been able to forget about the past. All I can see when I close my eyes is Jason, and my seven year old self. I want to take it all back, but I can't. I have to keep reliving the experience over, and over, and over again.

And that's when I start to cry. Why me? What did I ever do to Jason? Why did he have to hurt me? What would I be like if he had kept his hands off of me? Happy? Normal? Carefree?

Wait, I'm not alone! I look down at the field, and gasp when I see Alyssa Fitz standing there. She's crying just like I am, and I go from being sad to furious in less than a split second. She upsets me, and then she shows up in my area? No freaking way.

"Blake..." Alyssa mutters as she starts to approach the bleachers.

No. I'm not going to let her get close to me. She can't think that we're friends, or anything for that matter. I need to get her out of here fast.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I say, as I try to come across as angry.

Alyssa doesn't say anything. She just runs away from me, and doesn't look back. She's a smart girl.

Line Break

When I get home from "school", my mom is sitting in the living room with a bottle of wine, and sobbing hysterically. What the heck is the matter? I haven't seen my mother this upset in years, and it's definitely rattling my cage.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask as I rush over to her.

"N-n-nothing." My mom says through her heavy sobs.

Something is definitely wrong! I take the bottle of wine out of her hands, and put it on the island. My mom starts to cry even harder if that's humanly possible, and I pull her in for a long hug. I know we haven't been getting along lately, but I hate seeing her this upset. My mom is so strong, and she rarely sheds a tear in front of me. This must be serious...

"Should I call Dad?" I ask her gently.

"No. That's okay." My mom says as she begins to shake her head slowly.

"Mom, I'm worried. Please just tell me what's wrong." I say, practically begging.

"I saw Aria Fitz today at the supermarket. Mona told me that she moved back to Rosewood, but I wasn't prepared to see her again..." My mom says as she begins to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

"What did she say?" I ask as I begin to rub my mother's back gently.

"Nothing. I left the store before she could see me." My mom says with a sniffle.

That's not fair. My mom was here first, so why should be the one who has to run away? I hate Aria Fitz. I hate her for what she did to my mother years ago, and I hate her for making her cry today. No wonder Alyssa is such a heartless bitch. It's in her blood.

"Mom, I'm sorry you're hurting. I don't know Aria, but I hate her for what she did." I tell her passionately.

"I know I messed up, but she was my best friend! I still can't believe she said those things to me." My mom says as she begins to shake violently.

"She doesn't deserve to be your friend. I wish she'd just leave Rosewood and never come back. Where does she get the nerve to show up in our town?" I ask as I begin to raise my voice.

"It's her town too, Blake." My mom reminds me.

"No it's not! She left! This is our town, and I want her out of it." I tell my mother seriously.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do to make them leave. We're just going to have to find a way to coexist with the Fitzes." My mom says with a sniffle.

She's wrong. There is something we can do. I can go along with Josh's plan. I'll get Alyssa to trust me, and then I'll spread her secret all over Rosewood. Her family will have to leave, and I'll save my mom from more sadness and anxiety. In her eyes, I'll be a hero.

But how am I going to make Alyssa trust me? She wouldn't get close to me when I was being genuinely nice to her? It doesn't matter. I'll keep trying. I'll find a way to make her crack. I'll make her and her stupid mother sorry that they ever set foot in Rosewood.

"Blake... I don't know what I'm going to do..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Sh-sh, I'm going to take care of this." I say, trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean?" My mom asks with confusion in her voice.

"I'm going to make it better. Just trust me." I say as I force a smile.

"Blake... I don't want you getting involved in this. What happened between our families has nothing to do with you, and I know how you get. You'd kill someone if it meant protecting the people you love, and I don't want you to get into trouble..." My mom starts to say.

"Don't worry, I won't kill the Fitzes." I say as I try to suppress an eye roll.

"I know you won't kill them, but I don't want you to hurt them either. It will distract you from baseball and school, and that's what's important right now. Besides, we don't need to fight fire with fire." My mom says as she rests a hand on my back.

She's wrong. Fighting fire with fire is the only way to make things better. You might get burned, but at least you got burned standing up for what's right. What's right is them leaving Rosewood. Aria deserves to go to hell for what she did to my mom.

"I'm serious Blake." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

"She wanted you dead, remember? You almost died because of that woman!" I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"No Blake. I almost died because I listened to her. Aria wasn't the one who held the knife against my wrists." My mom says as she begins to shake her head vigorously.

"She told you to do it. You were hurt, and she convinced you to kill yourself. She might as well have been holding the knife." I say as tears of anger begin to pour out of my eyes.

"She was hurt too, Blake. Aria lost her daughter." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

"That doesn't mean she had the right to do what she did." I argue.

"I agree, but I don't want to make things worse. We should just leave those people alone." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

"If you start to feel depressed again, you have to tell me and Dad. We'll take care of you, Mommy." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I know you boys would take care of me, but I'm not in that place anymore. I'm perfectly happy and I don't want to go anywhere. Seeing Aria today just brought back a lot of old memories. It's nothing to worry about, I promise you." My mom says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

"Okay. Please just tell me if anything changes." I say, practically begging.

"I will. Don't worry." My mom says as she forces a smile.

"Good. I should go upstairs and start my homework now." I say as I spring to my feat.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! How was your first day?" My mom calls out to me.

"Fine." I say as I reach the top of the staircase.

As soon as I'm upstairs, I go to my room and pull out my phone. Next I dial Josh's number, and he answers on the third ring.

"Blake, what's up?" He asks me curiously.

"I'm sorry about the other night. You are right. We need to get the Fitzes out of Rosewood. Let me know what I can do about that Alyssa girl. I'll hurt her so badly that she won't know what hit her." I say with a slight smile.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of the conversation between Blake and Spencer? Any new insights on what might have happened between the Fitzes and Cavanaughs? Were you surprised with Blake's decision to call Josh at the end of the chapter? Is he making a mistake, or doing the right thing? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	13. Voltzwagon

Alyssa's POV

After my brief and hostile run-in with Blake Cavanaugh, I reluctantly walk back into Rosewood High. I have study hall last period, and I don't feel like sitting in the library and making small talk with strangers. Maybe I'll just go home. My mom told me I could leave after lunch if I wanted to.

"Alyssa!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around and sigh when I see Jesse Rivers sprinting towards me with a concerned expression on his face. What does he want now? I know Jesse is trying to help, but he's honestly getting on my nerves. He doesn't even know me, and he couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through.

"Hey, Jesse." I mutter as I avoid looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at lunch. Those baseball players are jerks, and you can't let them get to you. No one thinks that you're a slut..." Jesse starts to ramble.

The word slut causes my jaw to clench involuntarily. Jesse doesn't know this, but the kids at my old school used to call me a slut, and then push me up against the lockers. Maybe that's why the baseball players upset me so much at lunch today. They really struck a chord in me.

"It's okay. What happened wasn't your fault, and jerks will be jerks." I mutter as I stare at the ground.

"Exactly! Everyone knows they're assholes. What class do you have next? I can walk you over there." Jesse offers with a warm smile.

"I actually have study hall, and I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'll just go home and call it a day." I tell Jesse softly.

"Oh yeah, makes sense. Do you want a ride home? I can get the calc notes from one of my buddies." Jesse says with a twinkle in his eyes.

He's really offering to miss class to take me home? Maybe Jessie is a decent guy after all.

"I can't ask you to do that for me." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. I honestly don't mind. We're probably just going over the syllabus." Jesse says with a nonchalant shrug.

Maybe I should take his offer. I don't exactly feel like walking five miles to get home. It would be exhausting, and not to mention dangerous.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask him softly.

"I'm sure. Now come on, let's get you home." Jesse says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

Jesse and I walk to the parking lot, and my eyes nearly pop out of my head when I see a yellow Volkswagen parked right in front of the school. What the hell? Is this the universe punishing me, or is my mind merely playing a joke on me?

Flash Back

I walk out of school with my three best friends, Massie, Sophie, and Avery, and we giggle about our first day of sophomore year. The four of us have math together, and our teacher is a total freak! He's in his early sixties, and he was definitely checking out Sophie from across the room.

"Did you see him staring at her chest? It was nasty." Avery says with a shutter.

"Maybe you should report it. If this guy is honestly prying on you..." I start to ramble.

"Nah. I'm sure he pries on all of his students. I don't want to be the tattletale." Sophie says as she shakes her head vigorously.

"It's too bad Mr. Peterson is so old. I bet your mom wasn't creeped out when your dad checked her out during class." Massie says as her eyes dart over to me.

Her words cause me to shutter involuntarily. I've know my three best friends since Kindergarden, and they know the story of how my parents met. Even though I doubt my dad was creepy or aggressive with my mom, it's still a sensitive topic for me. Massie knows this, and I don't know why she's bringing it up now. Maybe someone peed in her cereal this morning.

"Don't give me that look, Alyssa! I think your parent's love story is hot." Massie says with a shrug.

"Oh my God! Look who it is!" Avery screams as a yellow familiar yellow Volkswagen pulls into the parking lot.

My heart begins to beat rapidly, and a blush forms on my cheeks. It's Douglas! Ever since he moved into our apartment complex, our families have become exceedingly close. My parents invite him and Rita over for dinner almost every night, and they go to all of Patrick's baseball games.

But my relationship with Douglas is different from the relationship he has with my parents and brothers. He talks to me and asks me about my day, and I can tell he genuinely cares. In my eyes, Douglas is perfect both looks wise and personality wise. If he weren't twice my age or married, I might like like him. My friends seem to think I have a thing for Douglas, but I don't. I couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

Just because I can't be romantically involved with him, doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? I feel like Douglas is the cool uncle I never had. I talk to him about my friends, complain to him about my mom, and ask him for guy advice. It's perfect.

"Alyssa, hop in kid! Your mom has a meeting, and she asked me to give you a lift." Douglas says as he speeds up to where my friends and I are standing.

"Have fun." Sophie says in a sing-song voice.

"Grow up." I mutter as I roll my eyes, and climb into the passenger's seat of the Volkswagen.

"How was your first day?" Douglas asks as he speeds out of the parking lot.

"It was alright I guess." I say with a shrug.

Douglas's mood completely shifts. He goes from looking carefree and happy, to absolutely furious. What did I say?

"I swear you're such an ungrateful bitch, Alyssa." He growls at me.

"E-Excuse me?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Your parents spend all of their money on your private schooling, and all it is is "alright?" I swear you're just like Rita. We got into another fight last night, and I bought her roses to apologize. Do you what she told me? She said she would have rather gotten fucking sunflowers." Douglas shouts as he steps on the gas pedal.

Oh brother! This happens a lot. Every time Douglas and Rita get into a fight, he takes it out on me. He always calls me a bitch, and says that I'm ungrateful for all of the things that my parents do for me.

"You can drop me off. I don't feel like being your personal punching bag today." I say with an eye roll.

Douglas's features immediately soften, and I can tell he regrets his words. Maybe that's why I always go back to Douglas. He always says sorry after he yells at me. Sometimes he'll even buy me ice cream, or take me to the movies to make it up to me.

"Come on, Alyssa! Don't be that way! I was just blowing off some steam." Douglas says in a pleading voice.

"Uh-huh." I mutter as I twirl my hair absent-mindedly.

"We're only five minutes from the apartment. How about we forget all about this little incident, and spend the rest of the afternoon watching reruns of Friends?" Douglas suggests.

That does sound like fun. Friends is our favorite show, and over the summer we spent hours hanging out in my living room and watching it together. Maybe it will help take my mind off the stress of school. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give Douglas one more chance.

"Fine, but you better fix your attitude." I say in a warning voice.

Line Break

Douglas and I have been curled up on my couch, and watching Friends for about three hours now. He fixed his attitude, and is now being his normal happy self. Thank God for that! I don't think I'd be able to deal with a grouchy Douglas today.

"Your mom just texted me. She asked if I'd walk downstairs to tell you that she's coming home late tonight." Douglas says as he glances down at his phone.

"Again?" I ask with a breathy sigh.

My parents have been working a lot since the semester is just starting, and they're never home. Matthew is already back at Georgetown, and Patrick is so busy with baseball that he doesn't get home until my mom does. I hate this. I feel so lonely when no one is around. A single tear rolls down my cheek, and Douglas immediately wipes it away and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. Wait, what the heck is going on?

"Douglas..." I start to ramble.

"Don't cry, Alyssa. Your mom will be home soon." He says, ignoring the short but alarming kiss.

"Yeah. I should probably start my homework now." I mutter as I spring to my feet, and go into the kitchen to grab my backpack.

But Douglas doesn't get the message and go upstairs to Rita. He follows me into the kitchen, and wraps his arms around me. Then he starts to tickle my stomach. I giggle at the tingling sensation, but I immediately push him away. This doesn't feel right...

"Alyssa, why are you being this way? I'm just trying to be nice." Douglas says as he begins to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." I start to say.

"Alyssa, I hope you're not getting the wrong idea. I'm married, and you're just a little girl. This is just me trying to make you feel better. The tickling and the kiss on the cheek don't mean anything." Douglas says with panic in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I say as I try to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh Alyssa. Don't feel badly. You're just so lonely, and so confused. I'm glad we're friends. I think it's good that I'm here to keep you company while your family is gone." Douglas tells me gently.

"Yeah, me too." I tell him truthfully.

"You're beautiful, Alyssa. Don't ever forget that." He whispers, before pulling me in for another long hug.

End of Flashback

"Alyssa, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Jesse asks, snapping me out of my flashback.

"W-What?" I ask as I wipe away the tears.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Jesse asks me gently.

"I just- I just was thinking about my grandma. She's getting really old. Come on, let's get out of here." I mutter as I sprint to Jesse's BMW.

Line Break

When I get home from school, my mom is waiting for me in the kitchen with a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. What the hell? This isn't my mom. My mom has always been the type to come home from work at seven o'clock with cartons of take-out Chinese food in her arms. In New York she never got home before I did, and she never made dinner, let alone chocolate chip cookies.

"Alyssa! How was your first day?" My mom asks as she rushes over to me.

My mom looks so hopeful and optimistic, and I don't want my crappy day to ruin her mood. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

"School was great! I love all my classes, and Jesse's friends are so nice." I say as I force a smile.

My mom looks presently surprised. She pulls me in for a long hug, before kissing my forehead lovingly. I guess I made the right decision to lie.

"I'm so glad you had a nice day, and I'm so proud of you sweetheart." My mom says with a radiant smile.

She's proud of me? I haven't even done anything yet. Would she still be proud if she knew about what happened at lunch, or if she knew about my nervous break down in the parking lot? I doubt it.

"All I did was sit through a day of school." I mutter as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"I know, but you're so strong. You're stronger than I could have ever dreamed of being... Anyways, I made you cookies. They might be hot, but you can just dig right in." My mom says as she gestures towards the plate of cookies.

To be honest, I'm not really hungry. My stomach still feels queasy from seeing that stupid Volkswagen in the parking lot, and I doubt I'll be able to hold down a cookie. Then again, my mom made them just for me, and I don't want to hurt her feelings. I take the smallest cookie off the plate, and bite into it slowly. To my surprise, the dessert actually tastes decent. My mom must have spent a lot of time on these.

"Come sit with me, honey. I want to hear all about your day!" My mom exclaims as she gestures towards the empty seat next to her on the couch.

"What do you want to know?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Tell me about the new people you met. Any cute boys?" My mom asks with a playful smile.

"Mom..." I whine.

"Come on! You're a beautiful girl, and I'm sure there were plenty of guys who wanted to get to know you." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

Maybe, but the only guy I care about was the one who told me to stay the hell away from him. Why was I so rude to Blake? He was just trying to be nice, and I went all crazy on him. Oh well. Maybe I can apologize to him in English class tomorrow.

"I met Noel Kahn. He said you dated his dad in high school." I blurt out suddenly.

At first my mom looks alarmed, but then she starts to laugh. I guess Jesse was right. It looks like there aren't hard feelings between them after all.

"Noel. We dated for a few weeks my junior year. He was a decent guy, just not for me. I feel badly actually. I cheated on him with your father." My mom says with a blush.

My mom cheated? That doesn't seem like her at all! Then again, my mom doesn't seem like the type of woman who would pursue a teacher. Maybe I don't know her as well as I think I do.

"You cheated on him?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yeah. It was a pretty awful thing for me to do. I guess I was just young and stupid at the time." My mom says with a nervous chuckle.

"Speaking of young, I didn't know that your little brother lives in Rosewood. I met some of my cousin Josh's friends at school today." I mutter, as I try to keep myself from bursting into tears.

A look of anger and fear washes over my mother's face. She must really hate her brother.

"He didn't do anything to upset you did he? Did his friends say anything about me?" My mom asks me nervously.

Do I tell her the truth? No. My mom doesn't need to know that everyone at my school thinks she's a slut.

"No. They just said they knew my cousin." I say, trying to appear calm and unfazed.

"Alyssa... I would prefer if you'd stay away from Josh and his friends. My brother and I aren't on good terms, and I don't want you to get hurt. Just do me a favor and don't get involved with the wrong kids." My mom says, with an ounce of panic in her voice.

"I won't. What ever did happen with you and Mike? I know you two hate each other, but you've never told me why." I tell my mom softly.

"It's a long story, Alyssa. I don't want to bore you with all of the details." My mom mutters before springing to her feet, and walking into the kitchen.

"You wouldn't be boring me. I'm actually kind of curious." I say as I follow her into the next room.

"Alyssa! I already said don't worry about it!" My mom says as she begins to raise her voice.

My mom's shift in mood alarms me. She hasn't yelled at me in ages, and I can't believe a simple question about her brother was enough to push her over the edge.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just a messy situation, and you have enough to deal with as it is. Just don't let Josh get to you." My mom says before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I-I won't." I say as I try to contain my shock.

"Good. Why don't you run upstairs and start your homework? I actually have some papers I need to start grading." My mom says as she forces a smile.

I nod my head before running upstairs, and scurrying into my bedroom. I have no idea what just happened, but I know that the feud with Josh's family is much more serious than I thought it was. What else do I not know about my parents? Maybe my mother has even more secrets about her past than I do. No. That would be impossible.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the Alyssa/Jesse scenes and the Aria/Alyssa scenes? Any new guesses on what happened to Alyssa, or what happened between Aria and Mike? Please review and tell me your thoughts :)


	14. Essays

Blake's POV

The plan is all settled. I had a long conversation with Josh last night, and we came up with the perfect way to destroy Alyssa Fitz. In English class today I'm going to "apologize" for yelling at her yesterday, and then I'm going to make her fall in love with me. It will be perfect.

A wicked smile forms on my face when I see Alyssa walking into our English class. I trail behind her casually, and find my way to the back of the classroom. Alyssa doesn't even look up at me when I take a seat next to her.

"Hi." I mutter, as I pretend to appear sad.

"H-Hi." Alyssa says as she looks up at me cautiously.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what went down between us yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I don't want you to stay the hell away from me." I tell her softly.

Alyssa's mood changes in a second. She goes from looking shy and embarrassed, to flat out confused. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" I ask her gently.

"Blake, I should be the one apologizing. I was really rude to you in class yesterday, and you were only trying to be nice to me. I was just nervous about starting at a new school, and I completely misjudged you. It wasn't fair of me to call you an asshole..." She starts to ramble.

"No, it's okay. You have every right to think I'm an asshole. I was completely out of line at mass the other day, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I tell the blue eyed girl.

"I'm just overly sensitive sometimes. Most girls probably wouldn't have minded, so I can't hold the flirting against you." Alyssa says as she stares at the ground.

I respond by reaching for Alyssa's hand, but she shutters and pulls it away. What the hell? Do I really repulse her that much? Maybe this plan will be harder to carry out than we anticipated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You just seemed so upset yesterday at the football field..." I start to ramble.

"It's okay. You seemed pretty upset too by the way. Is everything alright?" Alyssa asks as her voice softens.

Crap. I can't tell her why I was crying yesterday, but I can't tell her not to worry about it either. I need Alyssa to feel like I'm opening up to her, that way she'll open up to me. I need to come up with a believable lie quickly.

"It's not actually. My parents have been fighting a lot, and it's been hard." I say, as I pretend to be distraught.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My parents used to fight a lot too. They got through it though. I'm sure yours will too." Alyssa tells me sweetly.

Why did her parents used to fight? Could it have been about what happened with my mom? No, I doubt it. They probably fought about what drove them out of New York.

"Is that why you were crying?" I ask Alyssa curiously.

"No, not exactly." Alyssa says as she shakes her head slowly.

"So why were you crying?" I ask, probably coming off as way more aggressive than I meant to.

All of Alyssa's facial expressions soften, and for a minute I'm convinced that she's going to tell me everything. But the look quickly passes, and she instantly appears more guarded than she did a few seconds ago.

"You know. The stress of starting at a new school." Alyssa says as looks down at her binder.

At that moment, the school bell rings. Great. I thought I was getting somewhere with her. Now I'm going to have to wait until after class to interrogate Alyssa.

"Good morning, class. Today we're going to be getting right into business. Who here knows what a rhetorical analysis essay is?" Mrs. Allen questions.

Alyssa's hand is the only one that shoots up. Damn. She must be smart.

"Care to explain, Alyssa?" Mrs. Allen asks with a slight smile.

"Sure. In a rhetorical analysis you analyze a persuasive piece of writing, like a speech or a letter. When you're organizing your analysis, you try to find different appeals that the author uses to make their piece more persuasive. The three main appeals are emotional, logical, and character based appeals, also known as pathos, logos, and ethos." Alyssa rambles nervously.

The room is so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. In Rosewood, girls are less than eager to show off their intelligence. Girls around here play dumb, even if they're the smartest people in the room. To be honest, I find it kind of ridiculous and pathetic. It's pretty hot that Alyssa has the confidence to be herself in a brand new school.

"Very impressive, Alyssa. I couldn't have explained it better myself. Did you learn how to write a rhetorical analysis at your old school?" Mrs. Allen questions.

"No ma'am. My parents are both English professors. My mom teaches this course at the college level." Alyssa says with a blush.

"Wow. Has she taught you how to write position papers and synthesis essays too?" Mrs. Allen asks.

"Yes." Alyssa says with a nod.

"Well, you're going to have a huge advantage going into the AP test this May. Good for you. I bet you can pull off a five if you put the time in." Mrs. Allen says with a look of admiration on her face.

Alyssa doesn't say anything. She just continues to blush and nod. It's really cute actually. Why does she have to be so goddamn cute and smart? It's going to make my mission so much more difficult.

"Now that Mrs. Fitz has briefly taught us how to write a rhetorical analysis is, I'm going to explain your first assignment of the year. Everyone will pair up, and select a persuasive piece of writing to analyze. After you find appeals from your piece, you will write a rhetorical analysis." Mrs. Allen tells the class.

"Will we have time to work on this in class?" Riley Wolfe asks as her hand shoots up.

"No, I'm going to show you examples of how to write the essays, but you'll have to do the assignment on your own time." Mrs. Allen informs us.

Everyone groans. Mrs. Allen is known for assigning confusing assignments to do outside of class, and it annoys everyone.

"Stop complaining! This is an AP class, so I'm going to be treating you all like college students. Why don't you hurry up and get into pairs?" Mrs. Allen growls.

Everyone's eyes dart over to Alyssa. Of course they want her to be their partners. She's beautiful, and she's probably the only person here who knows how to write a rhetorical analysis. I won't let them get her though. I need to spend as much time with Alyssa as possible, and getting an A on the first assignment would be pretty sweet too.

"Alyssa, you've known me longer than any of these people. Let's be partners." I say as I nudge her gently.

To my surprise, Alyssa doesn't protest. She just nods her head in agreement. Thank God! I'm glad she didn't try to fight me on this.

"By the way, you have two days to complete this assignment. I don't care how you divide it up just get the work done." Mrs. Allen calls out through all of the commotion.

Two days? I have baseball practice after school on Wednesday, so today is the only day I have to work on the stupid thing. I hope Alyssa is free today too.

"Hey, are you busy after school today? I have practice after school tomorrow, so it would probably be best if we finished this paper today." I tell Alyssa.

"Yeah, I'm free. Do you want to come over after school to work on it?" Alyssa asks me curiously.

Crap. I didn't think about this. If I go to Alyssa's house, I might run into Aria. What if she finds out I'm a Cavanaugh? No! She won't. I just won't tell her my last name. Plus if I go to Alyssa's house, I might get a better idea of what happened in New York. I guess it's worth the risk.

"Yeah, that works for me. Do you have your license?" I ask her curiously.

"No, I don't." Alyssa says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Perfect. I'll give you a ride there. Meet me in front of my locker after school. I'm 298." I tell the girl.

"You don't have to give me a ride..." Alyssa starts to ramble.

"Please. It's the least I can do." I say with a wide smile.

Line Break

When I get to my locker, Alyssa is already waiting for me and fiddling with her hair nervously. A few guys stare at her as they walk by, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey there." I say as I offer her a warm smile.

"Hey." Alyssa says, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's get going. My car is in the back lot." I say as I lead Alyssa out of the building.

When we get to my yellow Volkswagen, Alyssa freezes and tears begin to spill out of her blue eyes. What the hell is the matter?

"You have got to be kidding me." Alyssa says as she begins to pace back and forth nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask her softly.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Alyssa says with a breathy sigh.

Trying to come off as the perfect gentleman, I open the passenger's door for Alyssa, and she hops into the front seat. As soon as the car starts, I turn on the radio and Alyssa's heavy breathing begins to die down. I'm just happy she didn't have a panic attack in my car.

"Do I turn here?" I ask Alyssa as I pull out of the lot.

"Yeah. Turn left and keep going straight. My house is literally five minutes from our school." Alyssa says as she stares out the window.

After a few minutes, Alyssa stops me and directs me towards a large Victorian Styled house. It doesn't surprise me that two English professors live here. There is definitely an artsy and kooky feel to the place.

When we walk through the front door, a short brunette woman is sitting in the living room and grading a stack of essays. That must be Aria. She's the real enemy here, not Alyssa. I want to punch this woman for hurting my mom, but I can't do that. I'd probably end up in prison for the night.

"Hi Mom." Alyssa says, causing Aria to look up from her stack of essays.

"Alyssa! How are you, darling? Who is your friend?" Aria asks as her eyes dart over to me.

For some reason, Aria looks thrilled to see me. She must be happy that Alyssa is making "friends" so early. Well, Aria is in for a rude awakening.

"Mom, this is Blake. We're working on an AP Language and Composition assignment together." Alyssa tells her mom softly.

"Well Blake, you chose the right partner. Alyssa is an English wiz. She's been reading ever since she was three years old." Aria tells me proudly.

For a minute, I see the connection between my mom and Aria. They're both driven, and like to brag about their children.

"Mom." Alyssa says with a blush.

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you, Blake." Aria says as she extends a hand.

"Likewise, Mrs. Fitz." I say as I shake her hand, and force a smile.

"You can call me Aria. We're a very informal family. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Aria questions.

"I'm fine for now. Thank you though." I tell her politely.

"Okay. We have a very strict no boys upstairs policy in this house, so you two can use the living room. I'll finish my grading in the kitchen, and get out of your hairs." Aria says before walking out of the living room, and leaving me alone with Alyssa.

"Sorry about her." Alyssa says with a breathy sigh.

"It's fine. She's just being a mom." I say with a chuckle.

Alyssa doesn't respond. She just focuses her attention on a painting hanging on the wall, and twirls her hair. I noticed she does that a lot. I bet it's a nervous habit.

"Should we get started?" I ask her curiously.

"Yeah. Are there any persuasive pieces of writing that you're fond of?" Alyssa asks me curiously.

What the heck? Are teenagers supposed to be fond of persuasive pieces of wiring? I don't even think I can name one off the top of my head.

"Is that trick question?" I ask in astonishment.

"No, I'm being serious." Alyssa says with a giggle.

"Well, I don't think so. You can chose what we analyze." I say, feeling rather stupid.

"Okay. We'll do "What To a Slave is The Fourth of July", by Frederick Douglas." Alyssa decides.

Who the hell is Frederick Douglas?

Line Break

About forty- five minutes have gone by, and Alyssa has already written six pages. I haven't been contributing much. She literally just took the laptop and started typing furiously, while her eyes lit up with excitement. I don't think I've ever seen her so animated before.

"Do you need any help?" I ask her softly.

"Huh?" Alyssa asks, not moving her eyes from the computer screen.

"I asked if you needed help. I feel bad that you're doing all the work, while I just sit here like an idiot." I say with a blush.

"Don't worry about it. This might sound incredibly nerdy, but I actually love writing analytical essays. I'm pretty much finished. Do you want to read it?" Alyssa asks as she hands me the laptop.

I nod, before skimming through Alyssa's work. To be honest, I don't understand most of this. Her vocabulary sounds like my grandmother's, and I have no idea what a character based appeal is. I'm glad I got her to be my partner because there is no way I could have pulled this off on my own!

"Do you have any questions? You're going to need to know how to write one of these to pass this class." Alyssa says, interrupting my thoughts.

Crap, I do? There is no way I'm going to be able to get through this. Maybe I should take advantage of Alyssa's knowledge while I still can.

"I don't understand what a character based appeal is." I confess.

"Oh. When people are trying to be persuasive, they need to gain the respect and sympathy of their audience. There are a variety of ways you can accomplish that, but the primary techniques Douglas uses in his speech are personal pronouns and self-deprecation." Alyssa informs me.

"English please." I mutter as I try to suppress an eye roll.

"Personal pronouns are worlds like us, we, and ours. By using language like this, Douglas is implying that he is just like his audience so that they'll relate to him. Self-deprecation is a bit more complicated. It's basically when you talk yourself down to gain the sympathy of your audience." Alyssa tells me.

I see something in Alyssa that I didn't see before. Pure passion. She talks about writing in the same way I talk about baseball. Very few people are that passionate about something, and I think it's remarkable that she's so invested in something this early on in life.

"What?" Alyssa asks with a blush.

"I was just thinking that you're probably the smartest person I've ever met." I tell her truthfully.

"Me? No way!" Alyssa says as she shakes her head vigorously.

"Alyssa, you write as well as my mother who is a lawyer, and you're only seventeen." I say as I raise an eye brow.

"I'm a good writer, but you should see me try to solve a math problem. It's pretty pathetic." Alyssa says with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. You can't be good at everything, and your exceptional at writing. You really enjoy doing it, don't you?" I ask as I stare into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I know it seems lame..." Alyssa starts to ramble.

"Stop. It's not lame. It's actually really cool." I say, cutting her off mid sentence.

"I doubt you mean that, but thank you. What do love to do?" Alyssa asks me curiously.

"I love playing baseball." I say almost immediately.

"Baseball? My brother Patrick plays at Emory. My oldest brother Matthew also used to play, but he doesn't anymore. I played softball as a little girl, but I wasn't very good. Everyone says I have two left feet. I'm probably the least athletic person you know." Alyssa tells me.

"I'm sure that's not true." I protest.

"It is true! My dad is trying to help me train for a marathon, and I'm literally dying! I feel winded after five seconds." Alyssa says with a sigh.

"You're running a marathon? Who inspired you to do that?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"My dad. He thought it would help me." Alyssa says as her voice softens.

"Help you become a better athlete?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"No. Just help me." Alyssa mutters as she avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

"Well, I hope it does. You know, help you." I say, and for a half a second I truly mean it.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Do you sympathize with Blake, or is he just a jerk for fooling Alyssa? Will he ditch the plan now that he's getting to know Alyssa? The next chapter is interesting because it involves Aria, Blake, and Alyssa. Any guesses on what might happen? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this story lately. Is everyone still enjoying it? Please let me know!


	15. The More The Merrier

Alyssa's POV

Blake is different than I thought he would be. He came across as an arrogant jerk when we met at mass, but today he almost seems kind. Not only is he kind, but he's also caring. I guess first impressions aren't as binding as I thought they were. It makes sense. There are many different sides to every person, and sometimes we make the mistake of showing off the sides that the rest of the world doesn't want to see without realizing it. I know I've been there.

"I think we're just about finished." I say as I finish proof reading the essay for the fifth time.

"Awesome! Thanks for all of your help, Alyssa. Sorry that I'm kind of a idiot when it comes to English." Blake tells me apologetically.

"Don't apologize. You were the perfect partner. Honestly." I say with a slight smile.

And it's true. Blake didn't add much insight to the paper, but I didn't need that. I have enough insight on my own. All I needed was a nice partner, and he definitely met that criteria.

"Hi, kids!" My mom says as she enters the living room.

"Aria." Blake says with a friendly nod.

"Did you two have any trouble with your homework?" My mother questions.

"No, we just finished actually." I say, hoping my mom will leave the room as soon as possible.

"Do you have plans tonight, Blake? Alyssa's father just called and told me that he's coming home late tonight. I made dinner for three, so we have extra food if you like lasagna." My mom says as her eyes dart over to the boy.

What the hell is my mom doing? I hardly know this boy! Did she really invite him over for dinner? I might die of embarrassment! I'm guessing Blake is in the same boat as me because he looks rather uncomfortable. Nevertheless he nods, and gives my mom a small smile.

"Lasagna is my favorite." Blake tells her softly.

"Isn't that funny? It's Alyssa's too." My mom says with a chuckle.

This woman will be the death of me!

Line Break

Blake and I sit at the kitchen table in silence while my mom cuts us pieces of lasagna. This is probably the most awkward thing I've ever had to sit through. What the heck are we going to talk about during dinner? What am I supposed to say to him tomorrow at school? I'm going to kill my mom for putting me through this.

"Is this enough Blake?" My mom asks as she hands him a plate of food.

"Yes. It's perfect, Aria. Thank you." Blake says as he forces a smile.

"Are you sure? Alyssa has two older brothers, so I know how much teenage boys eat. There's plenty more in the kitchen if that won't fill you up..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Mom, he already said it was enough." I say, feeling rather irritated about this whole ordeal.

"Just let me know if you need more later." My mom mutters before taking a seat across from me and Blake.

No one speaks as we begin our meal, but after a few minutes Blake breaks the awkward and prolonged silence.

"So you're an English professor?" Blake asks as he looks up at my mother.

"Yes I am. I've been doing it ever since I graduated from college." My mom says with a proud smile.

"That's really cool. I bet you're smart." Blake says before taking another bite of lasagna.

"Do you want to say that a little louder so Alyssa can hear?" My mom asks as she smirks at me.

Usually I wouldn't mind my mom's lame sense of humor, but right now it's getting on my nerves. She's the one who got me into this mess.

"What do your parents do, Blake. Are they from around here? You look kind of familiar." My mom says as she focuses her attention on the boy sitting next to me.

A look of panic washes over Blake's face, and it occurs to me that he doesn't like talking about his family. Blake told me earlier that his parents fight a lot, so maybe that's why he doesn't want to drag them into the conversation. Maybe I can help him out. Talking about your problems with two strangers would be pretty difficult.

"Blake plays baseball, Mom." I say, trying to change the conversation.

"Do you? Did Alyssa tell you about her brother Patrick? He's the starting pitcher at Emory." My mom says as her face glows with pride.

"Yeah, Alyssa was telling me about that earlier. He must be a good player." Blake says as he avoids looking into my mom's eyes.

"He's always been the athlete of our family. Are you going to play in college, Blake?" My mom questions.

"I'm on that track." Blake says with a nod.

"Really? Where are you thinking of going?" My mom asks him curiously.

"It's between Stanford and Princeton for me. I need to see who will give me the most money, and where I'll get more playing time." Blake says as he takes a long sip of milk.

Damn! Princeton and Stanford? He must be way smarter than I gave him credit for. You need great grades to play at either one of those schools, even with baseball. The Stanford coach was recruiting Patrick his junior year, but he didn't have the SAT's to go there so it didn't work out.

"Wow! That's very impressive. You must be a smart boy." My mom says with excitement in her voice.

"I don't know. I'm definitely not as smart as Alyssa." Blake says with a chuckle.

"That's so not true!" I exclaim.

"Yes it is. You literally wrote six pages in half an hour. I could never do something like that." Blake says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Well, everyone's smart in different ways. Alyssa can write like the wind, but sometimes she lacks basic common sense." My mom says with a chuckle.

"Mom!" I whine.

"What? It's the truth! The other day Alyssa went into a restaurant to order food without her wallet." My mom says as she begins to laugh hysterically.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" I ask as I try to contain my annoyance.

"Of course not! Blake knows you're not an idiot." My mom says as her eyes dart over to my dinner guest.

"Well..." Blake starts to ramble.

"Hey!" I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry. It was a joke." Blake says with a playful smile.

"I'll tell you something else about my daughter, Blake. She may only be seventeen, but her soul is old. She's seemed beyond her years since she was just a little baby. Her brother's used to keep me up half the night with their crying, but not Alyssa. She's always been so calm... So composed." My mom tells him thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I can definitely see that." Blake says as he stares into my blue eyes.

Calm and composed? I don't feel that way at all. Half of the time I feel anxious and jittery. Maybe the old Alyssa had an old soul, but the new Alyssa feels like a helpless little girl half of the time.

"Blake, are you a cake person? I can make one for dessert if you'd like." My mom offers.

"I should actually get going pretty soon. I just got my license, and my parents don't like me out on the road when it's dark." Blake tells her apologetically.

"Oh. I completely understand! I wouldn't want Alyssa driving in the dark either. Maybe you should get going. I don't know how far you live from here, but it's probably going to be pitch black in about half an hour." My mom says as she stares out the window.

"Yeah. You're right. Can I help you with the dishes before I go?" Blake asks my mom politely.

"Don't be silly! You're our guest!" My mom exclaims.

"I honestly don't mind..." Blake starts to ramble.

"No. You're not helping. Alyssa, why don't you walk your friend to his car?" My mom suggests.

"Okay." I say before springing to my feet.

"Thank you so much for having me, Aria. Dinner was great." Blake says with a warm smile.

"Of course. It was delightful to meet you, Blake. Hopefully I'll see you again soon." My mom says as he walk out of the kitchen.

"Your mom is nice." Blake mutters.

"Eh, sometimes." I say with a shrug.

"I hope you didn't mind me staying. I had a lot of fun." Blake says when we reach the front door.

"No, I didn't mind at all. I had fun too." I say, trying to appear truthful.

All of the sudden, Blake wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a long hug. I hate being touched. My first reaction is to push him away, but I quickly decide against it. Blake is just trying to be nice.

"I'll you in class." I say as I break the hug.

"Yup. Have a nice night." Blake says before walking out of the house.

Line Break

After Blake left, I went straight upstairs to my room without saying a word to my mother. Why did she invite Blake to stay for dinner? She knows I'm not comfortable around guys, and it's like she's trying to force her own personal agenda onto me.

"Alyssa, can I come in?" My mom asks as she knocks on my bedroom door persistently.

"No. I'm busy." I grumble.

Despite my refusal to let her in, my mom barges into the bedroom. Perfect. Just what I needed.

"Alyssa, why do I get the feeling that you're angry with me?" My mom asks as she takes a seat on my bed.

"Because I am angry with you!" I say, practically screaming.

My mom lets out a startled gasp. I'm not a yeller, and she knows that. At least now she has an idea of angry I am.

"Alyssa, why are you so upset?" My mom asks as her voice softens.

"You didn't have to do that. You know how I feel about boys, and yet you invited him to stay for dinner." I say before I burst into tears.

My mom sighs before wrapping her arms around me, and pulling me so close to her that I can barely breathe. I try to push my mom away, but she doesn't let me. She just tightens her grasp around me so that I can't move.

"Alyssa, I get it. Trust me, I do. You're afraid of getting hurt again, and that's normal after what you went through..." My mom starts to say.

"Mom, stop." I say, hoping she'll shut up and leave me alone.

"Alyssa, please just listen to me. I only talked to Blake for half an hour, but I promise that he isn't like Douglas. You have to start realizing that not every man is like Douglas..." My mom rambles.

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm just not ready, okay?" I ask as I try to hold back tears.

"You're not ready for what? To kiss boys, to date boys, to talk to boys..." My mom lists.

"Any of it! I'm not ready." I say as I begin to sob even harder if that's humanly possible.

"Oh, baby girl." My mom says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Even if I were ready, it wouldn't matter. It's not like Blake wants anything to do with me." I say through my tears.

"What? That's so untrue! He likes you, Alyssa. I could see it in his eyes." My mom says as she runs her fingers through my silky hair.

"He doesn't see me, Mommy." I say as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"He doesn't know the truth about me. If he did, he wouldn't like me. No guy could possibly like me after hearing the truth." I say as I begin to hyperventilate.

"Alyssa Fitz, look at me right now!" My mother exclaims.

But I don't look at her. I can't look at her. I'm too embarrassed, and too ashamed.

"I said look at me, Alyssa." My mom says as she begins to raise her voice.

After a few seconds, I find it in myself to look up at my mother. She seems upset. Almost as upset as I am.

"The right guy isn't going to like you. He's going to love you. He's going to love you even after he hears the truth because you're the strongest person I've ever met. Not only are you strong, but you're beautiful, inside and out." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"Stop it. You know it's not true." I say as I begin to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

"It is true, Alyssa. Why would I lie to you?" My mom questions.

"Because you're my mom." I say with a whimper.

"I might be your mom, but I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I promise that the man who falls in love with you won't stop loving you just because someone hurt you when you were a little girl." My mom says through her tears.

"I wasn't a little girl mom. I was sixteen." I remind her.

"No Alyssa, you were a little girl. You were a sweet and innocent little girl who had something sacred stolen from her. It wasn't fair, and no one could ever hold what happened against you." My mom says as she begins to cry even harder.

"I do." I tell her truthfully.

"Well you need to stop. I want you to start being nicer to yourself, Alyssa. Don't give him this much power over you." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

"I'm scared." I say softly.

"What are you scared of, darling?" My mom asks me gently.

"I'm just scared." I say with a whimper.

My mom responds by standing up, and turning off all the lights. After my room is completely dark, she lays down next to me in bed and pulls the covers over both of us.

"What are you doing?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight, and we're going to lay here and talk until you fall asleep." My mom instructs.

"Why?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"When I was pregnant with you, you used to stay up late. I could never fall asleep with you kicking in my womb, so I'd just lay in bed and talk to you until we both fell asleep. It worked like a charm." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"Fine, tell me about your day." I say with a defeated sigh.

And my mom starts to talk. She talks, and talks, and talks, and eventually I fall asleep to the sound of her gentle voice. She's right. That trick does work like a charm.

Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the scenes with Aria, Blake, and Alyssa? What about the mother/daughter scenes between Alyssa and Aria? How would Aria react if she knew Blake's true intentions for getting involved with her daughter? Any new guesses in what happened to Alyssa in New York? A lot of you are getting pretty close!

Who here read "The Room?" I have an idea for a short sequel (5-10 chapters), and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading? Should I start writing? Please let me know :)


	16. Rejected

Blake's POV

When I get home from Alyssa's house, my mom and dad are sitting in the living room and whispering among themselves. How strange. My parents never whisper at home, so something must be wrong.

"What's going on?" I ask as I enter the living room.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." My dad says with an alarmed look on his face.

"That's not true. You were whispering." I mutter as I shake my head slowly.

"Maddie is upstairs sleeping, and we didn't want to wake her. Where have you been all afternoon?" My mom asks, obviously trying to gear the conversation towards me.

"I had to write a rhetorical analysis for AP Language and Composition, so I spent some time in the library after school." I say as I avoid looking into my mother's eyes.

"Oh. Did it work out okay?" My mom questions.

Yeah. It definitely worked out okay. I literally had a mini English professor write the entire thing for me. I can't tell my mom that though. Telling my mom about my afternoon with Alyssa would be like telling her about my plan to run the Fitzes out of Rosewood. She doesn't need to know about that yet.

"Yeah, it went perfectly." I say with a nod.

And that's the truth. So far, my plan has gone perfectly. Alyssa started to open up to me, and she seems to trust me. On paper, everything is perfect. So why do I feel so... Shitty?

Maybe it's the way Alyssa twirls her hair when she gets nervous, or the sadness I see in her eyes when she talks about the past. Alyssa is hurt, and I'm about to make everything worse for her. Every time I think about what I'm doing to Alyssa, I consider ending the plan altogether.

But then I think about Aria. She hurt my mom, and her being here is making everything worse for my family. At dinner, she acted like she was so nice and innocent, but I know the truth. That woman is Satan. I'm convinced of it.

"Are you done with homework for the night?" My dad asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I think I'll go upstairs and get some sleep." I say as I start to walk towards the stairs.

"Blake, stop. There's something we should mention before you go to bed." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

My mom seems nervous, and I immediately begin to panic. The first person I think of is Maddie. What if she's hurt, or is having problems at school? I can't stand the idea of her hurting. Especially when there isn't anything I can do to help her.

"What's wrong?" I ask my mother nervously.

"Uncle Jason gets into town tomorrow afternoon. I know you don't want him here, but he's family and we already promised him a room." My mom says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

Great. Now I have to protect two people from heartless monsters. My mom from Aria, and Maddie from Jason. Just what I needed to hear tonight.

"Blake..." My mom starts to say.

"I don't want anything to do with Jason, understand? If he wants to stay in our guest room, fine. Just make sure that he stays the hell away from me." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Jason won't be bothering you, Blake. We'll make sure of it." My dad tells me softly.

I don't say anything else. Instead I storm up to my bedroom, and slam the door behind me.

Line Break

English is the first period of the day, but somehow I manage to arrive ten minutes early. I didn't feel like talking to my parents this morning, so I got out of my house as soon as possible. To my surprise, Alyssa is already in the classroom talking to Mrs. Allen. She couldn't possibly need help. Alyssa is a genius.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here so early?" I ask as I enter the classroom.

"I'm trying to convince your friend to apply for an editing position in the school newspaper. After reading over her summer assignment, I think she'd be the perfect candidate." Mrs. Allen says, before Alyssa can respond.

"That's awesome. You should totally do it." I say as I take a seat at the back of the classroom.

"I don't know. I have a really busy schedule this year..." Alyssa starts to ramble.

"Alyssa, you need to focus on activities outside of the classroom. Extra-curricular activities are just as important as grades when it comes to college admissions." Mrs. Allen says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know, but..." Alyssa starts to ramble.

"But nothing. I'll see you at lunch for your formal interview." Mrs. Allen says with a smirk.

Alyssa sighs before taking her seat next to me. I can't help but realize that she smells really nice today. Is she wearing perfume? Maybe the plan is working better than I thought it was.

"Hey." I say with a pearly smile.

"Hey." Alyssa says with a breathy sigh.

"I had a good time last night. It was so nice of your mom to invite me for dinner." I say as I stare into Alyssa's blue eyes.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Alyssa mutters as she begins to twirl her hair nervously.

"I was thinking we could hang out again sometime. You know, just the two of us." I whisper as I move my chair closer to hers.

A look of absolute fear washes over Alyssa's face, and for a minute I worry that she's going to puke all over me. Okay. This obviously isn't the approach I should take.

"Do you like bowling? Rosewood has a really nice bowling place if you're interested. If not we could see a movie or something." I say as my voice softens.

"N-No thank you." Alyssa says so softly, that I can barely hear her.

For a minute, I forget Mrs. Allen is in the room, but I'm reminded of her presence when she begins to laugh hysterically. What a bitch. Does she honestly think that I won't be able to convince Alyssa to go out with me? No girl has ever turned me down before. It's actually kind of hot that Alyssa isn't jumping all over me.

"Why not?" I ask with an ounce of confusion in my voice.

"I just- I just have a lot going on with the move." Alyssa says with a whimper.

"Can I help you? I can unload boxes and stuff." I offer.

"T-That's okay. Mrs. Allen, can I please use the restroom?" Alyssa asks as she springs to her feet.

"Of course you can, honey. The bell hasn't even rung yet." Mrs. Allen reminds her.

"Thanks." Alyssa mutters before rushing out of the classroom.

Mrs. Allen chuckles, and I roll my eyes in annoyance. I can't believe I'm stuck in this room alone with the most annoying person on the planet. Thanks, Alyssa.

"If you really like her you should make more of an effort. Buy her roses or something." Mrs. Allen says as her eyes dart over to me.

"Thanks, but I don't need help getting girls." I fire back.

"Actually I think you do. Alyssa wasn't having any of it. It's refreshing to see a girl who doesn't buy into your silly little games." Mrs. Allen says with a smirk.

"I don't play games." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Blake, we both know that's a lie. Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Mrs. Allen questions.

"I don't have to convince anyone of anything." I say before slamming my textbook shut.

Line Break

Baseball practice is hell. Coach Doyle made us sprint the entire time, and I almost felt like throwing up. By the time practice ends, I'm absolutely exhausted. Josh doesn't seem nearly as tired as I am. As soon as we get the the back lot, he begins to bombard me with questions.

"I saw Alyssa getting into your car yesterday after school. Give me details!" Josh says with a wicked smile.

"Not much happened, dude. We worked on an English assignment, and then your aunt invited me over for dinner." I say with a shrug.

"You ate with that whore? What was she like?" Josh asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Total bitch. The entire time she bragged about her retarded sons, and her stupid job as an English professor." I say with an eye roll.

"I bet she screws students on her desk. I bet Alyssa isn't even Ezra's." Josh says with a chuckle.

"Probably not." I mutter.

"Is Alyssa as big of a slut as her mom?" Josh questions.

Honestly, not at all. Alyssa is the opposite of a slut. She turned me down, but I can't tell Josh that. He'll think I'm a total loser. I guess what he know won't hurt him.

"Hell yeah. When we were working on the English homework, she kept resting her hand over my crotch. I could tell she wanted to feel me up, but I didn't let her. I was too disgusted." I say as I force a smile.

"Dude, you have to pretend you're interested in her. It's the only way we'll get the information we need." Josh says as he begins to raise his voice.

"Josh, don't worry. I've got this covered. If I start coming onto her so soon, she'll start to lose interest. I'm going to make her work for it. The longer I hold out, the harder she'll fall." I tell my friend.

"That's freaking brilliant! You're the man, Blake." Josh says as he fits bumps me.

"I already knew that. Any plans for tonight?" I ask Josh.

"No. I'm probably going to play some video games and crash. Want to spend the night?" Josh asks me.

I'm about to accept his offer, but then I remember that Jason is coming over. As much as I'm dreading seeing that bastard, I can't leave Maddie alone with him. If he does anything to hurt her, I'll probably never forgive myself. Heck, if Jason does anything to hurt Maddie I'll probably kill him and end up in prison. I have to make sure my sister stays safe.

"I'd love to, but Mrs. Allen is really piling it on this week. Rain check?" I ask as I throw my baseball bag into the car.

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow, Buddy." Josh says before fist bumping me one last time.

Line Break

My mom and dad are playing Monopoly with Maddie when I get home. Where the hell is Jason? My mom told me he'd be here after I got back from practice.

"Blakey! Play with us! You can be on my team." Maddie says with a cheeky smile.

But I ignore Maddie, and glance over at my mother. She looks calm and unfazed as she organizes the money. How is she so oblivious? She has no idea that a sick monster is about to come into our lives. That sick monster probably wants to hurt her little girl.

"Where is Jason?" I ask, as I try to contain my anger.

"His flight got delayed. He won't be here until after you fall asleep." My mom informs me.

That's good. I get to go a few extra hours without seeing Jason. If I could, I'd go a lifetime without seeing him. Before I can respond, the kitchen timer begins to go off. Dinner must be ready.

"I should check on the chicken." My mom mutters before springing to her feet.

"I'll come with you, darling." My dad says before following her into our kitchen.

Perfect. It's just me and Maddie. Now is probably a good time to remind her of how important it is to stay close to me until Jason leaves.

"Maddie, do you remember what we talked about a few days ago?" I whisper to her.

"Yes I do. Don't talk back to Mommy." Maddie says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Right. It's very important to be nice to Mommy, but do you remember what I told you about Jason?" I ask her softly.

"Jason is bad." Maddie says after thinking about it for a minute.

"That's right. Jason is a horrible man. That's why you're going to sleep in my bed tonight." I say as I rest a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"No I'm not. I'm a big girl, Blakey. Big girls sleep alone. Mommy told me so last night when I asked to sleep with her and Daddy." Maddie informs me.

For the love of God. Why is Maddie refusing to sleep with me the one time it actually matters? I bet Jason has something to do with this.

"Maddie, big girls also listen to their older brothers. You're going to sleep with me tonight. You'll be safe if you're with me." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Mommy says that I'm safe in my bed. She's upstairs if I need anything." Maddie tells me stubbornly.

I thought the same thing when I was seven. I had no idea how wrong I was.

Flashback

Jason hurt me again today. Mommy and Daddy both had to work, so they left me alone with him. Every time Jason hurts me, I'm becoming more of a man. He tells me so every time. Jason hurts me because he loves me. He's a great uncle.

"Blakey, it's time for bed." Mommy says as she enters my bedroom, and scoops me into her arms.

I don't want to go to bed. Every time I go to bed, I have scary dreams about Jason turning me into a man. Even though it's making me stronger, I don't like the things he does. It makes me very upset, and sometimes I cry. Jason's room is right next to mine, so that makes everything even worse.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" I blurt out nervously.

Mommy sighs, before shaking her head slowly. Why won't she let me stay with her? Doesn't she love me?

"I'm sorry, baby boy. I love having you with me, but you're already seven years old. Mommy and Daddy need our space sometimes, and so do you." Mommy says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

Oh. So Daddy is doing grown up things with Mommy tonight. Uncle Jason taught me all about that. Daddy makes Mommy suck on his weenie, and after he sticks his weenie into her weenie. When I get married, I have to make my wife do those things to me so I'll stay a man.

I don't want Daddy to do those things to Mommy. I always feel sad after Jason does those things to me, and I don't want Mommy to feel sad.

"Mommy, does it hurt when Daddy does grown up things to you?" I ask her softly.

Mommy looks confused and worried. It must hurt her after all.

"Blake, what are you talking about? What grown up things?" Mommy asks with a puzzled expression on her face.

Oh no! I made a big mistake! Jason told me not to tell Mommy that I know about grown up things. If she finds out that Jason is turning me into a man, she'll be very sad. Jason says that Mommy doesn't want me to become a man because she wants me to stay a little boy forever.

"I'm tired." I say with a yawn.

"Blakey, what grown up things?" Mommy asks as she begins to raise her voice.

What do I do? I have to think of something fast. If Mommy finds out the truth, she'll stop loving me. I don't want Mommy to stop loving me.

"When Daddy kisses you, does it ever hurt your lips?" I question.

Mommy starts to laugh a lot. What's so funny?

"Oh no, Sweetheart. Daddy's kisses are very nice. You know that Daddy wouldn't ever hurt me. He's a wonderful husband, and I'm so lucky to have him." Mommy says with a slight smile.

She's lying. Daddy has to hurt Mommy sometimes. If he didn't, he'd stop being a man. Daddy has to be a man to keep Mommy safe from bad guys. That's called tough love. Daddy hurts Mommy to keep her safe. Uncle Jason told me so.

"Can I please sleep with you, Mommy?" I ask as my chin begins to quiver nervously.

"Honey, I'll be right upstairs if you need anything. You're safe here, my darling." Mommy says as she runs her fingers through my curls.

"Okay." I say as I try to keep the tears from falling.

"I love you so much, Blakey." Mommy whispers before kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you too." I say with a sniffle.

"Sweet dreams." Mommy says before turning off the bedroom lights, and leaving me all alone in the dark.

About ten minutes after Mommy leaves, I realize that I'm not alone anymore. Someone is in bed with me. I'm about to scream, but the person cover's my mouth with his hand.

"Sh-sh. Don't wake up your parents." Uncle Jason whispers to me.

End Of Flashback

I can't leave Maddie alone while Jason is here. He'll find a way to hurt her. I'm sure of it.

"Maddie, if you don't want to sleep in my bed, then I'll sleep in yours." I mutter as I try to keep the tears from falling.

"Why?" Maddie asks with confusion in her voice.

"Because I'm so scared. I need you with me, Maddie." I say as I stare into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"You're not supposed to be scared, Blakey. You're a big boy, remember?" Maddie asks as she raises her eye brows.

"I know I shouldn't be scared, but I am. Please let me stay with you tonight." I say, practically begging the seven year old.

"Fine." Maddie says with a dramatic sigh.

I don't respond with words. Instead I wrap my arms around the little girl, and hold her so close got me that I doubt she can breathe. She's mine to protect, and if won't let Jason ruin her childhood like he ruined mine.

An: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the Blake and Alyssa scene? What about the flashback? Does it help you realize why Blake is the way he is? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.


	17. Momma I'm a Big Girl Now

Alyssa's POV

I can't believe that Blake Cavanaugh asked me out today. He's so drop dead gorgeous and I'm just... Me. Part of me wishes I hadn't turned him down. Blake is handsome, athletic, smart, and most importantly, kind. Blake's only flaw is that he's a boy. I know my mom thinks I should give boys a chance, but I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready. Especially after what happened to me last year.

Speaking of things I'm not ready for, I can't believe Mrs. Allen is making me do an interview for an editing position in the school newspaper. Is she even allowed to do that? I doubt it, but I don't want to question her. The last thing I need is for her to give me a B in my best subject. I need to stay on her good side if I want to get into college.

"Alyssa, how are you?" Mrs. Allen asks as I enter her classroom.

"I'm alright." I mutter before taking a seat across from her.

"Good. You already have the position. We meet after school on Mondays and Wednesdays. Any questions?" Mrs. Allen asks me curiously.

"B-But you didn't even interview me." I say with a whimper.

"I don't have to. You're a straight A student, and an exceptional writer. You'll be an excellent addition to our team." Mrs. Allen says with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the opportunity." I mutter before standing up, and walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Allen calls out after me.

"I-I thought the interview was over." I say with confusion in my voice.

"It is, but I was hoping we could talk." Mrs. Allen says as she stares into my blue eyes.

What does she want to speak with me about? I hope I didn't do something wrong. It would suck to get in trouble during the first week of school.

"Okay." I mutter before sitting back down.

"I taught your mother when she was your age. Nice girl. I remember her being a lot like you. Sweet, but sharp as a whip." Mrs. Allen says with a chuckle.

"Oh." I say, because I can't think of any other way to respond.

"I also knew your father. He was one of my favorite colleagues." Mrs. Allen informs me.

She knows about my parents. Great. Mrs. Allen must think the same thing as everyone else in this stupid town. That my mom was a slut and my dad was a pervert.

"It's not what you think... " I start to ramble.

"Alyssa, you don't have to convince me of anything. Your father is a remarkable man, and I saw the way he looked at your mother after he left Rosewood High. It was obvious that they loved each other very much, and you shouldn't let anyone in this town tell you differently." Mrs. Allen says as her tone turns serious.

For some reason, her words cause tears to form in my eyes. I knew that my parents loved each other, but it's nice to hear it from someone else for a change. I wish the stupid baseball players could understand like Mrs. Allen does.

"Has anyone given you a hard time about it? If they are feel free to tell me about it. I'll make sure no one says anything bad about your mother and father." Mrs. Allen tells me gently.

That's nice of her, but Mrs. Allen shouldn't get involved. If she does, everyone will think I'm a tattletale. I don't need more bad publicity. I'd just like to fly under the radar.

"No. Everyone's been very polite." I say as I force a smile.

"Good." Mrs. Allen says, even though she seems skeptical.

For the first time since my arrival, I realize what's really going on here. Mrs. Allen knows about my past. That's why she's being so nice to me.

"W-Who told you?" I ask as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"Alyssa..." She starts to ramble.

"Who told you?" I ask as I begin to raise my voice.

"No one told me. I was so impressed with you after our first class that I decided to look through your files. I wanted to see where you used to go to school, and what you accomplished there. I found a lot more than what I was expecting though." Mrs. Allen says with a breathy sigh.

Absolute furry begins to overtake me. How dare she look through those files! I can't believe she had the audacity to dig through my past, and then pretend to like me because she feels sorry for me.

"You don't have to pity me. I'm doing just fine, thank you very much." I growl before springing to my feet.

"Alyssa, stop. Why on Earth would I pity you?" Mrs. Allen asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because you saw what was in those stupid files." I shout at her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I pity you. You've had some minor set backs, but that doesn't mean you won't overcome them. If anything, I'm jealous of you." Mrs. Allen says as her voice behind to soften.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" I ask with an eye roll.

"Because you have everything in the world going for you, Alyssa. You're a survivor, and I think you're going to do great things in the future." Mrs. Allen informs me.

"You sound like my mother." I grumble.

"Well, we're both right. I don't pity you, and I doubt your mom does either." Mrs. Allen tells me.

"Good." I mutter.

"Now that we have that cleared up, let me just say that I'm here if you need anything. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make the transition to Rosewood High any easier for you." Mrs. Allen tells me seriously.

"Okay." I say with a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mrs. Allen questions.

"Yup." I say before grabbing my bag, and hurrying out of the classroom.

Line Break

For the second time in a row, my mom is waiting for me in the living room after Jesse drops me off from school. Why is she here? Won't Hollis be upset with her for leaving early twice in a row? The semester is just beginning, and it's the busiest time of the year for professors.

"Hi, Honey. How was your day?" My mom asks with a warm smile.

"Mom, why are you here? You should be at work." I mutter as I cross my arms over my chest.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not working anymore." My mom says with a sad smile.

"What do you mean you're not working anymore?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I turned in my resignation forms this morning. Your father and I both agreed that it would be best if I took some time off." My mom says.

What the hell? My mom loves her job! Why on Earth would she quit like this? Oh yeah. I'm her daughter, and I'm messed up. She did this for me. It's my fault.

"Mommy, you shouldn't have done that." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Honey, why not?" My mom asks as her eyes grow wide with worry.

"Because you shouldn't let me ruin your life more than I already have. I know you're doing this for me." I say before I burst into tears.

"Alyssa..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Don't lie to me, Mom. I'm not stupid." I say through my tears.

"You're not running my life, so stop telling yourself that." My mom says a she's begins to raise her voice.

"I know you're leaving because of me." I spit out bitterly.

"Alyssa, I'm leaving because I want to. I could easily keep working, but I want to spend more time with you. I know I haven't always done a good job of showing it, but my kids are much more important to me than my career. If I hadn't been so focused on work last year none of this would have happened..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Mom, stop. It's not your fault." I say before she can finish the thought.

"It's not your fault either. Sometimes things like this happen, and we have to adjust to the best of our abilities. I have the rest of my life to teach, but I only get two more years with you in the nest. I'd like to spend more time with you, Alyssa. I really would." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"What are you going to do when I go to school? You can't follow me there." I remind her.

"I know, but I can use that time to focus on me. I might start writing again." My mom says to me.

"That's great." I tell her truthfully.

"Yeah. I haven't taken time off of work since I gave birth to you. My time off should be nice." My mom says, trying to convince me.

"If you say so." I mutter skeptically.

"Tell me about your day. Did you see Blake?" My mom asks as I take a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I saw him." I say as my cheeks turn bright pink.

"Is there a reason you're blushing?" She asks as she raises an eye brow.

"Blake asked me out." I blurt out nervously.

My mom gasps, and then she begins to giggle like a happy high school girl. Why is she so excited about this? Blake is just a stupid boy. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"I knew he liked you!" My mom squeals.

"Mom..." I start to say.

"He's so cute, Alyssa. Blake seems like sweetheart..." My mom rambles.

"Stop. I said no." I say, cutting my mom off before she can say anymore.

My mom's face falls, and I can tell she's disappointed in my decision. All my mom wants is for me to be a "normal" seventeen year old girl. I wish she'd realize that I'm not normal, and get over it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My mom questions.

"Not really." I mutter before springing to my feet, and walking towards the stairs.

"Alyssa..." My mom starts to say.

"I already said no! I wish you'd leave me alone for once." I spit out angrily.

Hurt washes over my mother's face, but I'm too annoyed to care. I know she's trying to help, but my mom is getting way too involved with everything. It's like she regrets not being there for me in the past, and now she's over compensating.

"Alyssa, I just want know what's going on in your life." My mom says as her voice softens.

"That's a change." I mutter under my breath.

Flash Back

Today was a great day. Owen, the boy I've liked since the beginning of last year, asked me to Winter Formal in English class today. As soon as I walked into the classroom, he handed me a bouquet of roses and popped the question. It was adorable.

I walk into my living room, where my mom and Rita are talking intently. As much as I love Douglas and Rita, I wish they weren't around as much. The dance is next Saturday, and I was going to ask my mom if she'd take me dress shopping.

"Look who's here!" Rita exclaims as she gestures towards the door.

"Hi, Alyssa." My mom says without even looking up.

"Hi." I mutter.

"Who got you the roses?" Rita asks as she gestures towards the bouquet in my arms.

"This boy named Owen. Winter Formal is next week, and he asked me today." I say with a blush.

"Aw. Congratulations, sweetie." Rita says as a smile forms on her face.

I look to my mom, but she doesn't say anything. She just continues to sip on her tea while she looks through a magazine.

"I should get going. I don't want to interrupt your work, Aria." Rita says as she springs to her feet.

"Don't be silly! I love having you here!" My mom exclaims.

"I love being here. Thanks for all of your help." Rita says as she waves goodbye, and walks out of our apartment.

To my dismay, my mom stands up and begins to walk out of the living room. What the heck? I just got home, and she's already leaving? Isn't she going to ask me about Owen?

"Where are you going?" I ask my mom softly.

"To my office. I have a million essays to grade." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

"B-But it's Friday." I say as a look of disappointment washes over my face.

"Tell that to the twenty-eight students who want their essays graded by Monday." My mom says with a chuckle.

"Can you grade essays tomorrow? The dance is next week, and I was hoping we could go dress shopping." I tell my mom softly.

"Sorry honey, but I don't have time today. Maybe we can go on Sunday." My mom says as she walks out of the living room.

To my surprise, tears of anger begin to pour out of my eyes. I don't even know why I'm upset. Without thinking about it, I follow my mom into her office and slam the door behind us.

"What are you doing here?" My mom asks me in annoyance.

"You had time to talk to Rita, but you don't have time to take me shopping?" I ask her angrily.

"Rita and I were discussing important things..." My mom starts to ramble.

"So I'm not important?" I fire back.

"Of course you're important ,Alyssa. I'd love to take you shopping today, but I don't have time." My mom says as she begins to raise her voice.

"But whatever Rita had to say was important enough to distract you from work?" I ask her bitterly.

"Yeah." My mom says with a nod.

"I see how it is. You love the woman living upstairs more than you love your own daughter!" I say, practically screaming.

"You know that's not true, Alyssa. You're acting like a child." My mom says with an eye roll.

"No, you're acting like a child." I argue.

"Please. How am I acting like a child?" I mom questions.

"Because... You just are!" I say through my tears.

"I don't have time for this nonsense. Come back when you're ready to behave like an adult." My mom tells me sternly.

I feel angry enough to kill my mother. Without thinking about it, I walk up to her desk and throw all of the essays across the room. The paper flies all around the room, and my mother gasps in shock.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I scream furiously.

"You're in so much trouble, Missy..." My mom starts to say.

"I don't care, and I hate Rita too! She ruins everything!" I say as I begin to shout even louder.

"Did you know that she's had three miscarriages? Rita just found out that she's pregnant again, and she's absolutely terrified. That's what was so important, by the way." My mom tells me in disgust.

All of the sudden, I feel awful. I didn't know that's what they were talking about. All I knew was that I needed my mom, and she couldn't have cared less about me. It doesn't matter though. I shouldn't have lost my temper.

"I'm sorry..." I start to say.

"I don't want to hear it. Please just get out of my sight. I'm so ashamed of you." My mom says as she shakes her head slowly.

I continue to sob as I sprint out of my mother's office. She's ashamed of me. I'm a terrible daughter. That's probably why she's never home. I immediately pull my cell phone out of my pocket, and dial Douglas' number.

"Hey, Alyssa." He says when he answers the phone.

"Douglas..." I sob.

"What's wrong, honey? Why are you crying?" Douglas asks me softly.

"I need- I need you to pick me up. My mom and I got into another fight." I say through my tears.

"I'll be down there soon. You know I'll always be here for you, Alyssa. Even though your mom won't be." Douglas tells me seriously.

And for half a second, I feel better. I believe Douglas, and I trust him with my life.

"I know." I say with a sniffle.

An: What did you think of this chapter? Why is Alyssa so hesitant to go out with Blake? What did you think of her conversation with Aria. Did the flashback surprise you? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	18. Breakfast For Two

Blake's POV

When I wake up, Maddie isn't in bed with me. Jason got in late last night, and absolute terror begins to wash over me. What if he hurt her already? I spring to my feet, and sprint into the kitchen, where Jason and my father are talking. Still no Maddie. Where is she?

"Where is Maddie?" I ask my father immediately.

"Don't you have any manners, Blake? Say hello to Uncle Jason!" My dad says as he gestures towards the muscular man standing next to him.

"Where is Maddie?" I ask, with more force this time.

"Blake..." My dad starts to say.

"Your mother took her to ballet class about half an hour ago." Jason says, filling me in.

Thank God! I don't respond to Jason though. I just grab a muffin, and walk out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" My dad calls out to me.

"To my room. I have homework." I growl.

"It's Saturday." My dad reminds me.

"I want to get it done." I fire back.

"Blake, I was hoping we could go for a walk. You know, just the two of us. I haven't seen you in over a year, and we need to catch up." Jason says as his voice softens.

The last thing I want to do is go for a walk with the asshole who molested me as a child. Every time I'm around Jason, I feel like the terrified seven year old boy I was years ago. But today is different... I'm not afraid of Jason. I'm angry with him, and I have to make sure he stays away from my little sister. Maybe going for a walk with him isn't such a bad idea after all.

"Fine. Let's go." I say before opening the front door of the house.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Jason asks as he raises an eye brow.

"No. This isn't going to be a long walk." I say through my gritted teeth.

Jason nods before following me out of the house, and closing the door behind him. I storm out of the driveway, and he trails closely behind.

"Blake..." Jason says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." I scream before slapping the older man's hand away.

Jason smirks, as he shakes his head slowly. I wish I could slap the smile off that man's pathetic face.

"You never minded being touched before." Jason says with a chuckle.

"Shut up already! I was a little boy. I didn't know what you were doing to me." I tell him defensively.

"You do now, and I need to make sure we're on the same page. I never wanted to hurt you Blake... I wanted to help you. You know that." Jason says as his voice softens.

"Bullshit. You never cared about me Jason, you only care about yourself. Don't even bother trying to convince me. Your sick little secret is still safe." I say with bitterness in my voice.

"It's our sick little secret, Blake. You know your parents would be upset with you too if they ever found out the truth." Jason says with an evil smile.

"Jason, I stopped caring about myself a long time ago. I don't care if my parents hate me because I probably deserve it. The only reason I've kept our secret is because I know the truth would hurt them. I don't want them to get hurt. I don't want Madison to get hurt either." I say as I stare into my uncle's blue eyes.

"Maddie? What does she have to do with this?" Jason asks as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"Jason, Maddie has everything to do with this. The only reason I bothered going on a walk with you was so that I could make something perfectly clear. You got away with hurting me, so congratulations. Cheers to you on that, but you're not going to get away with hurting Maddie. The second you touch her... Scratch that, the second you think about touching her, is the second I go to the police and tell them everything. I will ruin you, Jason. Are we clear?" I ask my uncle seriously.

"I would never hurt Maddie, Blake. She's just a little girl." Jason tells me softly.

"Good. If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from Maddie completely." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't want to do that, Blake." Jason says as he shakes his head slowly.

"I don't care what you want. If you say two words to Maddie, I'll go right to my parents." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"You've turned into such a little brat..." Jason starts to say.

"You know what, I have nothing else to say. Why don't you just go home." I ask, cutting Jason off before he can finish his sentence.

"Aren't you coming?" Jason asks me curiously.

"No. I need some space. Just get out of my sight." I say as I try to keep myself composed.

Jason laughs, before turning around and walking in the direction of my home. As soon as he's out of sigh, I burst into tears. I've never had to confront Jason before. Last year when he was here for Christmas, I just kept my distance and held it together. This time is different though. It finally occurred to me that he could hurt my baby sister. It's my responsibility to step up, and make sure Maddie stays safe.

"Blake!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around and gasp when I see Alyssa standing in front of me, with a puzzled expression on her face. Shit. This is the second time she's caught me crying. Girls don't like crybabies. I need to get my act together quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I try to wipe away my tears.

"I was going for a run. My dad had work, but he still wanted me to train for the marathon I was telling you about. Are you okay?" Alyssa asks me gently.

I want to tell Alyssa to shut up, and leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with a stupid Fitz, but I know I have to play nice. I'm trying to make Alyssa fall in love with me, and that's not going to happen if I push her away.

"No. Everything is not okay." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alyssa asks me softly.

Of course I don't want to talk about it. I can't tell anyone, let alone Alyssa Fitz, why I'm so upset. Maybe I can use this to my advantage though.

"Yes, actually. Can we talk about it over breakfast? I'll buy." I offer.

For a minute, Alyssa looks hesitant, but eventually she nods her head in agreement. Perfect! I think I finally got her.

"We can go to the grill. It's less than a block away." I suggest.

"Lead the way." Alyssa says with a sigh of defeat.

Line Break

The first few minutes at the grill is beyond awkward. Alyssa and I sit across from each other, but she refuses to look up at me. Do I really repulse her that much? I have no idea what this girl's problem is.

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress Cat asks as she approaches us.

"Are you ready?" I ask her politely.

"Yeah. I'll just have a water." Alyssa mumbles.

"That's all?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry." Alyssa says as she twirls her long hair.

"Okay. I'll have a cheese omelette." I say before handing Cat our menus.

Cat nods before taking the menus, and walking away. Once again, I'm alone with Alyssa Fitz. Maybe now is the time to start talking.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" I ask her curiously.

"No." Alyssa says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Maybe we can see a movie." I suggest.

"No thank you. We're here to talk about why you were so upset earlier. This isn't a date." Alyssa says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Okay, fine." I mutter as I try to suppress an eye roll.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or are we just going to sit here for God knows how long?" Alyssa asks me in annoyance.

"If you must know, my parents have been fighting a lot lately. It's really stressful for me." I say, hoping she won't realize that I'm lying.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What are they fighting about?" Alyssa asks as she takes a sip of her water.

"You know. Adult stuff." I mutter as I avoid looking into her blue eyes.

"My parents used to fight a lot too. We lived in an apartment in New York, and I'd hear them yelling from my bedroom. I was convinced that they were getting a divorce, but they pulled through." Alyssa says as she looks up at me.

"Really? Why were they fighting?" I question.

"Adult stuff." Alyssa says as a nervous look washes over her face.

I can tell she doesn't want to tell me what they were fighting about. Could this have something to do with her secret in New York?

"What kind of adult stuff?" I ask, trying to crack her.

"I'm not supposed to talk about this, and it's not really any of your business." Alyssa tells me seriously.

"Come on. Family secret for a family secret?" I ask, practically begging.

Alyssa sighs, and I can tell she's seriously considering this. How do I convince her to tell me? I have to think on my toes.

"You can trust me." I say as my voice softens.

"Okay. When I was a freshman in high school, my parents both worked a lot. They never saw each other, so they started to fall out of love. One night my dad was out with a group of his friends, and he had way too much to drink. He saw one of his graduate school students at the bar, and he ended up sleeping with her." Alyssa says as tears begin to form in her blue eyes.

Oh. My. God. I was not expecting her to tell me something this huge. If I tell Josh about Alyssa's dad, he'll ruin that family. Part of me doesn't want to though. I told Alyssa she could trust me.

"How did your mom find out?" I ask her gently.

"My dad isn't a bad guy, Blake. He felt so guilty the next morning, that he came clean and told my mom everything. She didn't take it well though." Alyssa says with a breathy sigh.

"Is that why you left New York? Was it because of your dad's student?" I question.

"No. My dad never saw her again after that night. My parents went to counseling together, and they were able to work through their problems. What happened still gets to my mom sometimes, but for the most part my parents love each other. We left New York for an entirely different reason." Alyssa says as he stares down at the ground.

"Why?" I ask as I lean closer to her.

"That's not important. It's your turn to tell me a secret now." Alyssa reminds me.

Crap. My parents never fight. What the hell am I supposed to tell Alyssa?

"I can't really describe it. There's just a lot of tension. They fight over little things, and my dad sleeps on the couch almost every night." I say, as I try my best to appear sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Alyssa says, obviously disappointment with my secret.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. It must have really hurt when you're dad cheated on your mom." I tell her sympathetically.

"Yeah, it was really hard. The worst part was that my parents would always make me chose a side. Honestly, I was equally angry with both of them." Alyssa says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Why would you be angry with your mom? What did she do?" I ask Alyssa curiously.

"It's more what she didn't do. She was never around. It was hard on everyone." Alyssa tells me softly.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. My mom is a lawyer, so she works late all the time. As the end of last year, she missed my younger sister's school talent show because she had an important case." I say with a sad sigh.

"You have a sister?" Alyssa asks as she raises her eye brows.

"Yeah. Her name is Madison, but everyone calls her Maddie. She turned seven in July." I say with a slight smile.

"What's she like?" Alyssa asks me curiously.

"She's wonderful. Maddie is my best friend." I tell Alyssa truthfully.

"That's so nice. I have two older brothers, but I was never that close to them. They made fun of me a lot, since I was the only girl." Alyssa says with a chuckle.

"That's what older brothers do." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess." Alyssa says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

For half a second, it's completely silent. The two of us just stare at each other, and I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Alyssa is so beautiful. God! I have to stop this nonsense. I can't fall for this girl.

"Blake?" Alyssa asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I tell her softly.

"About what?" She asks me curiously.

"About how pretty you are." I tell her truthfully.

"Me?" Alyssa asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes, you." I say with a slight smile.

Alyssa blushes, and I figure out whether she's flattered or uncomfortable. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Why are you so afraid?" I ask Alyssa suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"I don't know. You're just so nervous around me. It's like you think I'm going to hurt you or something. Did you have a boyfriend in New York? Did he break your heart?" I ask Alyssa gently.

"Kind of." Alyssa says as she begins to fiddle with her hair.

"What do you mean kind of?" I question.

"Someone broke my heart, but he wasn't my boyfriend." Alyssa says with a sniffle.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"No. I can't talk about it, Blake." Alyssa says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Why not?" I ask her curiously.

"Because it really hurt, and it still does." Alyssa says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Well, not every guy you date is going to break your heart. The sooner you realize that, the better." I tell her seriously.

"Oh, God. You sound just like my mother." Alyssa says with a giggle.

"We're both right." I say before grabbing Alyssa's hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She gasps at my touch, and pulls away almost immediately. A hurt look washes over my face, and Alyssa sighs before grabbing my hand and squeeze back.

"Sorry." She tells me apologetically.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about." I say as I force a smile.

"Is there anyway... Do you think we could give that date a try?" Alyssa asks me softly.

I almost cry out in joy. Not because I want to hurt and manipulate Alyssa, but because I actually enjoy her company. All the sudden, I want to call off the plan. She trusts me so much, and she looks so vulnerable... Oh well. I'll think about that later.

"Of course we can give it a try. Does tonight work for you?" I ask Alyssa.

"Um yeah, tonight is good." Alyssa says with a nod.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at six." I say with a warm smile.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asks me curiously.

Shoot. I didn't think this over. I could take Alyssa to a movie, but the Rosewood Theatre will be packed tonight. We'll probably run into some Rosewood High kids, and everyone in Rosewood knows about our parents hating each other. I'll have to take her out of Rosewood. Maybe to Philly? I just don't know where.

"It's a surprise." I say with a mischievous smile.

"Blake, I absolutely hate surprises." Alyssa says with a groan.

"You'll like this one. I promise." I say, trying to get her to agree.

"What should I wear?" Alyssa asks with a breathy sigh.

"Something warm?" I decide after thinking about it for a minute.

"Okay. I'll see you at six." Alyssa mutters before springing to her feet, and walking towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Wait, where are you going?" I call out after all.

"I have to finish my run." Alyssa says as she walks out of the restaurant.

I chuckle as I watch Alyssa run away. She really is something else.

Line Break

As soon as I get home, I go straight to my bedroom and pull out my laptop. Next I google "fun things to do in Philadelphia." A million things pop up, and I scroll through the never ending list. After looking through the list for a few minutes, something grabs my attention.

There is an old historic book store right by he train station. That's perfect! Alyssa loves reading, and this is something different we can do together. There is an old tavern right next to the bookstore, and I can take her to dinner afterwards. This is perfect! I doubt we'll run into anyone from Rosewood here!

All the sudden, I hear someone knocking on my door persistently. I wonder who that is.

"Come in." I call out to the person.

My mom enters the bedroom, and I close my laptop. She doesn't need to know about my plans with Alyssa.

"Are you busy tonight? Jason wants to take us out for pizza." My mom says as she takes a seat on my bed.

"Actually I am busy." I mutter as I avoid looking up at my mother.

"Can you reschedule? Jason really wants to spend quality time with us." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

"You said him being here wouldn't interfere with anything. I have a life, and I don't want to drop everything just because my uncle is in town. I have something important going on tonight, and I can't reschedule." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Fair enough. Can you at least tell me when you're coming home?" My mom asks with a breathy sigh.

"That depends." I say as I run my fingers through my curly hair.

"On?" My mom asks.

"Alyssa." I say without thinking about it.

"Alyssa? Who is Alyssa?" My mom asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"No one important." I say before springing to my feet, and rushing out of the bedroom.

Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the scene between Jason and Blake? Did the Fitz's family secret surprise anyone? How does that tie into what happened to Alyssa? Lastly, were you surprised when Alyssa agreed to go out with Blake? How will the date go? Please review and tell me your thoughts :) thanks for reading.


	19. Date Night

Alyssa's POV

What was I thinking when I agreed to go out with Blake? Oh yeah! I wasn't thinking. I guess I was too busy staring into those blue eyes to think, let alone make a reasonable decision. How the hell am I going to get through an entire evening with Blake? What if he gets too close, and I have a panic attack?

"Alyssa, can I come in?" My mom asks as she begins to knock on my bedroom door persistently.

Honestly, my mom is the last person in the world I want to deal with. I told her about my date with Blake as soon as I got home from my run, and she's been glowing ever since. Why is she so happy about this? I'm going on a stupid date with a stupid boy. This isn't my wedding day.

"Not now. I'm getting dressed!" I call out to her.

My mom doesn't respect my wishes because seconds later she burst into my bedroom. Perfect. Just what I needed tonight.

"What time is Blake picking you up?" My mom asks me curiously.

"Six." I mutter as I stare down at the ground.

"Oh my goodness! It's already five-thirty! Come on, Alyssa! We need to get you ready!" My mom exclaims as she rushes over to my closet.

"I don't need your help to get ready. I'm a big girl now, remember?" I ask with an eye roll.

"Alyssa, my friends all helped me get ready for my first date with your father. I wore a tight red dress with black heals, and..." My mom starts to ramble

"I get it. I don't have friends so you have to fill in." I say, with an ounce of bitterness in my voice.

"No, honey! That's not what I meant at all! I just thought you'd want a second opinion on what to wear. What's wrong, Alyssa? You seem so tense this evening." My mom says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm tense because this was a huge freaking mistake!" I say, before shoving my mom's hand away.

"Honey, why are you making such a big deal out of this? A date is just like two friends hanging out. There's nothing to be nervous about." My mom says as her voice begins to soften.

"What do you mean there's nothing to worry about? I've never been on a date before, Mom. I have no idea what to wear, or how to act..." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Honey, you'd look beautiful in anything. I'll help you pick out an outfit, okay? As for how to act... All you have to do is be yourself. If Blake doesn't like you exactly the way you are, then he's not worth it." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"God, you sound like a mom." I say, smiling for the first time since I left the grill.

"Why thank you! Here! I already found you the perfect outfit!" My mom exclaims as she pulls a long-sleeved, black dress out of my closet.

I have to admit that my mom has good style. Sure, her outfits are a little out there, but she always looks cute. I sigh before taking the dress from my mom, and taking off my sweatpants and t-shirt. After my clothes are off, I slide into the dress, and my mom immediately gasps.

"What? Does it look terrible?" I ask as a wave of nervousness washes over my body.

"Honey, you look beautiful! It's perfect!" My mom exclaims as tears begin to form in her hazel eyes.

"Momma, it's just a dress. You don't need to cry." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"I know. It's just that you're getting so old. You're not a baby anymore, Alyssa. I'm sure Charlotte-" My mom says, before ending her speech abruptly.

"Charlotte? Who's Charlotte?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"No one." My mom says, as she avoids looking into my blue eyes.

"Seriously. Who is she, and why haven't I heard her name before?" I question.

"Charlotte... She was an old friend. You haven't met her because she's dead." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

When I was in second grade, my best friend was a girl named Jenny. Every day at recess we'd play princess, and her mom would always watch me after school while my mom was working. Towards the end of the year, Jenny stopped coming to school. When I asked my mom about it, she sat me down and told me that Jenny was very sick with something called Leukemia.

After that, I started visiting Jenny at the hospital. At first it didn't seem serious. Jenny was always laughing and smiling, so I couldn't even tell that she was sick. But after a few weeks of treatment, things started to change. Jenny lost all of her hair, and she was too tired to play most of the time. She died on my first day of third grade.

When we got the news, I cried. My mom cried even harder. I don't think I'd ever seen her so upset in my life. My mom let me miss the first week of school, and she took time off work to be with me. At night, she insisted upon me sleeping with her and Daddy. My mom would hold me in her arms all night, and tell me that she knew exactly how I was feeling. Whenever she said that, my dad would cry too. It was the first time I ever saw him cry. I wonder if they were crying over Charlotte. Maybe my dad was friends with her too.

"Who was she?" I ask my mom gently.

"Let's not talk about Charlotte. It will make me sad, and I have to focus on getting your hair and make-up done." My mom says as she wipes away her tears.

I don't want to upset my mom more than I already have, so I offer her a small nod. My mom responds by wrapping her arms around me, and giving me the biggest hug she can manage.

Line Break

At exactly six o'clock, the doorbell to my house begins to ring. Blake is right on time. I hop off my living room couch, before walking over to answer the door. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see Blake looking as handsome as ever, and holding a bouquet of roses. Did he honestly buy me flowers? That was so... Thoughtful.

"You look beautiful." Blake says as he hands me the flowers, and closes the door behind him.

A blush begins to form on my cheeks. Does he really think I look beautiful? It doesn't matter. I don't like him, right?

"T-Thanks. You look beautiful too. I mean..." I ramble nervously.

"Thanks, Alyssa." Blake says with a chuckle.

At that moment, my mother barges into the living room. Great. What does she want now?

"Blake, it's so nice to see you again." My mom says with a warm smile.

"Likewise." Blake says with a nod.

My mom's eyes dart down to the roses, and a wide smile forms on her face. She seems even more excited about them than I do.

"Wow. Roses on the first date? You must really like my daughter." My mom teases.

"Mom!" I gasp, feeling more mortified than ever.

"You're right. I do really like your daughter. Speaking of Alyssa, what time should I have her home?" Blake asks my mother curiously.

"Eleven o'clock sharp. I don't want her on the road too late." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

"Eleven o'clock. Don't worry, I'll have her here." Blake assures her.

"Good. You two kids have fun." My mom says as she begins to loosen back up.

"Okay. Love you." I say before handing my mom the roses, and hurrying out of the house.

Blake follows me, and within seconds we're alone on the patio. At first, I feel relieved because my mom can't bother me anymore, but then I start to panic. Blake and I are... Alone. I haven't been alone at night with a guy for God knows how long.

"Ready to go?" Blake asks as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

His touch causes me to shutter involuntarily, and Blake immediately removes his hand. He must be able to sense my discomfort. Why am I doing this? I wish I could just relax, and enjoy the evening. Unfortunately, I can never shut my mind off.

"I'm ready." I say with a nod.

Blake walks me to his car, and opens the passenger's door like a gentleman. I thank him, before climbing into the seat, and buckling up. Blake gets in as well, and within minutes we're on the road. Blake is probably the worst driver I've ever encountered. Right now, it's all bumps, swerves, and a lot of nerves. I silently pray that tonight goes smoother than Blake's terrible driving.

"Are you warm enough? I can turn the heat up. My jacket is also in the back of the car..." Blake starts to ramble.

And that's when I see it. Blake is... Nervous. But why? He's one of the most popular boys in Rosewood, and I'm just me. Huh.

"It's okay. I'm warm enough." I tell him softly.

Blake nods, before turning on the radio, where "Happiness" by the Frey is playing. Blake begins to hum along, and a look of astonishment washes over my face. This is my parents' song, and they used to play it for me when I was a little girl. I can't believe Blake likes it too.

"I know this. My mom and dad always listen to it. This song was playing when they met." I tell Blake.

"No way? I love this song!" Blake exclaims.

A terrible thought crosses my mind. What if Blake knows about how my parents met? What if he thinks the same way as the other baseball players?

"Blake, did Josh tell you about my parents?" I ask him suddenly.

Blake sighs, but doesn't respond. I'll take that as a yes. Great.

"Blake?" I ask, a little louder this time.

"Yeah, he told me. We don't have to talk about that though. I don't know your dad, but your mom seems really nice. I'm sure they love each other very much." Blake tells me softly.

"Yeah. They do." I say as a feeling of relief washes over me.

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when Blake turns left, and drives past the "Leaving Rosewood" sign. Why are we leaving town? A chill runs down my spine, and I can feel myself beginning to panic. What if Blake wants to... No. Don't even go there.

"Blake, why are we leaving Rosewood?" I ask as bravely as I can.

"I'm taking you to Philadelphia. I have something special planned there, and I wanted it to be a surprise. Is that okay?" Blake asks as he tilts his head towards me.

Part of me wants to scream no, and beg him to drive me back home. The other, more logical, part of me knows to stay calm. Blake isn't going to hurt me. He's just trying to make the date special.

"What exactly do you have planned?" I ask as bravely as I can.

"I told you I wanted it to be a surprise, didn't I?" Blake asks with a mischievous smile.

"I hate surprises." I grumble.

"Yeah, so do I." Blake says with a chuckle.

For some reason, we both start to laugh. I laugh so hard, that my sides begin to hurt, and I worry I'll pee my pants. That would be embarrassing.

"Come on! You have to tell me! You hate surprises too!" I exclaim through my laughter.

"If you must know, I found an antique book shop next to an old tavern. I was thinking we could look around in there, and then go out to dinner." Blake says, finally giving in.

Wait... That sounds like my dream date. I love books, and I love eating even more. Blake doesn't strike me as someone who would be into that though.

"You read?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I'm not a total idiot." Blake says with a fake hurt expression.

"That's not what I meant. I knew you could read, I just didn't know you did it outside of school." I tell him truthfully.

"To be honest, I don't. I should read more, but I can never seem to find the time. I know you love to write though. That must mean you love to read, and I thought you'd enjoy going to an old bookstore." Blake confesses.

"Blake, that sounds amazing, but what about you? Will you enjoy going to the bookstore?" I question.

"Alyssa, I'm just so happy to be here with you. I'm honestly fine with anything." Blake says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"You're sure?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure. This was my idea, remember?" Blake asks with a smirk.

"Fine. Bookstore it is." I say with an eager nod.

Line Break

Blake wasn't lying when he told me we were going to an antique bookstore. The small shop is lit up by lanterns, and the books are so old that some of their covers are starting to break. My mom would love this place. I'll have to take her here sometime.

"I haven't been in a bookstore in years." Blake says as he looks around the old shop.

I ignore Blake, and walk over to a shelf titled, "Classics." As I skim through the shelf, I quickly realize that I've already read almost everything on it. That's a bummer. I wish I could re- experience the joy of reading these books again for the first time. Unfortunately, I know that's impossible.

"What are you looking at?" Blake asks as he peers over my shoulder.

"Just these books." I tell Blake softly.

"Do any of them look interesting?" Blake asks me curiously.

"They are interesting. I've already read all the classic novels they have in stock." I say as I turn to face the muscular baseball player.

"Seriously?" Blake asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Uh-huh." I say as I twirl my hair absent-mindedly.

All the sudden, Blake sprints towards the opposite side of the bookstore. What the heck?

"Where are you going?" I call out after him.

"Just stay there." Blake instructs.

I like having the space, so I don't question Blake. Instead, I pick up a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, and skim through the pages. The book is so old, that the words are beginning to fade. Before I can get any reading done, Blake arrives back at the shelf, and he hands me an old journal.

"What is this?" I ask as I take the journal from him.

"It's a book. There aren't any words on the pages yet, but I was thinking you could fill them in. Afterwards I could read it. You know, if you'd let me." Blake says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"Y-You'd really want to?" I ask as a blush begins to form on my cheeks.

"Of course I would." Blake says as his voice begins to soften.

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy this then." I say as I reach into my purse.

"Too late. I already got it for you." Blake says with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that..." I start to ramble.

"I wanted to." Blake says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Thank you." I tell him softly.

"It was my pleasure. Now, shall we go to dinner?" Blake asks as he stares into my blue eyes.

"We shall." I say with a nod.

Line Break

The tavern Blake picked out is something else. For one, the lights are dimmed, and there are candles on each table to illuminate the space. Old wine glasses are hanging from the ceilings, and I get the eerie feeling that one might fall on me at any moment. Nevertheless, this is a cool place. It's definitely different from any other tavern I've ever been too.

Blake and I are seated in the very back of the tavern, in a small booth. I look through my menu, while Blake sips on his glass of ice water. Neither one of us speaks. It's not an awkward silence, but rather a comfortable silence. Who knew silence could be so comfortable on a first date?

"Anything look good?" Blake asks, breaking the prolonged silence.

"Yeah. I think I'll get the chicken strips." I say as I slam my menu shut.

For some reason, Blake starts to laugh. What in the world is so funny?

"What?" I ask with a blush.

"Chicken strips? What are you, a first grader?" Blake teases.

"Shut up! They're actually really good, and I can never eat them in front of my mom since she's vegan." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Your mom is vegan?" Blake asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Uh-huh. She's been vegan since she was fifteen. My mom's been trying to convert me for years." I say with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad we haven't lost you to the dark side. Live without meat isn't a life worth living." Blake says as his tone turns serious.

"You're such a guy." I say with an eye roll.

"Why, thank you. You're such a lady." Blake says as he reaches for my hand.

All the sudden, I don't feel comfortable around Blake anymore. I pull my hand away, and a hurt look washes over Blake's face. Shoot. I didn't mean too do that.

"Blake..." I start to ramble.

"Why do you always do that?" Blake asks me suddenly.

"What?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Lead me on, and then turn me down. Every time I feel like we're getting somewhere, you push me away. Literally!" Blake exclaims.

"It's not like that, Blake. I just don't... I don't like being touched." I say, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

"Why not?" Blake asks, as a look of confusion washes over his face.

"I just don't." I tell him softly.

"What if they're nice touches from someone who cares a lot about you?" Blake asks as he stares into my blue eyes.

"I guess those are okay." I say with a whimper.

Blake responds by reaching for my hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze. I don't push him away this time. Instead I squeeze back, and and let out a long sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Blake asks me softly.

"No." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Good because I like holding your hand." Blake says with a slight smile.

I don't respond, but I silently decide that I like holding Blake's hand too.

Line Break

Dinner was fun, but the car ride home is even better. Blake blasts his radio, and we both sing along to the songs that come on. Both of us are pretty bad singers, but we're laughing too hard too care.

After we finish singing "You Sound Good To Me" by Lucy Hale, "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac comes on. This is one of my mom's favorite songs. Apparently, she used to sing it with her best friends in high school. I look over at Blake, and smile when I realize that he's humming along softly. I'm surprised he knows this song. It's so... Old.

"It's one of my mom's favorites." Blake says, quickly realizing my surprise.

"Yeah, mine too." I say with a nod.

An uncomfortable look washes over Blake's face. What's wrong? Is he upset because he doesn't like talking about his family?

"Alyssa, there's something I need to tell you..." Blake starts to ramble.

"It's okay, Blake. You don't have to tell me anything." I say, sensing his uneasiness.

"But, Alyssa..." Blake says nervously.

"Honestly, it's okay. I'm having fun. Let's just leave it at that." I say with a slight smile.

Blake smiles back, and begins to relax. We sing along to the song, and by the time it ends, we're already at my house. To my surprise, I feel disappointed. I'm not so sure I want this date to be over yet.

Blake climbs out of the front seat, before walking over to the passenger's side of the car and opening the door for me. I hop out, and Blake immediately reaches for my hand. I don't even flinch.

"Alyssa, I meant what I said to your mom earlier. I like you a lot." Blake says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"Blake, I..." I start to say.

"No. Just let me finish. I've dated a lot of girls, but you're different. I think you're kind, and smart, and beautiful... You're beautiful, Alyssa." Blake says as he leans closer to me.

"T-thank you." I say as a shiver runs down my spine.

Blake doesn't say anything else. Instead he moves even closer, and kisses me. To my surprise, I don't stop him. The kiss is so soft, that it almost feels like a dream.

"Was that okay?" Blake whispers as he breaks the kiss.

"Yes." I whisper back.

"Good." Blake mutters, before pulling me in for a second kiss.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Who is Charlotte? What did you think of Blake and Alyssa's date? Were you surprised she let him kiss her? Please review and tell me your thoughts :)


	20. Punch Line

Blake's POV

Alyssa's lips are soft, and they taste like cotton candy. I slowly part the cotton candy tasting lips with my tongue, and to my surprise, Alyssa doesn't stop me. I was shocked when Alyssa kissed me back, and the fact that she's letting me French kiss her is icing on the cake.

I would kiss Alyssa forever if I could, but I quickly remember my promise to Aria. If Alyssa is not home by eleven o'clock sharp, I doubt we'll get a second date. I desperately want a second date with Alyssa Fitz. Not because of my plan to ruin her, but because I had an amazing time with her tonight.

Could Alyssa be different from her family? Maybe she's not a heartless bitch after all. Alyssa is so... Vulnerable. I don't think I can hurt Alyssa, even if it means not driving her mother out of Rosewood. I need to call Josh and tell him that the plan is off as soon as possible. As I'm thinking this, I abruptly end the kiss with Alyssa.

"Blake, why did you stop? Am I not doing it right?" Alyssa asks, with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Alyssa, you were absolutely perfect. I wish I could keep kissing you, but it's almost eleven. I don't want your mother to worry." I say, as I run my fingers through Alyssa's beautiful brunette hair.

"I understand. Want to come inside for a few minutes? I'm sure my mother would love to see you." Alyssa says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

I don't want to see Aria. It will only serve to remind me that I have feelings for the enemies' daughter. I am about to tell Alyssa no, and hurry home, but then I see how hopeful she looks. If spending time with Aria will make Alyssa happy, I'll do it in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. I'd love too." I say as I force a smile, and grab her hand.

Alyssa walks me into the house, where her mother and father are watching some old black and white movie. It occurs to me that this is the first time I've met Alyssa's father. Apparently, he's as much of a devil as Aria is, so I don't want to get too well acquainted with him.

"Alyssa, Blake! Did you two have fun?" Aria asks as she springs to her feet.

"Yeah, we had a great time." Alyssa says with a blush.

"I'm so glad! Blake, this is my husband Ezra. I don't think you two have met!" Aria exclaims as she gestures towards the man on the sofa.

Ezra stands up, before walking towards me and shaking my hand. The handshake is firm, and he begins to study me closely. Maybe he's one of those overly protective fathers. I've dealt with more than enough of those in my lifetime.

"You look kind of familiar. Is your family from Rosewood?" Ezra asks me curiously.

Crap. When Aria asked me that question, I was able to dodge it pretty easily. I get the feeling that Ezra won't be letting me dodge any of his questions tonight.

"Yeah. My parents both grew up here." I mutter, hoping he won't ask anymore questions.

"You don't say? What did you say your last name was?" Ezra questions.

This is it. I'm finished. Alyssa and her parents are going to find out who I am, and I'll never get to see her again. I try to think of a quick response to save the day, but Alyssa jumps in before I can speak.

"He didn't, Daddy. Blake's last name is Cavanaugh." Alyssa informs her father.

The room gets so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. The silence doesn't last long though because within seconds, Alyssa's parents begin to voice all of their opinions about me.

"Y-You've been a Cavanaugh this entire time? How dare you set foot in this house! How dare you even look at my baby girl!" Aria screams as she takes a giant step towards me.

"Son of a bitch!" Ezra shouts, as a look of absolute furry washes over his face.

"Blake, what's going on?" Alyssa asks with a whimper.

"Honey, go upstairs. Daddy and I are going to have a talk with your little friend." Aria says through her gritted teeth.

"B-but..." Alyssa rambles.

"Aria, go with her. I'll deal with this kid on my own. You've been around enough trash in your life." Ezra says as his tone turns serious.

"But Ezra..." Aria starts to say.

"Aria, please go upstairs. Alyssa needs you." Ezra says as his voice softens.

Aria sighs, before wrapping her arm around Alyssa's shoulder, and leading her upstairs. As soon as Alyssa gets to the top of the staircase, she looks back at me helplessly. Part of me wants to run after her, but I know it's no use. Alyssa will hate me once Aria tells her the truth.

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when Ezra grabs my shoulder, and pushes me outside of the house. Once we're both out of the structure, he slams the door behind him, and lets go of me. A bead of sweat runs down Ezra's forehead, and there is a look of sheer intensity in his eyes. He looks angry enough to kill a man. I hope that man isn't me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ezra growls.

If Ezra knew what I was thinking when I got involved with Alyssa, he definitely would kill me. Why was I so foolish? I cannot believe I agreed to manipulate and hurt a girl as vulnerable as Alyssa. I deserve everything Ezra is about to do to me.

"Answer me!" Ezra screams.

Maybe I was thinking that revenge would heal my mother. That in some way, it would heal me too. I guess I just wanted to feel in control. I thought that if I could hurt Alyssa in the same way Jason hurt me, I wouldn't have to live with the pain anymore. I was wrong. The thought of hurting Alyssa makes me sick. I almost told her the truth on the way home, but she stopped me. I'm glad she did. A girl like her probably couldn't even begin to fathom the demons that lurk inside of me.

"Mr. Fitz, I was thinking that you have a lovely daughter. I know I'm supposed to hate her, but I can't. I can't because she's so beautiful, inside and out. And I thought... I thought that maybe we could just forget about the past and be happy. Why does any of it matter? It was years ago, and what happened had nothing to do with me or Alyssa." I say as I stare into Ezra's eyes.

"You're wrong, Blake. It still matters, and it always will matter. Did you know that my wife wakes up screaming sometimes? That she hates sleeping with the lights off, and that there are nights when I have to hold her until she falls asleep because she's so hurt. Your mother did that to her. She did that to my family!" Ezra says as he begins to yell even louder.

"Mr. Fitz..." I start to say.

"I don't want to hear it! I already lost one daughter because of your family, and I don't intend on losing Alyssa. If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away." Ezra says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt Alyssa!" I say, hoping he won't figure out that I'm lying.

"Save it. Do you think I'm clueless? Do you think that I don't know about you, Blake? Caleb Rivers told me all about Spencer and Toby's son. He said that you've slept with almost half of the girls in eleventh grade, and that you've broken even more hearts. How do you even look in the mirror in the morning? I don't know how you live with yourself." Ezra says as he shakes his head slowly.

Ezra's words light a fire in me. How dare he say these things! He doesn't know the first thing about me, or what I've been through. Besides, he doesn't have the right to judge me. I never had an affair with one of my underaged students!

"I'm not the one who married a slut! What kind of teenage girl opens her legs for a teacher? What kind of teacher would let her?" I shout back.

Ezra doesn't respond. Instead, he punches me square in the jaw. Holy shit. A single tear rolls down my cheek, but I don't let myself cry. If I cry, this asshole wins.

"My wife is not a slut? Do you understand me? We loved each other, and I never made Aria do anything she didn't want to do. I know that's a concept you can't comprehend, so I'll forgive you for insulting my wife. Just get the hell away from this house. If you try to contact my daughter, I'll kill you. Do you understand that? I will KIlL you!" Ezra says before pushing me to the ground, where I land with a loud thud.

Before I can respond, Ezra storms into the house and slams the door behind him. I lay on the ground for a minute, before springing to my feet and walking into my car. As soon as the doors are shut, I scream out at the top of my lungs. Why does everyone treat me like I'm trash? Maybe it's because I am trash. Ezra and Jason were both right.

Line Break

By the time I get home from Alyssa's house, my entire family is asleep. At least no one will be able to question why my eyes are red, and why the part of my face Ezra punched is swollen. I make my way into the house, before walking into Maddie's bedroom, where she is sleeping soundly. I hover over the girl for a minute, before bending down to kiss her forehead softly.

I don't blame Ezra for punching me. If someone used Maddie the same way I planned on using Alyssa, that person wouldn't be alive to tell the story. I just wish I hadn't agreed to Josh's stupid plan. The Fitzes are assholes, but that didn't mean I had to hurt Alyssa.

Alyssa... She's incredible. I always knew she was special, but I didn't admit it to myself until tonight. I've been on dates with dozens of other girls, but none of them were her. Usually when I go on dates, my motives are to get in the girl's pants. But those weren't my motives tonight. At first, my motives were to get to know Alyssa for Josh, but by the end of the night, my goal was to learn more about Alyssa because I was genuinely interested. How can someone who's so sheltered be so beautiful at the same time? How could a girl as sweet, and pure as Alyssa even give me the time of day? I'll never know the answer to that question.

But it's not like she'll speak with me ever again. Aria will tell her all about my family, and what they "did" to her. Alyssa will put the pieces together, and realize that I was using her. She'll hate me. That's a good thing though. If Alyssa hates me, all I'll be able to do is hurt her. If Alyssa loves me, all I'll be able to do is break her.

A started gasp escapes from my lips when I see Jason hovering in the doorway. What the hell is he doing here? Jason didn't even know I was home. He was probably going to hurt Maddie. A wave of adrenaline rushes through me, and I immediately run over to the older man.

"My room, now." I growl furiously.

Jason smirks before following me into my bedroom, where I close the door behind me. I'm going to give this asshole a piece of my mind. I warned him to leave my baby sister alone. He didn't, and now he's going to pay the ultimate price.

"Being in this place with you sure brings back memories. Is that why you invited me in here?" Jason asks with a smirk.

"What the hell were you doing outside of my sister's room?" I ask, ignoring the disgusting comment.

"I was looking for you, Blake. I think we need to talk." Jason says as his tone turns serious.

"I have nothing to say to you." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why? Because you're too busy talking to Alyssa Fitz?" Jason asks with a smirk.

How does he know about that? What if he tells my parents? I'm officially fucked.

"Wondering how I knew about that? Let's just say that Aria and I still keep tabs on each other, and she called me a little while ago. She wanted to know what you wanted from her daughter." Jason says with a chuckle.

"You speak to that woman? Does my mother know?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I would assume so. Aria and I were great friends in high school, before she turned into a slut who only dated teachers. Had it not been for that minor flaw, I probably would have married her." Jason informs me.

"You two deserve each other." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Jason asks as he raises an eye brow.

I can't mouth off to Jason now that he knows about my date with Alyssa. If my mom finds out I went out with a Fitz, she'd have a stroke. If I told her about my plans to destroy them, she'd have an even bigger stroke. She always says something about not being able to fight fire with fire, whatever that means.

"Nothing." I grumble.

"Good. So why don't you tell me, what were you doing with Alyssa?" Jason questions.

I can't tell Jason the truth. He hates me, and he'll probably tell Aria whatever I say. Aria would tell Alyssa, and it would hurt her. I don't want to hurt Alyssa more than I already have.

"I think she's a beautiful girl." I tell my uncle truthfully.

"Blake, I get it. I always thought Alyssa's mother was beautiful. I even started to fall in love with her. Aria knew how much I cared about her, but guess what? She didn't give a fuck. Aria is a selfish slut, and Alyssa is the same." Jason says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Don't say that!" I exclaim, suddenly feeling protective of Alyssa.

"It's true, Blake. I don't know what Alyssa told you, but she's not who you think she is. A friend of mine lived near the Fitzes in New York, and he told me everything that happened there. Let's just say it was ugly." Jason says with a shutter.

All the sudden, I feel intrigued. I worked so hard to find out Alyssa's secret, and here is Jason, willing to offer it up to me on a silver platter. I want to know the truth about Alyssa Fitz so badly, but I know it's wrong. I wouldn't want anyone to know my secret, so why would Alyssa want anyone to know hers? She deserves her privacy, and I intend on giving that to her.

"Don't you want to know?" Jason asks me curiously.

"No. Let what happened in New York stay in New York." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Suit yourself. What did the Fitzes say when they found out you were Spencer's son? I bet Ezra had a stoke." Jason says with a chuckle.

"I don't want to talk about this with you." I tell Jason seriously.

"Well, you're going to have to. If you don't talk to me, I'll have to tell your parents about your date with Alyssa. That would be the responsible thing to do." Jason says as his tone turns serious.

Responsible? Since when does Jason care about being responsible? Last time I checked, raping and molesting a seven year old wasn't responsible behavior. So why does he care so much about my relationship with Alyssa?

"Come on, Blake. You can talk to me about this. Did you think rebelling against your parents would get their attention. Were you trying to hurt them?" Jason questions.

"Of course not!" I snap angrily.

"So what was it? Why did you get involved with a filthy Fitz when you could have had another girl in this town?" Jason asks, speaking up a little.

"I already told you, Alyssa is a beautiful girl..." I start to ramble.

"No more beautiful than Jessica Kahn, or any of your other fuck buddies. You must have had ulterior motives." Jason says as he takes a step closer to me.

Oh. My. God. I get it now. Jason wants to find out why I got involved with Alyssa because he wants to make sure his secret stays safe. He's trying to blackmail me into keeping quiet.

"Jason, I'm not telling you anything. Don't even bother." I say as I turn to walk towards the door.

"Not so fast, Pal. I own you, remember?" Jason asks as he begins to raise his voice.

His words infuriate me. Jason does not own me. It's time he realizes that.

"Actually, you're wrong. If I tell the authorities about what you did to me, they'd send you to jail! Theoretically speaking, I own you!" I exclaim.

"Blake, I already told you that I don't want to hurt Maddie. I don't want to hurt your sister, but I will if I have to. Just remember that." Jason says with a smirk.

How dare he threaten me with Maddie! Jason has done terrible things, but this time he's crossed the line. Without thinking about the consequences, I step forward and punch Jason in the face. Just like how Ezra punched me a few hours ago. Jason cries out, before collapsing to the floor and clutching his swelling cheek.

Finally! After all these years, I made Jason cry, and not vice versa. He finally gets a taste of what he out me through as a child. I'm about to strike Jason again, but before I can, the bedroom door creeks open. I turn around, and gasp when I see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Blake, what is going on in here?" My mother questions.

AN: Ahhh the Fitzes found out about Blake! What will they tell their daughter in the next chapter? Were you surprised about Ezra punching Blake? What about Blake punching Jason? How will Spencer react! Please review! I'll be updating all of my stories on Thursdays from now on :) Thanks for reading!


	21. Secrets

Alyssa's POV

As soon as my parents went ballistic on Blake, my mother marched me right up to my bedroom and slammed the door behind her. What the hell is going on? I thought my mom liked Blake. Why does she suddenly hate him? I don't understand any of this. I'm so shocked, that I almost feel numb. Almost like this is all a crazy dream, that I will wake up from and laugh about.

"I am so sorry I encouraged you to go out with that asshole, Alyssa! I cannot believe what he's done! I'm glad your father is downstairs talking to him because if I were alone with Blake, I'd probably kill him! I'd kill him, and I wouldn't lost a minute of sleep over it!" My mom says, practically screaming.

Kill him? Why does she want to kill Blake? I think I was starting to like him as more than a friend. I even kissed him. His lips were soft. They tasted like mint. I actually enjoyed it...

"Mom, can you explain what he did that was so wrong? I thought you liked Blake? Why do you suddenly want to kill him?" I ask, as I furrow my brow in confusion.

My mom sighs, before taking a seat next to me on my canopy bed. She runs her fingers through my long hair, before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. Why is she being so affectionate? Just a minute ago my mother was fuming. Something isn't right here. Something is really, really, wrong.

"Honey, I didn't know that Blake was a Cavanaugh." My mom says, as she shakes her head slowly.

"What's so bad about being a Cavanaugh?" I ask, with confusion in my voice.

"Alyssa, Blake's mother is the reason your father and I left Rosewood before Matthew was born. We were best friends all through high school, but once I got home from college everything changed. That woman betrayed me in the worst way possible." My mom says, as her chin begins to quiver.

"What did she do?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"It's complicated, honey. I don't want to upset you..." My mom starts to ramble.

My mom's words infuriate me. Why does she treat me like I'm a child, who's incapable of hearing difficult things? My mom owes me the truth at this point.

"Mom, I have every right to know what happened between you and Blake's mom. You cannot kick my date out of the house, and then not give me a suitable explanation as to why. It isn't fair." I say, as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Alyssa, do you remember Charlotte? The girl I was telling you about earlier?" My mom asks, as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Yeah. She was your friend who passed away, right?" I ask, after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yes. Charlotte meant everything to me, Alyssa. Absolutely everything, and Spencer killed her! She killed my baby- I mean my friend. I hate her Alyssa! I hate her more than anything in the world!" My mom exclaims, as she begins to cry ever harder if that's humanly possible.

Oh. My. God. I haven't seen my mother cry this much since she found out about what happened to me in New York. Who was this Charlotte person? Why hasn't my mom ever told me about her, and why isn't Spencer in jail if she killed an innocent person? I am so confused. This story isn't adding up in the slightest.

"If Spencer killed Charlotte, why isn't she in prison? Don't killers always end up behind bars?" I ask, with confusion in my voice.

"Well... No not exactly. Spencer didn't technically kill Charlotte. She just helped someone else do the deed, so she got off scotch free. Please don't ask me any more questions tonight, Alyssa. It's so hard to talk about, and I don't want to worry you anymore than I already have." My mom says, practically begging.

Before I can respond, my father bursts into my bedroom. At first, he looks angry enough to kill someone, but his features soften when he sees my mother sobbing on my bed. He immediately rushes over to us, before wrapping his arms around my mom.

"Oh Ezra!" My mom says, through her tears.

"Sh-sh. It's okay, love. I had a talk with the Cavanaugh boy. He's not coming near Alyssa ever again. Don't worry, darling." My dad says, trying to comfort the hysterical woman in his arms.

A surge of disappointment rushes through my body. I thought I'd never feel comfortable kissing anyone again, but then Blake came along. I should have known better. Getting involved with guys like Blake never works out well. I'm just glad I didn't get too close to him. Right now I'm sad, but my heart isn't broken. I can deal with more sadness, but I don't think I'd be able to overcome another broken heart.

"Why did Blake get involved with me? He must have known that our families don't get along..." I start to ramble.

"Alyssa, Caleb Rivers told me a lot of interesting things about that boy. Apparently, he likes to use people." My dad says, through his gritted teeth.

For a second, I forget that my heart is broken. I forget that I didn't even love Blake, and that we only spent one evening together. Worst of all, I forget that I'm not in that hospital room in New York. Tears begin to well up in my eyes, and my Dad stares at me with such empathy, that within seconds I'm sobbing.

"Don't cry, princess. Please don't cry." My dad says, as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Why me? Why does everyone think they can get away with using me? It isn't fair!" I say, through my tears.

At that moment, my dad gently lets go of my mom, and wraps his arms around me. He holds me so close, that I feel like I'm suffocating. I don't mind though. My dad hasn't held me like this is ages, since he never seems to know how to act around me. Now that I'm in his arms, I realize for the first time how much I've missed him.

"Alyssa, you are a special, special girl. One day some lucky man will realize that, and love you as much as your mother and I do. Do you know many girls hurt me when I was in high school and college? So many, that I probably don't have enough fingers to count them. But guess what? After I met your mother, none of those girls ever crossed my mind again. The same thing is going to happen to you, sweetheart. I promise. Once you meet the gentleman who will spend the rest of his life loving you the way you deserve to be loved, Douglas and Blake won't be important anymore. Wait for it, Alyssa. All you have to do is wait." My dad says, as he stares right into my blue eyes.

Even though my dad and I haven't been as close recently, there isn't any doubt in my mind that he's the best Daddy in the entire world. He's always there when it matters most, and he always knows exactly what to say. No wonder my mom fell in love with him.

"Daddy, I hope the man I marry is just like you." I tell him truthfully.

Tears begin to form in my dad's eyes, and he pulls me even closer if that's humanly possible. I close my eyes, and enjoy the feeling of being near my father. I feel so safe when I'm with him.

"Just make sure the man you marry isn't a teacher, okay?" My dad asks, with a chuckle.

"Ezra, this was probably one of the sweetest things I've ever witnessed, and you had to ruin it by making that comment. Of course Alyssa's not going to fall in love with a teacher! I'd shoot him before the thought could cross her mind." My mom says, as she cuddles closer to my father.

"I know you would, sweetheart. I'd kill any teacher who tried to make on her too. Alyssa, if Blake gives you trouble you can come to me. I'll take care of it. Just make sure you do your best to stay away from him." My dad says, as his tone turns serious.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I've learned my lesson." I say, with an involuntary shutter.

"Is there anything we can do for you, baby girl?" My mom asks, through her tears.

"No. I'm really tired. I think I'll go to sleep." I say, as I shake my head slowly.

"Okay. Have a goodnight Alyssa. We love you so much." My mom says before kissing my forehead, and following my father out of the room.

As soon as my parents are gone, the tears start back up again. What am I supposed to do now? There is no way I'll be able to fall asleep anytime soon. Maybe I can write for a few hours. That's always what I do to clear my mind after days like today. I grab my purse, and pull out the journal that Blake bought me. I can't use this. Not after he turned out to be a complete asshole. Then again, I do need a new journal. I let out a breathy sigh before flipping to the front page.

Wait a second. This journal isn't new after all. The front page is covered with faded black ink. My first instinct is to close the journal, and never open it again. Someone wrote their deepest and darkest secrets in here, and it seems like an invasion of that person's privacy to read it. Then again, it's not like the person will ever find out about this. Maybe he or she wanted someone to find it. Who else would donate their journal to a vintage bookstore? I let out a breathy sigh, before beginning the first passage. Who knows? Maybe it was destiny that this journal fell into my hands.

Dear Journal,

I've never really written in one of these things before. It seems strange to talk to an inanimate object like it's an actual person. The only reason I'm even doing this is because my therapist thought it would help. Contrary to what my parents believe, I do want to get better. I just don't know how I can recover from all of this.

After two years of being stalked, it's finally over. Cece is behind bars, and I'm far away from Rosewood. I should feel better. So how come I don't? If anything, I feel even worse than I did before. Maybe Jason was right. You can escape from Rosewood, but Rosewood will never escape from you. When I think of everything that's happened, I feel sick. Absolutely sick. All the deaths, all the lies, all the secrets...

The strangest part is that even though Cece put me through hell, I don't hate her. I wish I did because it would make everything so much less complicated. But how could I possibly hate someone who is so much like me? Just like Cece, I'm the black sheep of my family. They don't understand me, and I sure as hell don't understand them. I never thought I'd say this, but I feel for A. I honestly do.

Before I left for college, I decided to visit Cece in prison. I didn't tell anyone. Not my sister, not my parents, and certainly not my friends. They couldn't possible understand. At first, my meeting with Cece was extremely awkward. She apologized for everything, and I apologized too. I know I didn't owe her an apology, but it honestly felt like it was the right thing to do. After a while, the awkwardness died out, and we just started talking. Eventually, we started laughing.

I go back to Rosewood for Christmas Break. Cece made me promise that I'd visit her. For some reason that I'll never understand, I agreed in a heartbeat. The strangest thing about this is that I'm willing to talk to Cece, but not to my three best friends in the entire world. Every time I call one of them, I'm left with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. The four of us went through so much together, and now it's just over. All of it. We're in completely different places right now, and probably will be for the rest of our lives. Talking to them hurts, so I've decided to limit my contact with them for the time being. My therapist doesn't agree with my decision, but that's okay.

I don't really know how I'm supposed to end one of these rants, so I'm just going to say see you later to whoever the hell I'm talking to. Adios! Arrivederci! Chow!

-S.J.H

What the hell did I just read? Who is this S.J.H person? Surely, he or she cannot be an actual person. This is merely a story. A character and plot that someone invented in their free time. I'm a bit confused though. Why is there a stalker whose name is Cece, and A at the same time? Her opening is rather ambiguous. Maybe that's part of her style? Maybe I'll read more of this another time. For now, I think I'll sleep.

Line Break

Since I have no one to see and no where to go, I sleep until noon and don't think twice about it. I lay in my cozy bed, and contemplate whether or not I should go downstairs to see my parents. I want to stay in bed forever, but I don't want them to worry about me. Especially after what happened last night. I let out a breathy sigh before sprinting to my feet, and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see Hanna Rivers and my mother, whispering amongst themselves. What is Hanna doing here? Maybe my mom told her about my date with Blake? Could this woman hate the Cavanaughs as much as my mother does? Was she friends with Charlotte too?

"Alyssa! Good morning, darling. Say hello to Hanna." My mom says as she gestures towards her blonde friend.

"Hi, Hanna." I mutter, as I avoid looking into the woman's piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, Alyssa. It's so nice to see you! I know someone else who is very excited to see you today. I told Jessie that I was stopping by, and he practically begged me to drag him along." Hanna says, with a chuckle.

"Honey, Jessie is outside waiting for you on the porch. Why don't you say hello?" My mom suggests.

Is my mom really doing this today? After everything that happened with Blake, I thought she'd take a break from trying to set me up with Jessie. Seeing a stupid boy is the last thing I want to do this morning.

"I'm not exactly dressed." I mutter, as I gesture towards the oversized t-shirt and sweats that I fell asleep in last night.

"Jessie won't mind. He probably won't even notice." Hanna says, speaking up for the second time this morning.

"Great. I'll go see him now." I say, as I try my best to suppress an eye roll.

When I get out to the porch, Jessie is completely absorbed in one of the games on his iPhone. How long has he been waiting out here? All the sudden, I feel guilty for sleeping in so late...

"Hey, Jess." I say, snapping him out of his own little world.

"Alyssa! Hey! You're finally awake!" Jessie exclaims, as he frantically turns off his iPhone and shoves it into his pocket.

"Yeah. I'm awake alright." I say as I take a seat next to him.

The next few seconds are extremely awkward. Jessie and I don't speak, or exchange so much as a glance. He seems...tense. I wonder what's wrong.

"Can I just address the giant elephant in the room? What the hell were you thinking?" Jessie asks, as his tone turns angry.

"Excuse me?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Going on a date with Blake Cavanaugh! Of all of the guys in the world, you chose that pretentious asshole? Do you have any idea who Blake is? The things he does are so outrageous, Alyssa. Do you remember those guys who called your mother a whore on the first day of school? Those are two of his best friends!" Jessie says, practically screaming.

Jessie's anger surprises me. He's usually so calm and carefree. Why does he care so much about my date with Blake? I honestly don't see how it's any of his business.

"Jessie, calm down. It was one stupid date. I didn't know those things about Blake when I agreed to go out with him, so chill." I say, with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. I didn't mean to shout. You're just such a sweet girl, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jessie says, as his voice begins to soften.

This is degrading. Why does Jessie think he needs to look out for me? Blake Cavanaugh is the least of my problems.

"With all do respect, Jessie, I've dealt with way worse than Blake Cavanaugh. You don't know who I am, and you certainly don't know what I've been through. I'm not some little girl who needs protection. You're not even my older brother." I say, as I begin to raise my voice.

"I know that, Alyssa. I'm just trying to be a friend. Geez. No need to have a cow." Jessie says, as he shakes his head slowly.

His words strike a chord in me. I might have overreacted a bit. Jessie is the only person who's been completely loyal to me since I got to Rosewood. Maybe he really does care, and I'm pushing him away, just like I pushed my family away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go crazy on you. It's just that the last forty-eight hours have really sucked." I say, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"No. Don't apologize. I understand. You're new to Rosewood, and you don't know which families we're supposed to stay away from. I can help you out with that, if you'd let me." Jessie says, as he grabs my hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

There it is. That burning feeling I get whenever someone touches me. Last night when I was kissing Blake, I convinced myself that I had gotten past the irrational fear. I guess I haven't because my skin is literally on fire. I can't push Jessie away though. Not when he's only trying to help...

"There are other families we have to stay away from? I thought it was only the Cavanughs." I say, with confusion in my voice.

"Hello no! There are some twisted people in Rosewood, Alyssa. You're Uncle is one of them. Our families hate him, his wife Mona, and their son Josh. But that's not all. There's also the Campells. They have a daughter named Amanda who is in my grade. Total bitch." Jessie says, with a smirk.

My parents taught me to be kind to everyone. The fact that they supposedly hate all of these people surprises me. Does it have something to do with Charlotte? Maybe all of these families were somehow involved in her death?

"Jessie, what happened? Why do we have so many enemies?" I ask him.

"Alyssa, they're not our enemies. Enemies consume people's thoughts. We don't spend an ounce of time thinking about those people. The only time we cross paths with the Cavanaughs, the Montgomerys, or the Campells is if they overstep their boundaries. Blake definitely crossed a line when he asked you out. Your father will probably give Toby Cavanaugh an earful today or tomorrow." Jessie says, with a chuckle.

"But Jessie, what happened? Who was Charlotte?" I ask, as my voice softens.

"Charlotte?" Jessie asks, as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"Yeah. My mom's friend. She told me about her yesterday. Apparently Spencer killed Charlotte, and that's why my mom hates her." I say, filling Jessie in.

A look of realization washes over Jessie's face, and soon that look is replaced by sheer panic. Why is he so upset all of the sudden? Did Jessie know Charlotte? Maybe he was friends with her too. But if that's the case, why didn't he recognize her name right away?

"Alyssa, it's complicated. I'm really not supposed to talk about this." Jessie says, in a barely audible whisper.

"Why not? You call tell me! We're friends, remember?" I ask, as I raise an eyebrow.

"I should go. I have a lot of homework I need to finish for tomorrow." Jessie mutters before springing to his feet.

"You came with your mom. She's still in the kitchen." I remind him.

"That's okay. I'll walk home." Jessie says, after thinking about it for a minute.

But Jessie doesn't walk. He runs. He runs until he's far, far, far, away from my house at the end of the street.

AN: What did you think? Any new theories on what happened between the girls? Did you like the scene with Aria, Ezra, and Alyssa? What did you think of the diary entree Alyssa read? I think all of you know who wrote it ;). Do you like Alyssa and Jesse? What is he keeping from her? Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

AN: I've gotten several reviews asking why I named Aria's "friend" Charlotte, when CeCe's real name is Charlotte. Please keep in mind that I've been working on this story since last March, and I named all the characters before A was revealed. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion :)


	22. Momma Cavanaugh

Blake's POV

My jaw nearly drops to the floor when I see my mother standing in the doorway of my bedroom. My eyes dart over to her, and then to Jason, and finally back to her. My life is officially over. She is going to find out that I punched my own uncle, and he'll tell her all about my date with Alyssa. No. He couldn't. If he did that, I would tell my mother about all the times Jason molested me. She might hate me forever, but at least she'd hate him too. Not to mention, he'd be behind bars for the rest of his sorry life.

"Blake, what is going on here? Why does it look like you just punched Jason in the face?" My mom asks, with concern in her voice.

"Probably because he did punch me in the face." Jason growls furiously.

My mother and I both gasp. I cannot believe Jason just told my mom the truth. Does he know what I have on him? Is he unaware of the fact that I am capable of destroying his life? Obviously not, since he just cried to his younger sister.

"Blake Peter Cavanaugh! What on Earth were you thinking? Why in the world would you punch your own uncle?" My mother asks me furiously.

"Probably because I was going to tell you about his date with Alyssa Fitz. You know, Aria and Ezra's little girl? Ezra called me a few minutes ago and asked why Blake chose to get involved with his daughter. He sounded pissed, Spence. I'm guessing he'll be over here in the morning to have a long talk with Toby." Jason says, as he shakes his head slowly.

Jason smirks at me. I want to punch that smug look off his face. The glimmer in his eyes practically dare me to tell my mother the truth about what he did to me when I was a child. Jason and I both know that I don't have the balls. When it comes to Jason, I'll always be the scared seven year-old boy he destroyed. As much as I want to ruin him, I know I'm not strong enough. We both know I'm not strong enough.

"Jason, why don't you go down to the kitchen so you can ice your face? If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word alone with my son." My mom says, as she clears her throat awkwardly.

Jason nods, before scurrying out of the room, and leaving me alone with my mother. To my surprise, she doesn't seem angry anymore. She seems a bit confused, but not angry. Honestly, I am just relieved that I haven't been kicked out of the house yet.

"Sit." My mom says, as she gestures towards my bed.

I oblige, and take a seat on my king-sized bed. My mother takes a seat next to me, and immediately wraps her arms around me. What in the world? She's supposed to be pissed.

"What were you thinking?" My mom asks, in a shockingly soft tone.

"That I was sick of watching those people hurt you. I just didn't want you to go back to your old self. I was trying to keep you safe. I really screwed up, didn't I?" I ask, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Yeah." My mom says, with a nod.

I've always appreciated my mother's brutal honesty, but tonight it makes me feel even worse. Why can't I do anything right? I was trying to help my mom, but I've probably made everything worse. Now the fighting between the families is just going to intensify.

"Hey, don't cry. You were only trying to help. You are so much like me Blake. We always try to fix things for other people, and then we end up getting hurt in the long run. Please just stop trying to protect me. I'm supposed to be the person who protects you." My mom says, with a breathy sigh.

"That's not true. We're a family. Families protect each other." I argue.

"I know, but you're my baby boy. Even though you're not exactly a baby anymore, I don't want you to get hurt because you're worried about me. Blake, can you tell me what your plan was? How were you going to hurt Aria's family?" My mom asks, as her voice begins to soften.

"Mom, Josh told me that something really awful happened to Alyssa while she was in New York. It was so bad, that the entire family had to pack up and leave. I wanted to figure out what it was so I could expose her secret, and force the Fitzes to leave town. It didn't exactly work out the way I had hoped. After my date with Alyssa tonight, her parents figured out that I am a Cavanaugh. They'll never let me get near her again. Even if they did, I don't think I could hurt her anymore than I already have. Alyssa isn't like her mother, Mom. She's probably the sweetest person I've ever met. I just wish she wasn't a Fitz." I say, spilling my guts to the older woman.

Tears begin to form in my mother's eyes, and I immediately begin to feel guilty. I betrayed her by falling for the enemy's daughter. She must despise me for going after Alyssa, and then developing such strong feelings for her.

"Blake, I'm proud of you. I know I've said a lot of harsh things about Aria over the years, but I don't want that little girl to get more hurt than she already has. If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not your father, not Josh, not Jason, not Maddie.. Please just keep it between us." My mom says, practically begging.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" I ask my mother curiously.

"Honey, I know what happened to Alyssa. One of my professors at Georgetown worked on the case, and he told me everything. Did Alyssa even mention a man named Douglas?" My mom questions.

My mom knows Alyssa's secret? If this is true, why hasn't she exposed it? Doesn't she want the Fitzes out of Rosewood? Why is she so concerned with making sure that no one finds out about what happened to Alyssa in New York?

"Douglass... That name doesn't ring a bell." I tell my mother truthfully.

"Well, he was a friend of the families. I think he coached baseball at NYU, which was where both Aria and Ezra taught before they left New York. I guess Douglas and Alyssa were really close. Way too close." My mom says, with an involuntary shutter.

"Alyssa had a relationship with an older man?" I ask, as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship. Alyssa didn't have a choice, Blake. The first time it happened was during the fall of her sophomore year. Aria was out of town, and she asked Douglas to take Alyssa home from school. According to her testimony, Douglas took her to an old farm, and raped her for hours. He even chained her so she couldn't escape." My mom says, as tears begin to pour out of her hazel eyes.

I can literally feel my heart shattering in my chest. Alyssa was raped. Oh my God. How did I not put two and two together? It makes so much sense now. No wonder Alyssa didn't want me touching her. She was terrified of me, and that's why it took so long for her to trust me. She trusted me, and I broke that trust. I feel like absolute shit. How will I look at myself in the mirror? I hurt someone who had something traumatic happen to her. I hurt someone who went through the exact same thing as me, and I didn't even know it.

"D-Did the police arrest him?" I ask, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Not right away. It kept happened for months after that. Alyssa wanted to tell her mom, but Douglas threatened to hurt her family if she did. He literally tortured that poor girl, Blake. When Alyssa finally got the nerve to talk to her mother, the police found all kinds of things in Douglas' apartment. Chains, whips, collars... You would have thought that man was running a prison." My mom says, as she closed her tear-filled eyes.

I can't take it anymore. The thought of someone violating Alyssa in that way makes me feel sick. Absolutely sick. Within seconds after my mom finishes speaking, I'm sobbing hysterically. Usually I would be mortified to cry in front of my own mother, but at this point I don't care. The only thing I care about is Alyssa.

"Don't cry, honey. Please, don't cry. Alyssa is going to be fine. Aria and Ezra got that man in prison. Apparently, Aria went absolutely ballistic on Douglas. Honestly, I don't blame her. If someone ever hurt Maddie in that way... Oh, Blake. I don't know what I'd do." My mom says, with a whimper.

Little does my mom know, someone hurt me in the same way that Douglas guy hurt Alyssa. Of course, my mom never thought that it was possible for me to get molested. No one ever thinks that those sort of things happen to boys. Maybe they don't. I guess I'm not strong enough to defend myself.

"Blake, you're still sobbing. You must have really cared about her." My mom says, as a look of realization washes over her face.

"Oh Mom, I always knew something was really off with her. Every time I tried to hold Alyssa's hand, she'd get this glassy look in her eyes. Sometimes we'd be talking, and she'd randomly get tears in her eyes. She absolutely hated being touched. I couldn't hug her, or cuddle with her, or even compliment her like I could with any of the other girls I've ever dated, and I still fell for her. I fell for her so hard, Mom. Tonight, she finally let me kiss her. After everything she went through, she let me kiss her. I must have hurt her so freaking badly." I say, through my tears.

"So tell her the truth, Blake. Tell her that you care about her, and that you never meant to hurt her. It's not too late to fix this." My mom says as she grabs my hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Mom, are you crazy? Alyssa's last name is Fitz." I mutter.

"Excuse my language, but who gives a fuck? If you care about someone, you care about them. It doesn't matter what Alyssa's last name is!" My mom exclaims.

"Even if I wanted to be with Alyssa, it would never work out. Her parents hate me, Mom. By this time tomorrow, she'll probably hate me too. Alyssa Fitz will never look my way again." I say, with a sad sigh.

"Honey, you owe it to yourself to try. I know Aria well enough to know that if you help the people she loves, she'll be your best friend. If you can be there for Alyssa in ways that her parents can't be, maybe they'll forget about the past and accept you. It sounds like you're exactly what Alyssa needs right now." My mom says, with an ounce of hopefulness in her voice.

"Mom, Alyssa doesn't need another asshole in her life. I know you think I'm perfect and all, but I've broken more hearts than you could count. I don't-I don't want to break Alyssa's heart. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I say, as I shake my head slowly.

"So don't break it! It's that simple." My mom says, with an eye roll.

"Mom, you don't understand. I don't try to be a jerk, but I always end up hurting other people. Maybe I'm just a bad person." I say, as more tears begin to spill out of my hazel eyes.

"Don't say that. Yes, you've made mistakes, but part of that is just being an immature teenage boy. I see so much good in you Blake... The way you look out for Maddie warms my heart. I've always told myself that you're going to make an amazing father someday. You're also going to make an amazing husband, once you meet the right person." My mom says, with a slight smile.

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't know. Besides, since when do you want me to date a Fitz? I thought you hated them." I say, as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"No, Blake. I never hated them. Aria's actions hurt me immensely, but she was still my best friend at one point. I know for a fact that you can never truly hate someone who used to be your best friend." My mom says, as she shakes her head slowly.

"But think about what Aria did to you, Mom. Dad almost lost you because of her. Doesn't that upset you? Imagine how upset he would have been if Aria's sick little plan had work!" I exclaim.

"Baby, I think about it all the time. If it had worked, I never would have gotten to hold you or Maddie. It makes me realize how Aria must have felt when she lost Charlotte. She was enamored by that little girl, Blake. I don't blame her for hating me. What happened to Charlotte wasn't my fault, but Aria sure thinks it was. If being angry at us makes Aria feel better, so be it. I just don't want her to suffer anymore. God, Blake. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for her. All that pain and regret she has to live with." My mom says, through her tears.

I cannot believe my mother is humanizing Aria. This is actually the first time I've ever sympathized with that woman. Maybe she isn't so heartless after all. A heartless woman wouldn't have been able to raise someone as incredible as Alyssa.

"Mom, have you tried talking to Aria? Maybe if she heard you side of the story, she'd understand." I say, as I rest a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"Blake, I've tried. Aria doesn't want to hear anything I have to say. Being around me and her brother is just too painful for her. I might not be able to make amends with Aria, but that doesn't mean you can't help Alyssa. Promise me you'll talk to her, Blake?" My mom says, practically begging.

"But how would it work? How could you possibly explain to Alison and Mike that you approve of me being with Alyssa?" I question.

"I'm not necessarily saying you should be with Alyssa. I'm just saying that if you want to try to work things out, I'll turn the blind eye for the time being. If things get serious, Mike and Alison will just have to suck it up." My mom says with a shrug.

God I love my mother. I wrap my arms around her, and she begins to stoke my curls just like she used to when I was a little boy. I can't believe she approves of Alyssa. I can't believe she doesn't hate Aria after all!

"Blake, can you tell me about her? Had things worked out differently, I probably would have been Alyssa's God-mother." My mom says with a sad smile.

What can I tell my mom about Alyssa? There are so many incredible things.

"She's beautiful. Alyssa has blue eyes, and long brunette hair. Not to mention, she's tiny. Probably about five three, if she's wearing high shoes." I say, after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yup. She's Aria's daughter." My mom says, with a slight smile.

"Alyssa is also incredibly smart. She reads all the time, and she loves to write. A few weeks ago when I went to her house, Alyssa wrote our entire essay in about forty-five minutes. I don't really get why she's so shy. It seems like she has everything going for her. The looks, the brain, the kindness... She just doesn't see it." I say, as I shake my head.

"Blake, that's called being a teenage girl. Alyssa will become more confident as she gets older. Her mother sure did." My mom says, with a chuckle.

"You miss Aria, don't you?" I ask, as a look of realization washes over my face.

"Yeah. I miss all of my friends. It's okay though. They're doing well, and so am I. I have the best son in the entire world." My mom says, as she gives me a wide smile.

"I wouldn't say that." I say, with a blush.

"Well, I would. Are you feeling tired? I can turn off your lights on the way out." My mom offers.

"Actually, I think I'll sleep with Maddie. She's been having nightmares, and I promised I'd stay with her." I say, quickly coming up with a believable lie.

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I lay with you two for a few minutes?" My mom asks.

"Of course not!" I exclaim.

My mother and I walk to Maddie's room, where she is playing with her stuffed animals. What in the world is she doing? It's nearly one o'clock in the morning, and she was sound asleep after I got home.

"Maddie-Maddie, why aren't you in bed?" My mom asks, with a mortified expression on her face.

"I was, Mommy. I woke up, and Blakey wasn't home yet. I thought that was weird, so I decided to play." Maddie says with a shrug.

"Well, Blakey is here now. Let's get you to bed." My mom mutters, before scooping Maddie into her arms, and tucking her into bed.

"I love you, Mommy." Maddie says, she sits up to hug our mother.

"I love you too, baby girl. More than you'll ever know." My mom says, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

I lay down next to Maddie, and close my tired eyes. My baby sister cuddles close to me, and my mom runs her fingers through my messy blonde curls.

"My angels." I hear my mom whisper, as I fall into a deep slumber.

AN: What did you think? You finally learned part of Alyssa secrete, and you're starting to get a glimpse into what might have happened between the Fitzes and Cavanaughs. Did you like the Spencer and Blake scenes? Were you surprised by what Spencer had to say about Alyssa and Aria? Has your opinion of Blake changed at all? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading :)

I know I promised to update all of my stories on Thursdays, but my college app is due on Sunday and I've been working on it like crazy. I was obviously able to finish this chapter and the next chapter of It's On Us, but I won't be able to post Gone With The Wind tonight. I have most of it done, but I'm not completely satisfied with the chapter so far. I'd rather wait and write the story the way I envisioned it than just post something to get it done. Hopefully I'll have it done by tomorrow. Thanks for understanding :)


	23. Can I Have This Dance

Alyssa's POV

Jesse and I don't say a word to each other as we pull into the parking lot of Rosewood high. We've been texting back and forth since yesterday, but this car ride has been incredibly awkward. Both of us are thinking about the giant elephant in the room. Why won't he just tell me about Charlotte? I don't understand.

"Do you need me to walk you to English?" Jesse asks as we hop out of the car.

Of course I have English first period two days after my falling out with Blake. The universe must hate my guts. How am I going to get through an entire period with him sitting right next to me? What if I see him, and burst into tears on the spot? I'm in way over my head.

"Yeah. I would really appreciate that." I say with an eager nod.

Jesse walks me to Mrs. Allen's room, and fortunately we arrive about five minutes before the bell is suppose to ring. Now is the perfect time to speak with Mrs. Allen about changing my seat.

"Jesse, thank you so much for the ride. I think I'm going to go in a little early and try to move seats." I say, as I stare into his crystal blue eyes.

"That's a good idea. I can meet you here after class, and we can go straight to lunch." Jesse offers.

"Sounds good." I mutter as he pulls me in for an awkward hug.

As soon as Blake walks away, I enter Mrs. Allen's room. She seems incredibly preoccupied with her grading, so I feel nervous about coming in here. Once I bothered my mom while she was grading papers, and she threatened to drag me to my room by the hair. Hopefully Mrs. Allen reacts better than my mother did.

"Good morning, Alyssa. Is there something I can do for you?" Mrs. Allen asks as she lowers her reading glasses.

"Yes, actually. I'm having a lot of trouble seeing the board, and I was wondering if I could move up a few rows." I mutter as I avoid looking into my teacher's eyes.

"That's strange. According to your files, you have twenty-twenty vision." Mrs. Allen says as she glares at me suspiciously.

"You were going through my files?" I ask with a hint of panic in my voice.

"I was indeed. The staff of the school newspaper takes a trip to Washington DC every year, and I wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything to prevent you from coming along with us. So tell me, why do you actually want to move seats?" Mrs. Allen questions.

"I just like being closer to the front." I say with a shrug.

"Really? It has nothing to do with Blake's behavior?" Mrs. Allen asks rhetorically.

Crap. What am I supposed to say to that? I don't want to talk about Blake with anyone, especially not my AP Lang teacher.

"No. This has nothing to do with Blake." I lie through my teeth.

"Huh. That surprises me. A lot of girls are absolutely repulsed by his behavior, and I can't say that I blame those girls. And then there's the history with your families... I'm guessing you know about that by now?" Mrs. Allen asks as she begins to type something on her laptop.

"H-How did you know about that?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Honey, all of Rosewood knows about it. You're welcome to sit in the front." Mrs. Allen says, as she gestures towards the seat in front of her desk.

Before I can say anything the bell begins to ring, and everyone enters the classroom. I quickly take my seat, and open up my textbook. If I look busy, no one will question why I'm sitting in the front, or why I won't be able to look at Blake when he walks by. As soon as everyone takes their seats, Mrs. Allen begins to speak about position papers. I try my hardest to focus, but I can't. I can't stop thinking about Blake, the Cavanaughs, Douglas, or any of it. My parents told me that Rosewood would be a fresh start, but it doesn't feel like one at all. My mom buried a lot when she left for New York, and now it's finally starting to catch up to her. Scratch that. It's starting to catch up to us.

I wonder what Blake is thinking about. Is he paying attention to Mrs. Allen's lecture, or is he thinking about our date on Saturday? Probably the later. I bet he's sitting in his seat and laughing at what an idiot I am. I fell right into Blake's sick little trap, and there's nothing I can do to take back that kiss. I finally build up the courage to glance back at Blake, and I gasp when I realize that he's not in his normal spot. Why didn't Blake come to school today? Is he staying away because of me?

"Alyssa, you seem a bit distracted today. Would you please explain the purpose of a position paper?" Mrs. Allen asks as her eyes dart over to me.

I haven't been paying attention at all, but luckily I know exactly what a position paper is. At least there are some perks to being the daughter of two English professors.

"Sure. Basically the test writers give you an argument, and you have to explain your side in a five paragraph essay. Two of the body paragraphs should support your position and the other should be a rebuttal." I mutter without breaking a sweat.

Here comes the hard part. Everyone in the class turns their head and begins to stare at me. I absolutely hate when people stare at me. It makes me feel like I'm a fish trapped in a tank. I want to scream and tell them to stop looking at me, but I can't. They'd think I'm even more of a freak than they already do.

"Very nice, Mrs. Fitz." Mrs. Allen says as she continues to write notes on the board.

At that moment, the classroom door creaks open. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see Blake standing in the doorway with a tardy slip. Oh God. I wasn't prepared for this. I immediately pull out my notebook and pretend to jot down the things that Mrs. Allen has written on the board. I don't want to even acknowledge Blake.

"Care to tell the class why you are so late today, Blake?" Mrs. Allen asks with annoyance in her voice.

"My entire family didn't wake up. Our alarms didn't go off." I hear Blake mutter.

"Well Mr. Cavanaugh, the beauty sleep must have paid off. You look exceptionally handsome this morning." Mrs. Allen says in response.

I impulsively look up at Blake and gasp when I realize that he does look nice today. He's wearing a pair of jeans, with a fancy long sleeved shirt. His hair is combed perfectly, and I quickly realized that he gelled it to the side. This is strange. Why would Blake dress so nicely for school? Maybe he's doing it to impress the next girl he wants to take advantage of.

"Blake, why are you still standing there? Please take your seat!" Mrs. Allen exclaims.

"Right. Sorry." Blake mutters before making his way towards the back of the classroom.

Line Break

As soon as the bell rings, I spring to my feet and rush out of the classroom without saying a word to anyone. I expect to see Jesse standing by the doorway, but unfortunately I don't. Great. Now I'm going to have to wait for him.

"Hey, Alyssa." I hear Blake's voice say.

I don't even acknowledge Blake's presence. I refuse to give him the satisfaction. Blake Cavanaugh is dead to me.

"Hey, Alyssa." Blake says with a bit more force this time.

Is he still trying to get my attention? Doesn't he realize that his sick little plan is over?

"Are you honestly ignoring me?" Blake asks with a breathy sigh.

"I don't know what you expect me to say." I tell him truthfully.

"I-I don't know. I'm assuming your parents told you about me?" Blake asks as his head drops a little.

"Yeah, they did." I say with a nod.

"Do you think- Is there anyway we could talk?" Blake asks as he stares into my blue eyes.

"Were you using me to get information about my family?" I ask, ignoring Blake's question.

"Alyssa..." Blake starts to ramble.

"Yes or no?" I ask, cutting him off before he can finish his sentence.

"Yes, but it was a mistake. Please, just let me explain." Blake begs.

"You don't need to explain. I already know everything I need to know about you, Blake." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I look up, and see Jesse standing in front of me. He looks pissed. Oh no. I hope he doesn't think that I was talking to Blake on purpose.

"Alyssa, was this dickhead bothering you?" Jesse asks as he glares at Blake.

"Yes, he was." I say with a nod.

"Listen you me, Blake Cavanaugh, you better stay the hell away from Alyssa!" Jesse exclaims, as he takes step towards the blue eyed boy.

"Who are you? Alyssa's father?" Blake asks with a scoff.

"No, but I that doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you." Jesse growls.

Blake raises his fist, and for half a second I'm convinced he's going to punch Jesse. Blake obviously decides against violence because he abruptly drops his fist and storms away. Thank God!

"Alyssa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you..." Jesse rambles.

Before Jesse can finish his sentence, I pull him in for a long hug. My actions obviously shocked Jesse because he looks completely taken aback.

"W-What was that for?" Jesse asks, as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"For being a decent guy." I say as I stare into his blue eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Alyssa. As your friend, it's my job to stand up for you." Jesse says as his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"W-what?" I ask, confused by his obvious blushing.

"Nothing. It's just that you look so beautiful today." Jesse says as he clears his throat.

"Thanks?" I say as I stare down at the ground.

"I've been thinking... I mean, do you want to go to homecoming with me this weekend?" Jesse asks me nervously.

Homecoming? Did Jesse really just ask me to homecoming? I haven't been to a school dance since God knows when, and I thought Jesse and I were just friends.

"Jesse, I haven't even had time to think about homecoming. I don't have a dress, or shoes, or anything like that. Besides, we're just friends. You know that." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Alyssa, you have plenty of time to get the things you need. The dance isn't until Saturday and if you're worried about money I can pay for the tickets and your dress. I know we're just friends, but I think you're amazing..." Jesse starts to ramble.

"Jesse, you don't have to buy me anything. Money isn't exactly the problem." I tell him softly.

"So what's the problem? Is it me?" Jesse asks with a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"No-no of course not. You're amazing Jesse, but I haven't been to a school dance in almost a year." I say with a breathy sigh.

"So? All the more a reason to go." Jesse says with a shrug.

"Y-You just don't get it." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Explain it to me then." Jesse demands.

"I just-I just don't like these kinds of things. It's so much stress, and I don't know anyone in Rosewood. It will be extremely awkward, and I'd rather just stay home with my parents." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Alyssa...These things are supposed to be fun! Besides, you know plenty of people. I'll be there, and so will Nicole and Noel. Please come. It would make my senior homecoming if you did." Jesse says as he gives me his puppy-dog face.

"Don't do this to me, Jess." I say with a small laugh.

"Do you want me to get on my knees and ask you? I will, Alyssa. I'll even buy you roses." Jesse offers.

Maybe I should go to the dance. My mom always says I should have fun and be a "normal" teenage girl more often. What's the worst thing that can happen? I'm sure Jesse will keep me company all night, and it would certainly please my parents if I went to the dance with him.

"Jesse, you don't have to do any of those things. I'll gladly go to homecoming with you." I decide after thinking about it for a minute.

"Alyssa, you're not going to regret this. I promise." Jesse says before enveloping me in a hug.

"I know I won't. I'm ready to have a great time on Saturday night." I say, trying to convince him and myself.

Line Break

I used to enjoy family dinners, but I don't anymore. Before my brother's left for college, they dominated the conversations and all I had to do was sit back and listen to them talk about baseball. Now that Matthew and Patrick have moved out, all of the attention is on me. My parents tend to ask an excessive amount of questions about my day and how I'm feeling. I know they're doing it out of love, but most of the time I feel like they're giving me a third-degree burn.

"Tell me about your day, Princess." My father says as he takes a seat next to my mother and serves the three of us plates of her vegetarian lasagna.

"It was fine. Nothing really happened." I lie as I take the plate of food from my father.

"I don't believe that! Something interesting must have happened today. Did you learn anything new in class?" My dad asks as he takes a large bite of the food.

"In biology I learned that the gestation period of an elephant is two years." I say with an eye roll.

"Wow. I'm glad the gestation period of humans is only nine months. I don't think I could have handled a pregnant Aria for that long." My dad says as he nudges my mother playfully.

"Shut up, Ezra. I was incredibly easy to deal with while I was pregnant." My mom says with annoyance in her voice.

"Really? When Alyssa was in your tummy you made me go to McDonalds every time you woke up in the middle of the night, and when you couldn't sleep you made me play the guitar until my fingers bled." My father says as he shakes his head slowly.

"It was the least you could have done for the woman who was carrying your baby girl." My mom says with a smirk.

"I know- I know. All the late night McDonalds runs and guitar sessions were worth it because now we have a beautiful daughter. By the way, Aria, you were a stunning pregnant woman." My dad says with a goofy smile.

"Oh, Ezra." My mom says with a shy blush.

"I'm still in the room." I say, hoping it will stop their mushy love session.

"We know you are, darling. I think it's good for you to hear these things. I want my future son-in-law to be that attentive of you when you're pregnant." My mom says with a wide smile.

"What if I don't want kids?" I challenge.

"It's your decision, but I think it would be a shame if you decided not to have a family of your own. You'd make an incredible mother, Alyssa. You've always been so maternal." My mom beams.

"Speaking of mothers, did you see Spencer's son today? He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" My father asks, changing the subject rather suddenly.

Should I tell my parents about my encounter with Blake? No. It might upset them. Blake has already done enough damage to my family, and I don't want him to tear us apart even more than he already has.

"No. I saw Blake in English, but luckily he didn't say a word to me." I lie as I take a bite of my lasagna.

"Alyssa, you can come to us if he does anything to upset you. We'll take care of it. You know that, don't you?" My mom asks as she reaches across the table for my hand.

"Yes-Yes of course." I say with a nod.

"Good." My mom murmurs as the doorbell begins to ring.

"Huh. I wonder who that is. I'll get it." My dad declares before springing to his feet, and leaving me and my mother alone at the table. Moments later my father renters the kitchen with a bouquet of roses. Oh. My. God. Jesse didn't...

"Roses? You ordered me roses, Ezra?" My mom asks as her eyes grow wide with excitement.

"No-no, not exactly. These are for Alyssa." My dad mutters before handing me the flowers.

"Oh my goodness! Who bought you flowers, baby?" My mother asks, practically swooning.

"Jesse Rivers. He asked me to homecoming today." I say as I pretend to focus on the roses so I won't have to look up at my parents.

"You said that nothing exciting happened today!" My dad exclaims.

"It's just a stupid dance." I say with a shrug.

"No it's not! This means that my baby girl is all grown up! I can't wait to take you shopping, Alyssa. We're going to find you the most beautiful dress in all of Rosewood. You'll look stunning." My mom says before giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Not too stunning, Aria. I don't want all of the boys in town chasing after Alyssa." My dad says with a chuckle.

"Don't be silly, Ezra. Alyssa deserves to be admired. Look at that face!" My mom says, as she gestures towards me.

All the sudden, everything seems like too much. I don't want to sit here with parents and listen as they pretend to depict me as a normal teenage girl. I'll never be a normal girl. Not after what happened in New York...

"Can I please be excused?" I ask my parents suddenly.

"Already? I made you brownies for dessert." My mom says with a frown.

"Thanks, but I'm already full from dinner. Plus, I have a ton of biology homework tonight." I say, hoping my parents will get the picture.

"Alright. I'll just put the brownies in the refrigerator then." My mom says, making no attempt to mask her disappointment.

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." I say before springing to my feet and sprinting upstairs to my bedroom.

AN: Did you like this chapter? What did you think of Blake and Alyssa's encounter after English class? Are you surprised that Jesse asked Alyssa to homecoming? Did you expect her to say yes? Alyssa and Blake or Alyssa and Jesse? Please tell me your thoughts in your review :)

I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I'm kinda dealing with a lot right now, and writing hasn't exactly been my top priority over the past few weeks. I really didn't appreciate some of the rude reviews I got, but I'm still grateful for the readers who continue to support me. I'll try to update by next Thursday.


	24. The Will

Blake's POV

It is official. Alyssa Fitz hates my guts. I cannot stop thinking about her, or our encounter during baseball practice. Right now my high school team is scrimmaging each other, and I'm pitching against Peter, who is arguably the worst hitter on the team. Unable to focus on the play, I throw the ball right down the middle of the plate. Peter swings, and hits the baseball out of the stadium. Everyone drops their jaws, and turns to stare at me. I never give up home runs. Especially not to weaklings like Peter...

"Cavanaugh, get your ass over here!" Coach Jay screams as he chucks his clipboard to the ground.

I sigh before dropping my glove, and jogging over to my coach who is red in the face. Why is he so angry? I made one mistake during practice. This guy needs get a grip.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was, Blake?" Coach Jay screams furiously.

"I was trying to throw a change-up, but I timed it wrong. My bad." I say with a shrug.

"Goddamn it, Cavanaugh! Don't give me that attitude. You used to be the most intense guy out here, and now you seem like you couldn't care less about baseball. Do you have any idea what is on the line here, Blake? You have Stanford and Princeton fighting over you, so this is not the time to be fucking around!" Coach Jay says as he points his finger directly in my face.

"I'm sorry..." I start to ramble.

"Don't apologize to me, Blake. If anything, you should be apologizing to yourself. I just don't understand what's going on with you. You've been out of it for weeks, and now you're coming to practice and pulling this crap? Jesus Christ, Blake! Peter doesn't have the coordination to hit my great grandmother's throw!" Coach Jay exclaims.

"Hey!" Peter says, as the entire team bursts into laughter.

"Shut up, Peter! Blake, please just get out of here. I don't want you to come back to practice until you do some serious soul searching." My coach says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Coach, please don't make me go home. I'll focus. I swear I will..." I start to ramble.

"I don't want to hear it, Cavanaugh! Just get the hell out of my sight!" Coach Jay screams.

"Gladly." I murmur before grabbing my baseball bag and storming to the school parking lot.

Line Break

After baseball, I decided to go to the gym and lift for half and hour. I knew if I got home early, my parents would have asked questions, and I don't want them to know that I'm supposedly slacking off. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I enter the living room and see my aunt Melissa sitting on the couch with my mother. I only see Melissa on special occasions since she lives in Washington DC with her husband Jonathan and their twelve-year old daughter Sabrina. For some reason, my aunt and mother are whispering intensely. As soon as they see me standing in the doorway, they immediately stop talking. What the hell is going on here?

"Melissa, what are you doing here?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I-I um was in Philadelphia for a conference so I thought I'd stop by to see everyone." Melissa says as she shoots me an uncomfortable smile.

"Um, okay." I murmur as I avoid looking into my aunt's eyes.

"Blake, don't be rude. Come over here and give your aunt a hug!" My mom exclaims.

I sigh before walking over to Melissa and pulling her in for an awkward hug. I don't mind Melissa, but I think it's weird that she just showed up out of the blue. Could something be wrong with my mom? She'd tell us if her anxiety was starting back up, wouldn't she? I know she's had a lot on her mind lately, and I would hate for her to keep all of those worries bottled up inside like she normally does. Maybe it's a good that Melissa is here. My mom is always so calm around her.

"What were you two whispering about? You know, before I came in?" I ask as I take a seat next to my mother on the couch.

"It's complicated, Blake." Melissa says with a breathy sigh.

"It's okay, Mel. Blake is old enough to know what's going on around here. Blake, you remember what I told you about CeCe, don't you?" My mother asks me softly.

"Yeah. She's Alison's older sister. Also known as the sociopath who stalked and kidnapped you during high school." I say with an eye roll.

"Don't say that, Blake. CeCe wasn't a sociopath. She was a lost soul who made a lot of mistakes early on in life." My mom says as her voice turns serious.

"That's an understatement." I mutter under my breath.

"Anyways, CeCe has been institutionalize since the last accident..." My mom starts to ramble.

"You mean since she ran Aria off the road and killed her daughter?" I question.

"Jesus Christ, Blake. There is more to the story than that. Whose side are you on here?" Melissa asks as she begins to raise her voice.

"Enough, Melissa. Blake was merely acknowledging that CeCe did a lot of terrible things during her lifetime. Anyways, last night she killed herself." My mom tells me softly.

"She killed herself? How do you kill yourself in a mental institution?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"You overdose on pills. It's actually fairly simple." Melissa says with a shrug.

"I'm sorry about that. CeCe wasn't an angel, but I know that she meant a lot to Alison." I say as I think about how devastated my mom's friend must be.

"She does. That's kind of the problem, Blake. Believe it or not, CeCe inherited almost seven million dollars from her deceased mother. Obviously that money was kept away while CeCe was being treated, but that money still legally belonged to her. In her will, CeCe requested that all of the money go to Aria Fitzgerald." Melissa says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Why would CeCe give all of her money to Aria. I thought they hated each other." I say as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"They did, but we think that CeCe felt guilty about what happened to Charlotte. This must have been her way of making it up to Aria." My mom says with a breathy sigh.

"Well, obviously no amount of money will fix what CeCe did, but I think it's fair that Aria gets something from this disaster. I don't really see what the problem is." I tell my aunt and mother honestly.

"The problem is that the money should have gone to Jason and Alison! The money belonged to their mother, and she would have wanted them to have it!" Melissa exclaims.

"You just said that the money belonged to CeCe." I say as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Well it did, but CeCe was mentally ill when she wrote that will. If CeCe wasn't in her right mind when she wrote the will, it's illegitimate. That will probably doesn't reflect her true feelings in the slightest. Because of all the discrepancies in the situation, I am urging Alison and Jason to take this case to court. In my eyes, the money belongs to them." Melissa informs me.

My aunt's words infuriate me. Alison and Jason are both loaded, but Aria is merely an English professor. I can't imagine that she makes very much money, and Cece's dough could go towards Alyssa's college fund. I cannot believe anyone would be selfish enough to sue a women who lost her daughter over a stupid will. Hasn't she been through enough?

"That's disgusting." I murmur.

"Excuse me?" Melissa asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"In case you're forgetting, Aria lost her baby because of CeCe. That poor woman has been through enough without Jason and Alison taking this to court. Do you realize that she has three children to provide for? That money can go to them, Melissa!" I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"What about Amanda? You do realize that she could use the money too, don't you?" Melissa asks as she raises an eye brow.

"We both know that Andrew makes more than enough money to support Amanda and Alison. He's a lobbyist, but Aria and Ezra are both English professors. They need the money way more than anyone else around here does!" I shout as I throw my hands into the air.

"It doesn't matter who needs the money more, Blake. Seven million dollars is life changing, and we cannot hand it over to Aria merely because we feel sorry for her. In case you're forgetting, she's no angel either. Your own mother almost died because of her!" Melissa screams as she gestures towards my mom who is sitting motionlessly on the couch.

"Mom, tell Melissa what you told me last night. Explain that you forgive Aria and want her to move on. You even said you wanted to meet her daughter!" I remind her.

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking about." My mom says as her cheeks turn bright pink.

"Yes you do, Mom! We talked about this last night! You told me you wanted what was best for Aria and her family! You encouraged me to ask Alyssa out on a date!" I exclaim.

"S-Spence, what's going on here?" Melissa asks as she turns to face my poor mother.

"Blake, I think you misunderstood what I was trying to say. I forgive Aria for her mistakes, but that doesn't make everything between us okay. I don't want her to have the money, and neither does your father. As for Alyssa... I think you should stay away from her. I don't want you near that family." My mom mutters as she avoids looking into my hazel eyes.

"What the hell? This is exactly the opposite of what we discussed last night. It's like you've done a complete three-sixty!" I say with frustration in my voice.

"Blake, you must have misunderstood." My mother says in a warning voice.

"Listen, Blake, we don't expect you to understand everything that's going on around here. All you need to know is that the money belongs to Alison and Jason." Melissa tells me seriously.

"No, the money belonged to CeCe. Now it belongs to Aria. I don't want to be around anyone who feels any differently." I shout before storming upstairs and not looking back.

Line Break

I try to focus on my AP Lang homework, but I can't keep my thoughts straight. Why is everyone in Rosewood so heartless? How could anyone dream of taking that money away from Aria? Why is my mom supporting this when she told me last night that she completely forgave Aria? I am honestly so confused. No wonder the Fitzes left Rosewood for almost twenty-years. If I were in their shoes, I would never have come back to this pathetic town.

"Honey, can I come in?" I hear my mom ask as she knocks on my door persistently.

My mother is the last person in the world I want to talk to, but I know she's going to come in regardless of what I say. Besides, I could honestly use some answers.

"Fine." I grumble as I slam my textbook shut.

My mom enters the bedroom and takes a seat next to me on the bed. She tries to stroke my cheek, but I immediately pull away from her. I don't want my mom acting all lovey dovey with me while I'm this upset.

"Blake, I know this is confusing..." My mom starts to ramble.

"What's confusing is your behavior. Last night you were telling me that you want to make things right with Aria, and now your support Alison and Jason's decision to sue her? Do you have any idea how messed up that is? Alyssa has been through hell..." I start to ramble.

"What does Alyssa have to do with this?" My mom asks, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Alyssa has everything to do with this, Mom. I care about her, and I don't want to see her get hurt." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"No one wants to hurt Alyssa. We just want the money to go to its rightful owner..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Well, you're hurting Alyssa in the process. You're taking away money that legally belongs to her family. Besides, she needs her mom right now. If Aria has to go to trial, it will take away from her ability to care for Alyssa." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Honey, I go to trial everyday, and I'm still around for you and Maddie. Tell me what this is really about." My mom says as her voice begins to soften.

"I just don't get you, Mom. I thought that despite everything that happened, you truly cared about Aria. Why do your views always change around your friends and Melissa?" I question.

"Blake, you have to understand that Jason and Alison were there for me during a time when Aria wasn't. I might still care about her, but my loyalties will always be towards our friends. They got me through some of the most difficult times of my life, and they're all I have left." My mom says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"But that's not true! You have our family! We love you no matter what, so you owe it Aria to make the right decision." I say, trying to convince her.

"I am making the right decision, Blake. The money belongs to Alison and Jason. End of discussion." My mom says as she begins to raise her voice.

"Well, you'll be very happy to know that Alyssa wouldn't even speak with me at school today. Congratulations, mother, I'm staying away from Aria's wicked little child." I say with disgust in my voice.

"Blake, I don't think Alyssa is wicked or mean spirited in the slightest. I'm sure she's a darling girl, but you know I have history with her mother. I got a bit... Carried away during our talk last night. There is a part of me that still cares about Aria and my old friends, but that doesn't change what happened between us. We should just stick with our people, and the Fitzes should stick with theirs. That's the way it's supposed to be." My mom says as she stares into my hazel eyes.

"Says who? Melissa?" I ask with an eye roll.

"No, me. I've had a change of heart. I don't want to see Aria. Not now or not ever." My mom says before springing to her feet and storming out of my bedroom.

AN: What did you think? Who should Cece's money go to? Were you surprised by Spencer's change of heart? What got into her? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and have an excellent day :)


	25. No Place Like Homecoming

Alyssa's POV

For the first time in forever, I cannot stop looking at myself in the mirror. Tonight is homecoming, and Nicole offered to come over and help me with my hair and make-up. I haven't had a girlfriend since last year, so I jumped at the opportunity to spend some one on one time with her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Alyssa." Nicole says as she stands next to me in front of my mirror.

Even I have to admit that I look incredible. My royal blue dress makes my eyes pop, and Nicole did a fantastic job with my makeup. My mom is amazing with hair, so she helped me curl it before Nicole arrived. I haven't felt this pretty since God knows when.

"Thanks. You were such a help. You look great as well." I say as I glance over at my friend. She is wearing a short red dress, and her blonde hair is packaged into a trendy up due. Nicole sure is a hottie.

"I'm so excited for this dance! I haven't hooked up with anyone since this summer. Hopefully I can find a hot and dirty dancer who wants to lip lock." Nicole says as she reapplies her lipstick.

Nichole's words cause a shiver to run down my spine. After what I went through in New York, I have no idea how girls are so comfortable making out with total strangers. Kissing Blake was difficult enough, and I trusted him at that point in time.

"Can we have some serious girl talk?" Nicole asks me suddenly.

"Sure. What's up?" I ask her curiously.

"Do you like Jesse? I mean, do you like him as more than a friend?" Nicole asks as she raises an eye brow.

Jesse is one of the most handsome boys I've ever met, but I wouldn't say I'm interested in him romantically. I wish I was because on paper, Jesse is absolutely perfect. He's smart, athletic, and incredibly charming. Any girl would kill to be going to this dance with him, but I honestly couldn't care less. Obviously something is seriously wrong with me.

"I-I don't know. Why?" I ask Nicole nervously.

"Because he's totally into you, Alyssa. Jesse would totally hook up with you tonight." Nicole says with a wide smile.

The thought of kissing Jesse doesn't excite me in the slightest. If anything, it makes me feel queasy. Then again, I feel this way around all guys. All guys except for Blake...

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." I say, unsure of what else to tell Nicole.

"I get it, Alyssa. You care about Jesse, and you're afraid of losing him if a relationship doesn't work out. I've been best friends with Jesse since kindergarten, and he's an amazing guy. He would never stop being your friend merely because you tried something that didn't work out. If you have feelings for him, you should let go of your fears and go for it." Nicole says as she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Nicole, can I be completely honest with you?" I ask as I turn to face the girl.

"Of course! What's up, Alyssa?" Nicole questions.

"I don't- I don't think I'm interested in Jesse. I think I might like someone else." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh my God! Who is it?" Nicole asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"It's totally stupid and it would never work out. He's a total jerk, and I hate myself for liking him..." I start to ramble.

"You like Blake!" Nicole exclaims as a look of disgust washes over her face.

"Don't look at me like that, Nicole. I already told you that I know it's stupid. Besides, how did you know it was Blake?" I ask her curiously.

"Jesse tells me everything, Alyssa. He was genuinely worried about you, and honestly so am I. Blake isn't a good guy, Alyssa. He's literally slept with half of the girls in our grade, and after he gets in their pants he just dumps them like a sack of rotten tomatoes. You seem like a genuinely sweet girl, and it would kill me to see Blake ruin your innocence." Nicole says as she stares into my blue eyes.

Little does Nicole know, someone else already ruined my innocence. Blake could break my heart a million times, and it wouldn't matter. He couldn't possibly damage me more than Douglas already has.

"Nicole, Blake kissed me." I blurt out suddenly.

"Yeah, I figured. He kisses all of his dates. What's the big deal?" Nicole asks with an eye roll.

"I-It's not. It's just that Blake is the only boy I've ever kissed. Willfully at least." I say, immediately regretting the last part of my sentence.

"Willfully? What are you talking about?" Nicole asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"Look, forget I said that last part. All you need to know is that I have feelings for Blake. I know it's wrong, but I can't help the way I feel." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Oh sweetie, I totally get it. I've fallen for the bad boy a time or twenty, and they're never easy to get over. Do you know what I do whenever I feel the way that you do?" Nicole questions.

"What?" I ask her curiously.

"I kiss someone else. I know it sounds slutty, but it always reminds me that there are plenty of fish in the sea. You are a beautiful person, Alyssa, and you shouldn't have to settle for the Blake's of the world." Nicole says as her voice begins to soften.

"I wish it was that simple, Nicole." I say as I try to fight back tears.

"Why can't it be that simple?" Nicole asks me.

At that moment, the doorbell to my house begins to ring. Jesse and Noel are picking us up here so our parents can take pictures before the dance. Thank God they're here! I could have used that distraction about ten minutes ago.

"We should get going. The boys are here." I mutter before grabbing my purse and hurrying out of the bedroom.

As soon as Nicole and I make it to the stairway, I see all of the parents. My eyes dart over to my mom, and I gasp when I realize that tears are pouring out of her eyes. Is she honestly crying right now?

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask as my cheeks turn bright pink.

"Yes, yes, of course. You both look incredible." My mom says with a smile.

"They do indeed. You look just like your mother did at seventeen, Alyssa." Hanna says as tears begin to flow out of her eyes.

I decide to ignore the emotional mothers and approach Jesse, who is wearing a black suit and a blue tie to match my dress. He looks handsome. Maybe even handsomer than Blake. All of the sudden, I don't feel too disappointed that he is my date.

"Our moms are absolutely right, Alyssa. You are beautiful." Jesse whispers as he stares into my blue eyes.

Before I can respond, Hanna and my mom are hovering over us. Great. What do they want now?

"We need to get some pictures. Jesse, have you given Alyssa her corsage yet?" Hanna asks as she turns to face his mother.

"Maybe we can get some of Alyssa putting on the boutonniere?" My mom suggests.

"Mom!" Jesse and I both exclaim at the same time.

"Both of you stop whining. We're going to get pictures, and you're going to enjoy it!" Hanna says as she pulls out her camera.

Line Break

The dance is much more enjoyable than I thought it would be. My old school's homecoming consisted of a sweaty gym and greasy chips. I can tell that Rosewood High goes all out for its dances. There is a live band playing, and there are several game booths surrounding the dance floor. Not to mention, the desserts are absolutely fantastic.

And then there's Jesse. The entire night, he's kept his arm around my waist. For some reason, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable in the slightest. If anything, I feel happy that he's not embarrassed of me. Every time one of the football players comes up to Jesse he pulls me close to him and introduces me by saying, "This is Alyssa. My date." I know it's not a huge deal, but it makes my stomach feel all tingly.

"Want to go get our fortunes read?" Jesse asks as he gestures towards the fortune booth at the end of the gym.

"Sounds fun." I say before grabbing Jesse's hand and dragging him over to the booth.

As soon as we get to the booth, an overweight woman in a gypsy costume gestures for us to take a seat. I sit next to Jesse, and keep my hands intertwined in his. I don't know why, but this woman gives me the creeps.

"What are your names?" The woman asks as she stares directly at us.

"I'm Jesse, and this is Alyssa." Jesse says as he gestures towards me.

"Yes, yes. I can see that." The woman says as she abruptly closes her eyes and holds her palms facing up. She looks intense, and Jesse and I glare at each other nervously. What the hell is going on here?

"You two are the same person. You don't realize it, but you're more similar than you think." The fortune teller says as she opens her greyish eyes.

"H-How so?" I ask her curiously.

"Both of you are terrified of letting the course of true love flow. Alyssa, you have been betrayed. Someone hurt you, and now you're afraid of nearly everyone. Jesse... Your fortune is more cloudy. You love someone, but you're afraid of letting her know. You don't want to lose her." The woman murmurs as she seals her eyes shut again.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about." Jesse says as he begins to shake his head vigorously.

"Yes you do. You are both here with the wrong person. Both of you are pretenders. Jesse, you should have asked your friend to the dance. You're in love with her. Alyssa... Why are you trying to be someone you're not?" The fortune teller asks as she looks directly at me.

"I-I'm not trying to be anyone but myself!" I exclaim as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Lies, child. You speak nothing but lies." The fortune teller murmurs.

"I'm not lying!" I argue.

"No. That is not true. Deep down, you wish you had stayed home tonight. The real you feels incredibly uncomfortable, and wants to know why you're sitting so close to Jesse." The fortune teller tells me.

"That's it, we've had enough. Come on, Alyssa. Let's dance." Jesse says before grabbing my hand and leading me away from the fortune teller.

I've never been superstitious, but that fortune teller gave me the creeps. How did she know that someone hurt me? How did she know that a part of me wishes I had stayed home? Maybe I'm a pretender after all. All night I've been ogling over Jesse, when I don't have feelings for him at all. Perhaps I'm in love with the idea of being "normal" after all. I want to go school dances and have a good time for once. I want to look beautiful and feel confident in myself. Most of all, I want to fall in love with the football player who looks perfect on paper. Why can't I do those things? Why can't I just be normal for one freaking night?

"Alyssa, what's wrong. Did something that creep said resonate with you?" Jesse questions.

"No, not at all. Did it resonate with you?" I ask him curiously.

"N-no. Of course not." Jesse says, only hesitating for half of a second.

Before I can respond, the band stops playing music. The singer stands up on stage, and everyone around me freezes.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's a beautiful night tonight, and there are some beautiful girls out on the dance floor. We're going to slow it down, and let the course of true love flowwww." The singer says before sitting back down and picking up his guitar.

"The fortune teller and the band totally planned that." Jesse says as he shakes his head slowly.

"Totally." I murmur.

"Can we please just stop being awkward and dance? You're amazing Alyssa, and I wouldn't want to spend the night with anyone else." Jesse says as he grabs my hand.

"Okay. Let's dance." I say as I force a smile and follow Jesse to the dance floor.

Jesse wraps his arms around my waist, and wrap my arms around his neck. Then we sway, just like we're supposed to. I never know where to look during slow songs. I try looking into Jesse's eyes, but it doesn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks me softly.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy we're here together." I lay, lying through my teeth.

Instead of responding with words, Jesse tilts his head towards mine. He wants to kiss me. At first I'm too shocked to move, but eventually I find it in myself to push away. The fortune teller was right. This isn't what I want.

"Wow." Jesse murmurs has he shakes his head slowly.

"I-I'm so sorry." I say as tears begin to well up in my hazel eyes.

"It's okay. I get it. I just thought we were starting to connect." Jesse says with a breathy sigh.

"Jesse, the fortune teller was right. I'm a pretender." I say with absolute shame in my voice.

"So you've been playing me?" Jesse asks as his eyes grow wide with furry.

"The truth is, I've been playing both of us. I wanted to believe that I could come to this dance and have an incredible time with you. For once, I wanted to be the girl who got to kiss the hot football player in front of the entire school. I guess I just wanted to be normal. But the thing is... I'm not normal, Jesse. I don't know what your mother has told you about me, but I've been through a lot in the past two years. As much as I want to pretend like none of it ever happened, I can't. What happened happened, and it's changed me for good..." I start to ramble.

"Alyssa..." Jesse says as his voice begins to soften.

"Stop. I need to get this off my chest. Once day, I'm going to be okay. One day I'm going to kiss someone, but it's going to be because I want to do it. Not because I'm trying to prove something to myself, or to anyone else." I with a sniffle.

"Alyssa, I'm so proud of you. The truth is, I'm a pretender too. The fortune teller told us the truth." Jesse says as he stares down at his shoes.

"H-How are you a pretender?" I ask him curiously.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm in love with Nicole. I've been in love with her since kindergarten, but I never had the balls to tell her the truth. Other than Nicole, you're the only girl I've ever felt such a strong physical attraction to. I thought that if I started fresh with you, I'd be able to forget about Nicole." Jesse confesses.

"How's that working out for you?" I ask him curiously.

Jesse sighs, and shakes his head slowly. Wow. I read this situation totally wrong.

"Please don't take offense, Alyssa. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. I wasn't lying when I said that you're beautiful and amazing..." Jesse starts to ramble

"Shut up. You didn't hurt my feelings. I get why you did what you did. You're trying to survive, just like I am. Maybe you should tell Nicole how you feel. For all you know, she could be in love with you too." I tell Jesse softly.

"You're kidding, right?" Jesse asks as he gestures towards Nicole, who is making out with a hockey player in the middle of the dance floor.

"Maybe she's afraid too. She cares about you, Jesse, and I know she doesn't want to lose you." I say as I think back to my conversation with Nicole earlier this evening.

"Maybe, but either way you're right. I don't want to pretend anymore, Alyssa." Jesse says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"So don't." I tell him softly.

"I do, however, want to give you a hug. Can I at least do that?" Jesse asks as he raises an eye brow.

"Of course!" I say as I wrap my arms around Jesse.

"You're still my date for the night, and I promised that we'd have an amazing time. Noel is throwing a huge party at his lake house, and both of us are invited. Will you come with me?" Jesse asks me hopefully.

"I don't know..." I start to ramble.

"Come on, Alyssa. It will be fun." Jesse says as he gives me his puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only because you've been such a good friend to me." I say with a defeated sigh.

Line Break

Jesse lied. The party isn't fun. The music is so loud that it hurts my ears, and Nicole is so drunk that she can't even stand. Jesse is busy making sure she's okay, so I have no one to talk to. I'm not angry at Jesse in the slightest, but it still sucks.

"Hey, Alyssa." Jesse says as he walks over to me with an incredibly wasted Nicole in his arms.

"Hi, Alyssa. You're soooooo hot. I'm sooooo jealous that you're sooooooo hot." Nicole says as she bursts into a fit of giggles.

"In case you couldn't tell, Nicole is sooooo drunk and I need to make sure she gets home safely. I talked to one of my best friends named Ryan, and he offered to drive you home. Is that okay?" Jesse asks me softly.

I don't want to drive home with a stranger. What if he's a total creep? Maybe I should just call my mom and ask her to pick me up. She always says that if I'm in an uncomfortable situation, I should call her.

"He's a good guy, Alyssa. I know him well, and I promise you're in excellent hands." Jesse says, obviously sensing my uneasiness.

I trust Jesse and if he says that Ryan is a good guy, I believe him. I should just suck it up and take the ride with a total stranger. What's the worse thing that could possibly happen?

"Yeah. That's fine." I say with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you so much. I owe you, Alyssa. His car is parked down the street, and he's already waiting for you. Do you want me to walk you over to him?" Jesse questions.

My eyes dart over to Nicole, who is giggling like a maniac. There is not way she'll be able to walk down the street without tripping over her own two feet. I can walk to Ryan's car by myself. I'm a big girl after all.

"It's fine. Just get her home before something happens." I say as I gesture towards Nicole.

Jesse responds by letting go of Nicole and pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't take you home. I had a lot of fun with you tonight, and I hope you did too." Jesse says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"I did have fun." I tell him truthfully.

"Good. Will you text me when you get home so I know you're safe?" Jesse questions.

"Of course." I assure him.

Jesse hugs me one last time before grabbing Nicole's arm and dragging her out of the lake house. I suppose I should find Ryan so he doesn't have to wait too long. I walk out of the lake house and absolute shock overtakes my body as soon as the air hits my skin. Jesus Christ it's cold. Why can't dresses cover more skin? I finally regain my composure and take a long step onto the driveway. As I walk down it, I begin to warm up. Hopefully Ryan has a heater in his car...

"Hey look, it's the slut!" I hear a familiar voice say.

Before I can comprehend what's going on, I'm on the ground. Someone just pushed me. I try to scream, but I can't. The attacker has my mouth covered with his hand. I look around to see if anyone will help me, but I don't see a single person. Everyone is inside.

"Grab her. I heard there's a soundproof basement upstairs." A different voice says. Before I can kick, I'm being carried off the driveway. My worst nightmare is coming true. These boys are going to rape me just like Douglas did.

AN: Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger! What do you think will happen to Alyssa? Were you surprised by the way she acted at the dance and by Jesse's confession? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	26. Goodbye

Blake's POV

I decided not to go to homecoming this year. School dances are incredibly stupid and no one gets any real action at them anyways. I did, however, get plenty of action at the Kahn's lake house. As soon as the party started, Jessica and I locked ourselves in one of the guest rooms and have been going at it for hours. She's always such a good fuck.

"Are you ready for another round?" Jessica whispers as she crawls on top of me.

"Hell yes!" I groan eagerly.

Jessica begins to kiss my lips as she grinds her hips against my hard dick. I'm about to thrust inside of her when someone bursts through the door. What the hell? A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see my drunk teammate Alex standing in the doorway and laughing hysterically.

"It didn't occur to you to knock?" Jessica shrieks as she crawls underneath the covers to hide her exposed body.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to find Blake as soon as possible. Dude, we have such a great surprise for you! Just wait until you see what we found." Alex says through his laughter.

Now my curiosity has heightened. What could this surprise be? Brownies maybe? I hop out of bed before wriggling into my clothes and following Alex to the doorway.

"Blake, are you kidding me? We were kind of in the middle of something!" Jessica shouts angrily.

"Sorry, Jessica. My bros always come before my hoes." I say before fist bumping Alex and walking out into the hallway.

Alex continues to laugh like a maniac as he leads me all the way up to the Kahn's basement. Wow. This surprise is ever bigger than I thought it would be. Alex opens the door and I see our friend Nick clutching a sobbing female. What the hell is going on here? Absolute furry washes over my body when I see that the person Nick is holding is Alyssa.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Let go of her!" I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"Why? Josh told me that you wanted to fuck this chick. We are giving you permission to fuck the living shit out of her. Why do you seem so upset? You should be thanking us for this, man!" Nick says as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"You two didn't touch her, did you?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with worry.

"No, of course not. She's yours, remember?" Alex asks as he nudges my shoulder.

"Are two idiots completely out of your mind? If you had slept with her it would have been rape. You might have ended up in prison. More importantly, she could have been hurt. I can't believe you thought I would touch her while she's in this state!" I scream as I gesture towards Alyssa, who begins to sob even harder if that's humanly possible.

"Why the hell not? She's just a stupid slut and it's not like she would report this. I bet she's secretly begging for a dick to suck right now." Alex says with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. I can tell by the look of terror on her face. Would both of you please get lost so I don't have to beat the living shit out of you?" I shout as a take a step towards Nick.

"Why? Are you going to screw her brains out after all?" Nick asks with a smirk.

"No. I'm going to make sure you assholes didn't hurt her and then drive her home." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"That's so lame, man." Nick says as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"No. What's lame is practically kidnapping a girl so you can take advantage of her." I scream before punching Nick square in the jaw.

"You're going to fucking get it, Blake!" Nick shouts before punching me in the stomach.

"No, you're going to get it." I growl before firing another punch.

"Both of you knock it off! If one of you gets hurt we're screwed for the game on Tuesday." Alex says as he steps between us.

"Alex, get Nick out of here. I am angry enough to kill him, and I'm not just saying that." I say as my blood begins to boil.

Alex obviously believes me because he somehow manages to drag Nick out of the basement. As soon as they're gone, I stand up and lock the door behind them so that they can't bother us anymore. My actions seem to worry Alyssa because she lets out an audible whimper.

"Please don't. Don't do this to me, Blake." Alyssa says as she begins to choke on her own tears.

I respond by hurrying over to Alyssa and scooping her into my arms. My actions don't comfort the girl in the slightest because I feel her body tense in my arms. I can't find it in myself to drop her, so instead I plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"N-No! God, no!" Alyssa shouts as begins to kick and scream hysterically.

I don't blame Alyssa for being terrified right now. Especially not after what happened to her in New York and how I've treated her in the past. I wish there was a way for me to comfort Alyssa, and assure her that everything will be okay.

"Sh-sh. I'm not going to hurt you; I promise. I just-I just need to know that you're okay. They didn't hurt you, did they?" I ask as I stare into Alyssa's tear-filled blue eyes.

"N-No." Alyssa says as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Can you please tell me what happened? I need to know all the details before I make any major decisions." I say as my tone turn serious.

"Decisions? What kinds of decisions?" Alyssa asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

"Alyssa, I'm going to have to report this to Rosewood High or the police. I know they're my teammates, but you could have been raped. We can't have rapists running through the streets of Rosewood." I tell her gently.

"B-Blake, you can't tell anyone about this. Please, just forget that this ever happened. I can't go through this again." Alyssa cries.

"Go through what again?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Never mind. Please just promise me that you won't tell anyone." Alyssa begs.

I know I should go to the police, but I know exactly how Alyssa feels. I didn't want anyone to know about Jason hurting me so why would she want everyone to know about those two assholes almost raping her? Then again, if something isn't done they might try to hurt Alyssa again...

"Alyssa, I won't tell anyone without talking to you about it first. I still need to know what happened though. I know you're afraid but can you please be brave and talk to me?" I ask her desperately.

"O-Okay." Alyssa says with a nod.

"Okay. How about you start with how they found you? Where were you?" I ask as I begin to rub Alyssa's back gently.

"I was walking to meet this guy named Ryan's car. Jesse had to take Nichole home so his friend offered to give me a ride. I was on the driveway when I felt someone push me..." Alyssa says before she bursts into tears.

"Sh-sh. Calm down. They're not going to be bothering you anymore." I say, urging Alyssa to continue on with her story.

"I froze, Blake. I was too shocked to kick or scream so no one noticed when they snuck through the back door and dragged me up to the basement. As soon as we got to the basement, Alex left and locked the door behind him. It was just me and Nick before you arrived." Alyssa says with a sniffle.

"Alyssa, you'd tell me if he did anything to you, right? Do you promise that he didn't touch you?" I ask, feeling absolutely terrified.

"He didn't touch me sexually, Blake. He held me for a while and used some incredibly vulgar language, but he didn't abuse me if that's what you're worried about." Alyssa says as I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" I exclaim.

"Blake, why did you do it? Why didn't you just sleep with me while you had the chance? I know that was your goal when you started talking to me. You had a golden opportunity, so why didn't you just take it?" Alyssa asks as she begins to cry even harder.

"Alyssa, you should know that I'm a lot of things. I'm mean at times, and I've been told that I'm a complete fuck boy. I might be an asshole, but I would never rape anyone. Especially not you, Alyssa. I know you probably don't believe me, but I never want to hurt you again." I tell her truthfully.

To my dismay, Alyssa begins to cry even harder if that's humanly possible. She begins to shake vigorously, and I'm terrified that she's going to have a heart attack or something. I don't I've ever seen anyone this upset before.

"Don't cry, don't cry. Please tell me why you're so upset." I whisper to her.

"Someone hurt me, Blake. Someone hurt me really badly. I was raped in New York." Alyssa says as she begins to hyperventilate.

I already knew that, but her words still strike a chord in me. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Alyssa's mouth. Heck, I never thought she'd talk to me again, let alone tell me such a huge secret.

"I-I can't believe I just said that. You're going to tell everyone, aren't you? I'm going to have to leave town again because the entire school will think I'm more of a freak than they already do..." Alyssa starts to ramble.

Should I tell Alyssa that I already knew about New York? No. I don't want to upset her more than the rest of the world already has.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." I say, as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Y-You're crying. What's wrong?" Alyssa asks as her eyes grow wide with worry.

"I'm just... I'm so incredibly sad for you, Alyssa." I say as I try to hold back tears.

"I don't understand. I thought you hated me and my family. Why do you feel sorry for me?" Alyssa asks as she furrows her brow in confusion.

For a second, I want to tell Alyssa about what Jason did to me when I was child. I want to tell her that I know how it feels to be violated and humiliated by someone who you once looked up to. I want to tell her, but I know I can't. I don't have the courage.

"I don't hate you. I wish I could hate you because it would make everything so much less complicated, but I can't. I can't because I love you, Alyssa. Scratch that. I don't love you. I'm so in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself. The past week has been absolute hell for me. I haven't been able to focus on anything because all that I can think about is you." I confess as I avoid looking into Alyssa's eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say, Blake." Alyssa says with shock in her voice.

"I don't except you to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I think the world of you and that I won't let anyone else hurt you. I don't care about what my parents or friends think because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I blurt out nervously.

"Blake, you need to stop. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I don't think I could ever love you." Alyssa tells me gently.

"W-Why not? Is it because of my reputation?" I ask as my heart begins to break in my chest.

"No, it's because unlike you, I actually care about what my parents think. I'm not like you, Blake. Everyone at school doesn't want to be my friend, and I don't have baseball or anything like that going for me... I've lost a lot and the only thing I have left in this world is my family. Even if I were to magically fall in love with you, I'd always love them more. And Blake... They don't like you. If they found out I was seeing you, it would hurt them. I've already hurt them enough as it is." Alyssa says through her tears.

"Alyssa, you're wrong about one thing. You don't have nothing going for you. You are the strongest and the smartest and the most genuine person I've ever met. Still, I understand how you feel. If you don't want me in your life, I'll respect that wish. Out of sight out of mind. I'll never say another word to you if that's what will make you happy." I say as I try to conceal the tears that are flowing out of my eyes.

"T-Thank you, Blake. I really appreciate it. And just so you know, I don't think you're a terrible person. I actually think that if the circumstances were different, we'd have made great friends." Alyssa murmurs.

"Thanks, Alyssa. That means a lot to me. Before I cut off contact, can I at least drive you home one last time? I want to make sure you get there safely." I tell her softly.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Alyssa murmurs before springing to her feet and grabbing my hand.

Line Break

The car ride home is silent but there is a part of me that never wants it to end. I keep glancing over at Alyssa so I can always remember how beautiful she is. Even though I wish things were different, I know this is for the best. I don't want to upset my parents and Alyssa deserves so much better than me.

"I guess this is goodbye." Alyssa mutters as I stop in front of her house.

"Yeah. You're parents aren't going to come out here and kill me, are they?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. The lights are off. They're probably asleep." Alyssa tells me.

"Good. Well, goodbye." I murmur as I avoid looking into Alyssa's eyes.

Alyssa doesn't say another word. Instead, she hops out of the car and sprints through the front door of the house. I know I should drive away, but I can't. Instead, I just sit on Alyssa's street and stare at her house as I grieve. I'm about to leave when the front door bursts open. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see Alyssa running towards my car. Within seconds she's sitting in the passenger's seat and staring at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her curiously.

Alyssa doesn't respond with words. Instead, she leans into me and presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back with so much passion, that I worry I'll bruise her lips. This kiss isn't at all like the timid and gentle one we shared after our date. This one is desperate and sloppy.

"Goodbye, Blake." Alyssa says as she breaks the kiss and hurries back into the house.

AN: What did you think? Did Blake's confession surprise you? What about Alyssa going back to the car to kiss him? Please review and tell me that you thought! Just to warn you, the next chapter is pretty dark. You learn more about Alyssa's past, and see the "crazy" side of her. I will have that chapter up by next Thursday. Happy New Years Eve :)


	27. New York, New York

Alyssa's POV (Flashback)

I'm happy my mom is out of town. Today I failed my geometry test, and I need to get a parent signature. Since my mom is at a conference, my dad will have to sign it. My dad won't be happy, but he won't scream at me like my mom would have done. At least I hope he won't.

"Alyssa, hop in the car! We need to get on the road, kid." A familiar voice says.

I look up and gasp when I see Douglas sitting in his red Volkswagen. What is he doing here? My dad told me that he could pick me up today. I like Douglas a lot, but he's been acting weird lately. Ever since the day he tickled me when my parents weren't home, I've had a bad feeling about him.

"I-I can't. My dad told me that he's picking me up today." I say as bravely as I can.

"Your dad just called me, Alyssa. One of his students needed extra help on an essay, so he won't be able to get your for another hour or so. If you want to wait for him, be my guest." Douglas says with a shrug.

I don't want to get in the car with Douglas, but I don't have time to stay at school for another hour. I have a huge history test tomorrow, and I really need to get an A. I don't know why I'm getting so freaked out. Douglas drives me places all the time. It's no big deal. I throw my book bag in the trunk of Douglas' car before taking a seat next to him. Without saying a word, Douglas races out of the parking lot. Why is he driving so fast?

"Douglas, can you please slow down? I-I don't want to get hurt." I tell him truthfully.

To my dismay, Douglas doesn't slow down. Instead, he starts to laugh. He laughs so hard, that I'm convinced he's going to crash the car.

"Alyssa, you're so damn funny. You and Rita both think that you can boss me around. Well guess what? I've had enough of it. It's about time you learned your place." Douglas says through his laughter.

Oh no. Douglas is starting on the Rita train again today. He's without a doubt going to yell at me for the rest of the ride home. I should have just waited for my dad. Wait... Douglas just missed the turn. He must be really angry today.

"Douglas, you're going the wrong way." I say with an eye roll.

"No I'm not. This is the right way, Alyssa." Douglas growls.

"No it's not. You missed the turn." I argue.

"That's so cute. You think I'm taking you home. You're not going home, Alyssa. Not yet at least." Douglas says with a chuckle.

"Why not? I really need to get home, Douglas. I have a huge history test tomorrow, and if I don't get an A my mom is going to kill me!" I say as my tone turns serious.

"Why do you care so much? It doesn't matter, Alyssa. You can spend the rest of your life studying, and it won't make a difference. You're never going to gain your mother's approval. She doesn't appreciate you, Alyssa. Not like I do, at least." Douglas says as his voice begins to soften.

"H-How do you know that?" I ask, feeling incredibly insecure all of the sudden.

"Because she told me. She always talks about how difficult you are, Alyssa. I bet she wishes you had never been born." Douglas says as he shakes his head slowly.

"That's not true. My mom loves me." I say, trying to convince him and myself.

"Really? Did you know that she's thinking about leaving?" Douglas questions.

"N-no she isn't. She couldn't be." I say as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"But she is. She says it's because of your father, but I know the truth. She never wanted to be a mother, Alyssa. She's more into her career than she is you." Douglas tells me.

Douglas' words sting because I know there is some truth to them. My mom is always coming home late and leaving town for conferences. I always thought she did those things because she loved to teach, but maybe she's so involved in her work because she doesn't want to be around me.

"I'd like to go home now." I say as tears begin to spill out of my eyes.

"I already told you that we're not going home yet." Douglas says as he begins to raise his voice.

"Why not? I really need to get out of here, Douglas. I have homework to do, and you've upset me." I tell the older man.

"I didn't upset you, Alyssa. You're only sad because you know I'm right. Don't worry though. You won't be sad for long. I have a special surprise for you." Douglas says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"A-A surprise?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Yes. A surprise. You can't talk for the rest of the way there though, okay? I really need to focus on getting us there." Douglas tells me seriously.

I have a bad feeling about this, but I find myself nodding my head in agreement anyways. I'm too tired to fight with Douglas, and I really could use something to cheer me up. Douglas has to be wrong. My mom wouldn't leave me. Last week I had the stomach flue and she stayed home from work to take care of me. She even did my nails and made me chicken noodle soup. Maybe that's because she knows she's leaving and she feels guilty...

"We're here." Douglas says as his car comes to a complete stop.

This doesn't look like a very good surprise to me. We're in the middle of the forrest, and I don't see anyone around. What in the world is going on here?

"D-Douglas, where are we? I don't see my surprise." I say as a sense of uneasiness begins to overtake my body.

Douglas responds by turning around and grabbing something from the backseat. He holds out a magazine, and a startled gasp escapes from my lips when I see a naked girl on the cover. I-I'm confused...

"What is that?" I ask with shock in my voice.

"It's a porno, Alyssa. Haven't you ever seen one?" Douglas questions.

"N-No." I say as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"Really? Have you ever done this?" Douglas asks as he flips to a new page.

I look on the page and realize that it's a picture of a girl sucking a boy's you know what. Why is Douglas showing me this? I don't think my parents would like this very much.

"Well, have you?" Douglas asks as he begins to raise his voice.

"N-No, I haven't." I say with a whimper.

"Rita's done it for me, you know. Your mom's also done it for your dad. I bet both of your older brothers have had it done to them." Douglas says as he scoots a bit closer to me.

"S-Stop." I say as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Why are you crying? This isn't a bad thing, Alyssa. Don't you ever wonder about what your parents do when you're not around?" Douglas questions.

"N-No. I don't. I don't want to think about it. Please take me home now." I say as I burst into tears.

Douglas doesn't take me home. Instead, he begins to run his hands up and down my thighs. I don't like this. I don't like it at all. Before Douglas can touch underneath my skirt, I open the door and sprint away from Douglas as fast as I can. I have to get away from him. I don't know what he was going to do, but I know I have to get away. Before I can get very far, I feel someone push me to the ground.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Alyssa? I was hoping we could take our time." Douglas says with an evil laugh.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can he pins my hands behind my back. I feel something fasten around them, and I quickly realize that he's got me handcuffed. Within seconds my skirt is off, and that's when reality finally hits me. Douglas is going to rape me.

"Don't do this! Please don't do this!" I scream as I begin to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

"Why not, Alyssa? I want to fuck you harder than your dad fucked his slutty student. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Douglas asks as he lays down on top of me.

"No! I don't want to do this, Douglas. Please don't make me do this. I'm a virgin! Please! I haven't even kissed a boy before!" I scream.

Douglas responds by flipping me over so that I'm facing him. I can't look into his eyes. If I do, I'll go crazy. All the sudden, Douglas presses his lips against mine. I feel sick.

"There. Now you've kissed a boy." Douglas says as he bursts into laughter.

"No." I say as I begin to shake vigorously.

Douglas doesn't respond with words. Instead he spreads my legs apart and thrusts into me. It hurts so badly that I think I'm going to die. I'm too shocked to scream or beg him to stop, so instead I stare at the tree truck next to my head.

I focus on all of the ants that are crawling up it so I won't have to think about how my mom hates me. I focus on the random cracks on it so I won't have to think about how my dad slept with one of his students. I focus on how it could fall over and kill both of us so I won't have to think about Douglas raping me.

Douglas moans, and then it's over. He gets off me and then hands me my skirt. Then he starts to cry. He might be crying even harder than I am.

"We're terrible people, Alyssa." Douglas says through his tears.

I don't say anything because I know he's right. We're terrible, terrible, terrible people.

"I can't believe we did this to Rita. Oh, Alyssa, this would break her heart." Douglas says as he shakes his head slowly.

"I-I didn't want to do it." I remind him.

"Oh yes you did. We both know you wanted me to do this, Alyssa. You've had a crush on me for months, but you were too terrified to admit it." Douglas says as he shakes his head slowly.

I shutter when I realize that he's right. I had a crush on Douglas. I thought he was handsome, smart, and kind. He paid attention to me when my mom didn't. He was nice to me. He told me I could trust him. This is all my fault.

"I have a gun at home, Alyssa. It's in the nightstand next to my bed. I'm going to have to kill Rita soon. After, I'll have to kill myself. I wouldn't mind, if it weren't for the baby. It's a little girl, you know. She'll die with Rita." Douglas says through his tears.

"D-Don't." I say through my tears.

"I have to do it, Alyssa. You'll probably hear the gun shots from your bedroom. You might even hear Rita screaming as she bleeds to death. It will be awful." Douglas says with a shutter.

"Don't." I say, repeating myself since I can't think of a better response.

"Alyssa, it's the only way. If anyone every finds out about this, I'll spend the rest of my life in prison. Not to mention, poor Rita's heart will be broken. I'd rather end everything before everything ends us. It's terrible, but it has to be done. Unless... You free us, Alyssa. You have the power to free us." Douglas says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"I-I do?" I ask with a sniffle.

"Uh-huh. All you have to do is keep this a secret. If you don't tell anyone we had sex, I won't tell anyone either. It will save my daughter's life." Douglas whispers into my ear.

My dad told me that if anyone ever hurt me, I should go to him. Douglas hurt me. He hurt me really badly. I-I have to tell my dad, but I can't. I can't sit in my bed and listen to Douglas shoot Rita and the baby. I can't do it. I don't want everyone to hate me more than they already do.

"I won't tell. Please just take me home. I-I want to go home." I say through my tears.

"Oh, Alyssa. Thank you so much for promising to keep this is a secret. Make sure you keep your promise, or I'll have to go after you with the gun." Douglas says as he runs his fingers across my jaw line.

I can't say anything. I can't say anything because I know that Douglas is telling the truth.

End Of Flashback

When my eyes open, I'm not in the forest anymore. I'm laying in a scratchy bed, and my mom is holding me. Where am I and what is going on?

"M-Mommy..." I say before I burst into tears.

I look up at my mom and realize that she has tears in her eyes too. Why is she crying? Does she know about Douglas? She couldn't possibly know...

"Sh-sh. Don't cry, baby. Just tell me what happened. I'll take care of it, sweetheart. All you have to do is tell me what's wrong." My mom says through her tears.

I want to tell my mom everything. I want to tell her about Douglas taking me into the forest and raping me, but I can't. I can't because if I do, Rita and her baby will die. I might even die. I don't want to die.

"I can't." I say with a sniffle.

"Alyssa, yes you can. You can tell me anything, and I'll take care of it. Why don't you think you can tell me?" My mom questions.

"I don't want Rita to die, Mommy. If the baby dies it will be all my fault!" I cry out.

"Alyssa, what are you talking about? Douglas is in jail. The baby is- never mind. Where do you think you are?" My mom asks as her tone turns serious.

I don't know where I am, but I remember now. I remember that Rita's baby is dead, and I killed her. I killed the baby. I killed the baby. I killed the baby.

"It's all my fault, Mommy. My fault. My fault. My fault." I say as I begin to cry even harder.

"No, Alyssa. It's not your fault. It's the fucking asshole's fault. He did this, not you. Can you please tell me where you are, darling?" My mom asks me.

"I-I don't know." I tell her truthfully.

"You're in Rosewood's hospital. Do you remember Rosewood, honey?" My mom asks me gently.

I remember Rosewood all right. It's finally coming back to me. Everything's coming back to me.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"Okay, good. You went to a dance last night, Alyssa. Do you remember going to the dance with your friends?" My mom asks as she begins to rub my back gently.

I remember going to the dance. I went with Jesse and we danced all night. After we went to a party and two boys tried to rape me. They didn't though because Blake saved me. Blake saved me. Blake loves me. I kissed Blake. I can't ever see Blake again. My mom hates Blake. My mom is going to hate me.

"Alyssa, do you remember the dance?" My mom repeats.

"Yes, Mom. I remember." I mutter as I avoid looking into her hazel eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember, Alyssa. Please tell me." My mom says as even more tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"I came home from the dance and you and Daddy were asleep. I took off my dress and fell asleep in my bed." I say after thinking about it.

"Do you remember what happened next?" My mom asks me softly.

"No." I say as I begin to shake my head vigorously.

"At about three o'clock in the morning you started screaming at the top of your lungs. Your father and I tried to calm you down, but we couldn't. It was like you were in some sort of a trance... We didn't have a choice, Alyssa. We had to take you to the hospital. Daddy carried you downstairs, and you fell asleep in his arms. You've been asleep ever since. The doctors tried to wake you up, but they couldn't. They say your PTSD was acting up, and your brain was trying to cope with it." My mom tells me gently.

I thought I was past the flashbacks and panic attacks. I thought-I thought I was starting to get better. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't just forget about Douglas and move on?

"Alyssa, I've been on the phone with Jesse almost all morning. He told me that Nicole had too much to drink at the party so he had to take her home. He also told me that his friend agreed to drive you home, but that friend claims that you never showed up to his car. He said he waited for almost an hour. Alyssa... What in the world happened? Who drove you home last night?" My mom asks me.

I can't tell my mom what happened. If I tell her that those boys tried to hurt me, she'll get the school involved. If that happens, everyone will know. If everyone knows, no one will like me. It will be just like New York. To make matters worse, I'll have to tell her about Blake. If my mom finds out about Blake, even she won't like me.

"Alyssa, what happened?" My mom asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm really tired." I say with a fake yawn.

"Don't pull this right now, Alyssa. I need you to tell me what happened because I am scared to death. After everything that happened in New York, I'm assuming the absolute worst. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Scratch that. You HAVE to tell me. We'll get through this, Alyssa. I'll protect you." My mom says as she tries to fight back tears.

"I wasn't raped, if that's what you're worried about. No one hurt me, Mommy." I say, trying to calm her down.

"Thank God! But Alyssa... Something still happened to you. The doctors think that something must have triggered your mental break down. What is it, Alyssa. Just tell me so I can help you." My mom says, practically begging.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this. Not now, at least." I say with a breathy sigh.

"Alyssa, I'm not putting up with this today. You've been through hell, and I am so freaking sorry about that. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry I wasn't around last year, and I'm even more sorry that I let him hurt you. When I first found out about Douglas, I felt so guilty that I didn't press you for answers. I thought you'd open up to me if I gave you space, but you didn't. Instead I had to find you laying lifelessly in your bathroom with a bottle of pills in your hands. I almost lost you, Alyssa. I don't ever want to lose you. It's my absolute worst nightmare..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Mom!" I interrupt.

"Let me finish, Alyssa. I am your mother and that means it's my job to keep you safe. If I suspect that something is off with you, I'm going to ask you about it. If I ask you about it, you are going to tell me exactly what is going on. If you don't tell me, I will keep you at my hip until you do. Is that clear?" My mom asks me firmly.

"Yes." I say with a whimper.

"Good. As soon as your father gets back, the three of us are going to have a talk about what happened last night." My mom says as she breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Where is Dad?" I ask, realizing his absence for the first time.

"He went home to pick up some of your things." My mom informs me.

"T-Things? Why do I need my things?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Your doctors want to keep you in the psych ward for a few days. They think that's the safest thing to do, given your history." My mom tells me flatly.

"M-Mom I don't want to stay here. I want to go home. I spent two months in a mental hospital before coming to Rosewood, and I don't want to spend a single second in another one. Please don't make me, Mommy." I say as I burst into tears.

"Alyssa, it's not my choice." My mom says as she avoids looking into my blue eyes.

"Are you going to leave me, Mommy? Am I going to have to stay here by myself?" I ask as I begin to cry even harder.

"I don't know, Alyssa. I just don't know right now." My mom mutters.

"Please don't go, Mommy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to be crazy!" I exclaim.

"Alyssa, you're not crazy. You're seriously hurt. I don't- I'm not angry with you in the slightest. If I leave, it's not because I'm mad at you. I have to do what the doctors say so you can get better. It's as simple at that." My mom says in a shaky voice.

"I can't go through this again, Mom. Please don't listen to the doctors. They don't know what they're doing..." I start to ramble.

"Alyssa, enough. We need help. Do you understand that? Someone needs to give us help. I'm scared. Your father is scared. I don't know how to deal with this anymore." My mom says as she buries her face in her hands.

I don't say anything else. I don't say anything because I know my mom actually means that she doesn't know how to deal with me anymore. It occurs to me that she should have left us while she still had the chance.

AN: What did you think? Did anything that Douglas or Alyssa said or did in the flashback surprise you? Did you expect Alyssa to wake up in a mental hospital? What does this chapter suggest about Alyssa and Aria's relationship? What will Alyssa tell Aria and Ezra? Will Alyssa get better soon? Please review and thanks for reading :)


	28. Grocery Shopping

AN: I know it's been a while, but I'm back. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blake's POV

For the first time in my life, I spent the entire weekend waiting for Monday morning to come around. I might never get to hold Alyssa in my arms again, but at least I get to stare at her for an hour and a half everyday in English class. I got to class ten minutes early because Alyssa usually meets with Mrs. Allen about the school newspaper before first period. I know I have to leave her alone, but is it selfish of me to want to steal an extra couple of minutes with her?

"Good morning, Blake. Did you need to speak with me?" Mrs. Allen asks as I enter the classroom.

"No. I got to school early, and I didn't feel like waiting in the cold. You don't mind me being in here, do you? I know you sometimes meet with your newspaper staff in the mornings, and I don't want to be a distraction." I say as I take a seat at my desk in the very back of the classroom.

"No, it's fine. I'm not meeting with anyone this morning." Mrs. Allen informs me.

Damn. I got to school early just so I could see Alyssa, and she isn't meeting with our teacher. At least I'll get to see her in a few minutes. I'll get to spend the entire class staring at the back of her head and watching as she nervously twirls her hair.

"Blake, can I talk with you for a few minutes after class?" Mrs. Allen asks me suddenly.

"A-Am I in trouble?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with worry.

"No, absolutely not. I just want to speak to you about the last test you took." Mrs. Allen says as she takes off her reading glasses.

Shit. I think I failed the last AP Lang test. We had to write a position paper in forty-five minutes, and I completely blanked. Mrs. Allen probably wants to lecture me about how I should be putting more effort into her class.

"Yeah, okay." I grumble as I stare down at my textbook.

Mrs. Allen doesn't say anything else. Instead, she glares and her computer and begins to type rapidly. What am I supposed to do now? I open my textbook and pretend to read the last chapter we covered. Maybe if it looks like I care, she won't yell at me so much after class.

After what seems like eternity, the bell finally rings. My classmates swarm into the classroom, and I tilt my head upward. I scan the entire room, but I don't see Alyssa anywhere. Why isn't she at her seat? Maybe she's running late. No, Alyssa is never late.

"Good morning, class. I hope you all had an excellent time at homecoming this weekend. I'm surprised so many of you showed up today. Usually I get a few absences the Monday after school dances, but it looks like everyone is here today." Mrs. Allen says as she begins to write the agenda for the day on the white board.

"Mrs. Allen, not everyone is here today. Alyssa's gone." I say as I gesture towards her empty desk.

A look of panic washes over Mrs. Allen's face, and I instantly know that something is wrong. Oh no. What if something happened to her? Did my "friends" decide to go after her again?

"Don't worry about Alyssa. I'm not expecting her for the rest of the week." Mrs. Allen mutters without looking up from the board.

The rest of the week? Alyssa hasn't missed a day of school since she's been in Rosewood, so missing a whole week is incredibly uncharacteristic of her. Is she trying to avoid me? If I were in her shoes, I'd be trying to avoid me too. I wonder if she regrets kissing me after I dropped her off. Maybe she's decided she hates me.

"Okay, class. Please turn to the seventh chapter in your textbooks." Mrs. Allen says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Line Break

After class finally ends, I walk straight up to Mrs. Allen's desk so we can get this "talk" over with. I've been yelled at a lot in my life, but that doesn't make it any easier. Every time a coach or a teacher yells at me, I feel terrible about myself.

"Hello, Blake." Mrs. Allen says as she turns off her computer and stares at me with those haunting grey eyes of hers.

"Hello." I grumble as I stare down at the ground.

Mrs. Allen responds by opening her drawer and pulling out a few pieces of paper. She hands the paper to me, and I quickly realize that it's my position paper. I shutter when I see that "56%" is written at the top of the page in red ink. I know I did poorly, but I didn't think I'd get this low of a score.

"I want you to know that tried to give you more points. I looked everywhere for more pieces of date that linked to your thesis, but I couldn't find any. I rarely fail students, but I didn't have a choice on this test." Mrs. Allen tells me.

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter as I avoid looking into her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Mrs. Allen asks as a look of confusion washes over her face.

"I don't know. I just- I just wanted you to know that I didn't want to do this poorly. I studied a lot for this, but as soon as I got the test I spaced out." I tell her truthfully.

"Blake, I know that. I know we've had our differences over the past few years, but you're not a slacker. You're not dumb either. Writing just doesn't click as well for some people." Mrs. Allen says as her voice begins to soften.

Obviously I'm one of those people. Every time I write something down on paper, it sounds awkward and unnatural compared to the works of my AP peers. I don't know why I can't write to save my life, but it honestly sucks.

"I haven't put this test in the grade book, but I calculated your grade this morning. After I put this test in, your grade is going to drop to a seventy-four percent." Mrs. Allen says with a breathy sigh.

A seventy-four percent? That's a C! I've never had a C before in my life. My GPA is going to suffer immensely from this, and I need to keep my grades up so I can get into college.

"I know you're a star baseball player who's begin recruited by some of the top schools in the country, but you can't get a C. If you get a C your junior year, the odds of Stanford or Princeton accepting you will drop drastically." Mrs. Allen tells me.

"S-So what can I do? You said it yourself; I'm not a good writer." I say with panic in my voice.

"No, I never said that. I said that writing doesn't come as naturally to you as it does to some of your classmates. That doesn't mean you can't get better though. Writing is just practice. The more you do it, the more fluid your work will become." Mrs. Allen assures me.

"O-Okay..." I start to ramble.

"Blake, I'd be more than willing to work with you after school on Mondays. I know you don't have practice, and I don't have to work with my newspaper staff." Mrs. Allen offers.

I thought Mrs. Allen hated me. If she hates me, why is she so willing to help me out? Maybe she doesn't want to give me a C. If she gives me a C, she knows my mom will go ballistic.

"I would really appreciate that, Mrs. Allen. I'll do anything to raise my grade in this class." I tell her.

"Good. Can we start after school today?" Mrs. Allen questions.

"Shoot. I wish I could, but I promised my mom I'd help her grocery shop." I say with a breathy sigh.

"That's nice of you. Don't worry about it, Blake. We can start next week." Mrs. Allen says with a warm smile.

"Perfect. I'll be here. Thank you so much." I say as I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Have a nice rest of the day." Mrs. Allen says as she offers me a small wave.

I'm about halfway to the door when I remember what Mrs. Allen said about Alyssa. I know it's intrusive of me to ask, but frankly I don't care. I need to know that she isn't hurt.

"You mentioned earlier that Alyssa isn't going to be back for the rest of the week. Where is she?" I ask as I turn to face my elderly teacher.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information, Blake." Mrs. Allen grumbles.

"She's okay though, right?" I ask as my breath hitches in my throat.

"Take care of yourself, Blake." Mrs. Allen says, deliberately ignoring my question.

Line Break

Strangely enough, I usually enjoy grocery shopping with my mom. Pushing the cart around is actually entertaining, and I like picking out what I'm going to eat for the week. Today, however, grocery shopping is the last thing I want to be doing. I feel sad because I'm worried about Alyssa. I just wish I knew what was going on with her.

"Blake, do you want strawberries or blackberries this week? I know you like blackberries, but the strawberries look really ripe." My mom says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. I guess I want strawberries." I say without really thinking about it.

"Okay." My mom says as she puts a carton of strawberries in the cart.

I stare down at the ground for a minute, and when I look up my mom is already in the next aisle. She stops walking abruptly and looks back at me with a confused expression on her face. I push the cart over to her, but she still looks worried.

"Blake, what's going on? You don't seem like yourself today. Is everything alright." My mom asks as her voice begins to soften.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say as I avoid looking into her hazel eyes.

"Really, because it doesn't seem like you're here right now. I mean, you're here, but your mind isn't." My mom says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Sorry. I'm just really stressed. I have a ton of homework to do, and I'm still tired from the weekend." I tell her.

"Oh. I understand. I always felt the same way on Monday afternoons when I was your age. How about we hurry up so you can get home and get started on your work?" My mom suggests.

"Okay. Where are we going next?" I ask her curiously.

"How about the cereal section? Maddie's been begging me to get her Lucky Charms for the past month." My mom says with a chuckle.

"Sure." I say before pushing the cart all the way across the store.

As soon as we get to the cereal section, a startled gasp escapes from my mom's lips. I look up and realize that Aria Montgomery is standing at the very end of the aisle. I try to move the cart away so she won't see us, but it's too late. Aria is glaring at us with a furious expression on her face.

"Hello, Aria." My mom mutters as she stares down at the ground.

"Don't "hello" me right now, Spencer. I-I got the letter this morning. I'm guessing you were a part of Alison's plan?" Aria asks as she takes a step towards us.

"I wasn't a part of anything, Aria. I advised my friend to take legal action, but that's all. If you have a problem with the appeal, you should take it up with her." My mom says in her classic lawyer voice.

"I do have a problem, Spencer. After everything I went through, why can't you just leave me alone? Cece wanted me to have the money. She said so herself." Aria says as she begins to raise her voice.

"She wasn't in the right state of mind..." My mom starts to ramble.

"Well neither are you, Spencer! You haven't been in the right state of mind since we graduated from high school. I mean, God! Unlike Alison, you used to have a heart." Aria says as she shakes her head slowly.

"Aria, grow up. We're talking about seven million dollars! I cannot advise Alison and Andrew to let all of that money go merely because they feel sorry for you." My mom says with a shrug.

"You know what..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Both of you stop! We're in public right now." I say, hoping to shut both of them up.

For the first time since our arrival, Aria shifts her attention towards me instead of my mom. She looks angry. Maybe even more angry than she did a few seconds ago.

"Where do you get the nerve to address me in such a disrespectful way after everything you've done to my little girl? You should have stayed away from her when we told you to, Blake. She's seriously hurt, and it's all your fault!" Aria says, practically screaming.

"Excuse me?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"She won't tell me what happened, but I know it was you. What did you do to my daughter? What happened at homecoming?" Aria asks me.

"I don't know what you're accusing my son of, but it wasn't him. Blake didn't even go to homecoming, Aria." My mom says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"But he went to the after party. You did go to the after party, didn't you?" Aria asks as she glances over at me.

"Yes. I went to the after party." I say with a sigh.

"Tell me what happened right now! If I find out you laid a finger on Alyssa, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I will fucking kill you!" Aria screams.

"How dare you threaten my son." My mom says as she steps between Aria and myself.

"Your son is an asshole! Alyssa never did anything to you people! Why did you hurt her, Blake? Why?" Aria says as tears begin to flow out of her eyes.

"I didn't hurt Alyssa. I would never." I tell the woman truthfully.

"Really? The other day Alyssa was on prescribed medication. She was incredibly loopy for a few hours, so I sat with her until the drugs wore off. All the sudden, she started sobbing and crying your name. If you didn't hurt her, why was she crying about you?" Aria asks as she stares directly into my hazel eyes.

Why was Alyssa crying about me? I thought I didn't hurt her, but what if I did? Maybe I kissed her too hard, and it reminded her of being raped. I hate myself. I fucking hate myself.

"Aria, I was with Alyssa that night. She needed help, so I-um, helped her. If I did anything to upset Alyssa, I'm sorry." I say as I try to fight back tears.

"Blake, what's going on here?" My mom asks as she rests a hand on my back.

"I don't- I don't know. I honestly thought that everything was fine. Aria, where is Alyssa? I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay." I say, without thinking about my words.

"Blake, you're not allowed to see her. I will leave Rosewood before I let you get close to my daughter. If you really care about Alyssa, you'll tell me what happened." Aria says as her tone turns serious.

Should I tell Aria that my friends tried to rape her? I want to, but I know I can't. I told Alyssa I wouldn't, and I can't break my promise to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I say as I shake my head slowly.

"Why the hell not?" Aria fumes.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't." I say as tears begin to flow out of my own eyes.

"You promised her that you wouldn't tell me?" Aria asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Not you specifically. I promised Alyssa that I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm sorry." I say with a sniffle.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it sounds serious. Blake, you should tell Aria what's going on with her daughter. Alyssa needs her mother." My mom says as her voice begins to soften.

"I can't." I say as I burry my face in my hands.

"Please, Blake? I know we have our differences, but you are the only person who can help Alyssa get better. She might be angry at you for a while, but I'm sure she'll understand eventually. Just tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad." Aria tells me gently.

"I have to go." I say before sprinting out of the grocery store and ignoring Aria as she calls for me.

AN: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like Aria and Spencer's run in? Do you think someone will get the truth out of Blake or will he stay quiet? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	29. Pretty Little Liar

Alyssa's POV

My favorite part of being institutionalized is that the doctors give you enough drugs to make you forget why you were sent to them in the first place. The hard part occurs after the drugs wear off, and you're forced to remember all of the problems that are eating you up inside. My drugs wore off about an hour ago, and I desperately need them to give me more. I feel too much right now. I don't want to feel anymore.

I've only been here for two days, but it feels like so much longer. I keep trying to assure the therapists that I'm fine, but they don't believe me. I'm stuck in this boring white room where the only thing to do is count the cracks on the walls. I want to go home. I want to go home right now.

"Alyssa, are you still in bed?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I look up and gasp when I see my mom standing in the doorway of my temporary room. What is she doing here? My doctors told me that I wasn't allowed visitors for at least five days. I wonder if my mom finally talked into their senses.

"Mom!" I exclaim as a smile spreads across my face.

My mom responds by hurrying over to my scratchy bed and enveloping me in a hug. She then proceeds to kiss my forehead repeatedly as she runs her fingers through my messy hair. I missed my mom so much. This place sure is lonely, and I was in desperate need of human contact.

"How are you?" My mom asks as she stares into my glassy blue eyes.

"I'm alright. Bored, but alright." I say with a shrug.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought you this then." My mom says as she pulls the journal Blake gave to me out of her purse.

Just seeing the journal causes a single chill to run down my spine. Blake held that journal. Oh, Blake. Blake, Blake, Blake.

"Don't worry, Alyssa. I didn't read any of it. You know I would never invade your privacy like that. I saw this laying on your desk, and I thought I'd bring it to you. Writing in it might help you get your mind off things." My mom says as she hands me the leather journal.

"Thank you, but why are you here? After you left on Sunday night my therapist said you couldn't come back for another week. How did you convince them to let you in?" I ask my mom curiously.

"I didn't convince them of anything, Alyssa. Your therapist has been watching you the past two days and she thinks your behavior is quite normal. Dr. Goldberg wants to keep you here one more night just to be sure, but she wants me to bring you home tomorrow morning. You are going to take the rest of the week off school, but we agree that you'll be far more comfortable at home than you are here." My mom says with a teary smile.

My mom's words cause tears to form in my eyes. I know a week doesn't sound like a long time, but it is when you're in a mental institution. Before coming to Rosewood I was locked up for two months, and I was terrified that it was going to happen again.

"Darling, don't cry!" My mom exclaims as she hold me close to her.

"T-Thank you." I say through my tears.

"Don't thank me, Alyssa. This was entirely Dr. Goldberg's call. Also, there is a condition that must be recognized. Your father and I don't feel comfortable checking you out until we know exactly what happened on the night of homecoming." My mom says as her tone turns serious.

Shoot. I should have known this was too good to be true. I was able to avoid telling my parents the truth the other day by crying and acting crazy, but I don't think that's going to work this time. My mom seems adamant about learning the truth, and I really want to go home.

"You should know that I laid with you all day on Sunday since you were so drugged up. You kept- You kept crying for Blake and asking me where he was. Did he do something to you that night, Alyssa?" My mom asks me gently.

What would my mom say if she knew that Blake saved me from those baseball players? Would she hate him as much as she does now? Maybe, but probably not. Still, I can't tell her what happened. I don't want her to report it to the police.

"Blake didn't do anything to hurt me, Mom." I tell her truthfully.

"Huh. He told me the exact same thing." My mom says as she raises an eye brow.

"Y-You talked to Blake?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I did. I ran into him at the grocery store, and I couldn't help but ask him what happened. Blake refused to tell me why you have been so upset, but he did say that he was with you that night. He mentioned that you needed help, so he helped you. Is that true Alyssa?" My mom questions.

"Yes." I say with a whimper.

"Why did you need help?" My mom asks me.

Do I tell my mom that I was almost raped, or do I make up a believable lie? In this situation, I think the second option would be most appropriate. I've put my mom though enough stress as it is, and I don't want to burden her anymore. But what do I tell her? Aha! I might be in major trouble, but this should do the trick.

"The truth is, I've been really stressed about school lately. When I went to the party, everyone was drinking and having a good time. I thought- I thought if I drank like everyone else was doing, I'd have a good time too. After Jesse left, I took two shots of vodka. I've never had alcohol before, so it hit me really hard at first. I- I don't really remember much other than that I was wandering around the party like a maniac. Blake saw me and got worried. He offered to drive me home, and I accepted." I say as I avoid looking into my mother's eyes.

"Oh Alyssa... Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Do you realize that I've been worried sick about you the past few days? I thought- I was terrified that something worse happened at that party." My mom says with a long sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad." I explain.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have been mad. I might have been upset for little while, but I always want you to come to me if you're having a problem. If you don't come to me, there's nothing I can do to help you. The truth is, I did my fair share of drinking in high school. I'd prefer for you to stay away from alcohol, but I know that doing stupid things is what high school is all about. If you're ever going to drink again, please make sure you have a friend with you so that you're not wandering around by yourself like a lost puppy. If you're ever in a tough situation, I want you to call me right away. I won't be angry, as long as you're safe with me." My mom says as she strokes my dark hair.

"I will. Thank you, Mom." I say as I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"As for Blake... He didn't take advantage of you while you were in that state, did he?" My mom asks me seriously.

"No. Blake didn't try anything. He was a gentleman." I tell my mother truthfully.

"Good. If I ever get the chance, I'll apologize to him for jumping to such harsh conclusions." My mom says as a look of relief washes over her face.

Huh. Maybe my mom is starting to warm up to Blake after all. Should I tell her about the kiss? No! It's too big of a risk. I do want to know what she thinks of him now though. What if she's forgiven him? If she has, I could see him again.

"Mom, what do you think of Blake?" I ask her suddenly.

"W-What do you mean?" My mom asks as a look of confusion washes over her face.

"I don't know. What would you think if we hung out sometime?" I ask her nervously.

"Where is this coming from? You're not- You don't have feelings for him, do you?" My mom asks as her eyes grow wide with worry.

"Of course not! I was just curious. He did help me, you know." I say with a shrug.

"I'll admit that Blake isn't as terrible as I thought he was. But Alyssa... That doesn't mean I feel comfortable letting him anywhere near you. I don't trust him, and I certainly don't trust his mother. Do yourself a favor and stay far away from that family." My mom says as she stares into my blue eyes.

"I will. I don't blame you for disliking them. They were the ones who killed Charlotte." I say with a shutter.

"Charlotte? How do you know about Charlotte?" My mom asks as her eyes grow wide with fear.

"You told me about her, remember?" I ask with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Yes. I did. That's right. Spencer hurt my friend Charlotte." My mo says as a look of relief washes over her face.

"Why are you acting so... Weird?" I ask my mom curiously.

"I'm just on edge. I thought what happened with Charlotte was bad enough, but the Cavanaughs keep pushing my buttons. A woman recently passed away, and she left all of her money to me. She was close with Alison, so Spencer convinced Alison to appeal the will." My mom says with a breath sigh.

"That's horrible! How did you know this woman and how much did she leave you?" I ask my mother curiously.

"I don't think I feel comfortable talking about her with you, but she left me seven million dollars." My mother informs me.

Seven million dollars? That's life changing! My parents make a comfortable living, but we are by no means rich. If we got that money, my family would never have to worry again.

"I wouldn't care if it weren't for you and your brothers. If I get the money, I would give all of it to you three. I never want you to worry about money, Alyssa." My mom says with a sad smile.

"D-Do you think we'll get it?" I ask, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"I don't know, baby girl. I just don't know." My mom says as she shakes her head slowly.

Line Break

Visiting hours end at nine-thirty, and my nurses practically had to drag my mother out of the room. She's been gone for about an hour now, but I can't seem to fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes, I think about those baseball players or Douglas touching me. The thought alone makes me feel sick to my stomach. That's why instead of sleeping, I spend my time reading through the journal Blake bought me. It really is starting to get interesting.

Dear Journal,

I landed in Rosewood yesterday. My friends got home too, and they invited me to lunch at The Grille. After much deliberation, I turned them down. Seeing my friends makes me feel sad. I don't know why, but it does. I told them I was spending the day with my sister in Philadelphia, which is partially true. I did go to Philadelphia, but I only went so I could visit Cece.

It was my first time seeing Cece since I left for college. This time it wasn't awkward at all. She asked me about how things were going with Toby, how I liked my classes, and if I missed Rosewood. The odd part was that she knew all of these weird little details about my life that I never told even my closet friends. I guess it makes sense considering she stalked me for most of high school!

Is it bad that I like Cece? I mean, really like her? I can't help but think about how good of friends we would have been if the circumstances had been different. Cece thinks we would have been good friends too. She says out of all the girls, I'm her favorite. She likes how focused I am on my studies, and how I'm not afraid to get my Hastings' pants on and "destroy a bitch." It's ironic considering she was the one destroying me for all those years.

Cece kept taking about "getting out" of the mental institution. She says she wants to go home and start fresh. Before I was about to leave, Cece asked me if I would help her. Apparently all I have to do is talk to a judge, and they'll consider letting her go. Part of me is still terrified of Cece. She stalked me. She kidnapped me. She tortured me. She almost KILLED me, yet I feel drawn to her. Maybe Cece is just misunderstood. Maybe all she needs is a second chance. Maybe I can be the one who helps her her out.

What should I do, Journal? I wish I could talk to my family, but I can't. They'll think I'm crazy. I can't talk to my friends because they'll also think I'm crazy. Toby? Maybe he'll understand. He knows what it feels like to be labeled as something that you're not. Hopefully he can give me guidance. God know how much I need it! I'll talk to you soon!

-S.J.H

What in the world did I just read? I have the strangest feeling that this is more than just a piece of fiction. Could this S.J.H person be real? What about Cece? If they are real, how do their stories end? I guess I'll never know.

AN: What did you think? Do you agree with Alyssa's decision to lie to her mother about what happened that night? Is Aria starting to warm up to Blake or does she hate him as much as ever? What about the diary entry? Will Alyssa figure out who it belongs to soon? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
